Instability of the spark
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Frenzy and his human companion escape the clutches of a secret organization. The human is brought before Megatron, and the leader finds himself enacting the last thing ever thought he would do for a human let alone this human - Adopted from AlienGirlGuy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Frenzy and his human companion escape the clutches of a secret organization. The human is brought before Megatron, and the leader finds himself enacting the last thing ever thought he would do for a human let alone this human.

A/N Adopted from AlienGirlGuy (Was posted on my older account) Also the interfacing has been removed I played with it so there is intimate time with the bots but not like previously I do not want my account shut down just because there are some who are too much for interfacing. It will still be a good story, regardless so please do not send me messages complaining about the lack of sex PERIOD…

Warnings: mentions of torture and other dark themes.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers; all belong to Hasbro, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made.

Instability of the spark

Chapter 1:

"Hurry!"

The frantic hushed voice of one of the two shadowed figures urged on his companion.

The boy took no notice of his friends pleading urgings or his own surroundings in the dark, fog shrouded woods. His eyes were blank and unseeing, lost in pain and nightmares that haunted him whether awake or sleeping until he had no idea if he was merely awake or not. His companion, used to the boy's unresponsive condition, could see that his body was tired, and succumbing to his injuries. They were so close! He could sense his creator heading directly for them; he could feel his creators shock at sensing he was still online. They had only another half miles before they made it through the woods were his creator would be able to spot them more efficiently.

The sounds of dogs and the yells of those who hunted them filled his audio sensors. Cursing, he hurriedly, but gently, scooped up the taller boy into his arms and began running. The sounds of pursuit were catching up to them. The boy's companion could feel his arm gears burn, his systems beginning to overheat, and his need o recharge was a desperate thing, but he fought his body and pushed on further, harder, faster. He dodged as a bullet whizzed past his head, then another biting at his heels. A bullet took him in the shoulder and he nearly dropped his precious burden but he caught himself, the boy, and added a few choice swear words in both English and his native tongue. Then the running figure spotted the break in the trees, a light up ahead. He leapt through the foliage, putting on a last burst of speed. Another bullet took his left leg and he and the boy were sent rolling in the plant matter and down an incline to land in a bloody, sparking, heap against a giant metal foot.

"Frenzy?" the deep monotone voice of the owner of the metal foot intoned, "it really is you!" the relief and happiness at finding Frenzy online was unmistakable to the damaged silver bot, still clutching the boy to him.

"Creator," wheezed Frenzy, "being…pursued…en…engage with prejudice!"

His creator growled and without asking for details, stomped into the woods, smashing trees like toothpicks. Soon the welcome sounds of humans screaming in terror as they were utterly decimated under the feet of his creator reached his audios. He grinned faintly when he heard the boom of a lazar cannon go off, shaking the ground slightly. The smell of burning wood soon filled the night.

"We made it," he whispered to the boy, who continued to stare at nothing, but to Frenzy's relief, felt the boy's arms tighten around him.

He stroked the sweaty, shaggy brunette curls, the silver strands glowing in the light of the forest for behind them.

"Never again, never again, we're free."

He said this over and over until the boy's glassy eyes closed to the croon-like lullaby and Frenzy's creator lumbered back to them.

The last thing that Frenzy said, before he gave into his recharge was,

"Don't kill him."

Soundwave looked down at his creation, Frenzy, who he had long thought to be offlined by the humans only to recently discover that he was alive when the small con's frantic signal jerked him from a deep recharge only an hour before. He had taken great pleasure in destroying the humans that had been chasing his creation. But now that the killing was out of the way, he found that with the return of Frenzy, had yielded an unexpected new problem. To think, that this boy, of all humans would be found, clutched protectively in the arms of his creation as if they were the only anchors the two of them had.

Soundwave didn't kill the human, despite everything the human had done to disrupt his master's plans, no; he wouldn't kill the human, though he suspected that he might not be as fortunate when Soundwave returned to the Decepticon base.

"Lord Megatron's going to love this" he mused out loud dryly," placing the two injured beings gently within his chest, glad that he had left Ravage back at the base.

Making sure to pressurize and pump some of the surrounding air into his cassette chamber, the giant Decepticon took to the air and headed back home.

Megatron was bored. Lately, the war had come at a standstill. Oh, there was the occasional raid on Nest facility's and human cities, but lately he just couldn't seem to work up the enthusiasm. Megatron was reclining on his throne and perusing the human's primitive internet and was about half way through an amusing little piece of human entertainment called Inglorious Bastards when he received a comm from Soundwave.

/My lord Megatron/

/ah, Soundwave, what do you have to report?/ Megatron had been informed by Soundwave that he had to tend to some business on the surface, something about confirming a signal. That had been a few hours ago.

/Yes, my mission was successful, but an unexpected…complication has arisen/

/Oh? Did you run into Autobots?/

/No, but something very valuable to them, along with my creation, Frenzy./

Megatron sat up straighter in his throne, his burning red optics alight with interest.

/I had thought that your cassettecon had been offlined by the humans./

/it appears not, may I have an audience to discuss the issue?/

/By all means Soundwave/

The large doors to his throne room slid open soundlessly and Soundwave approached him, carrying something in his large servos. Starscream and his trine mates Thundercracker and Skywarp, as well as Barricade, and Strika who had been going over battle plans for another raid on the Autobots, gathered around Megatron's throne curiously, obviously a little bored themselves.

"My lord" Soundwave greeted in his usual monotone. Then, after a slight hesitation, he looked down at his cupped servos and with a sigh, bent down so that two figures could step off.

There were audible gasps all around.

Frenzy waited for the buzz of shocked conversation to die, his optics on his leader. Then he moved forward, limping slightly, not quite fully healed, and wanting very much to finish his recharge. But he knew if he was to protect the boy by his side, he had to do this. The both of them did.

Megatron was frozen to his throne by the sudden eruption of emotion.

Rage, shock, bloodlust, curiosity at the sight of the human that was being guided by his soldier that had been declared permanently off lined for the past 4 years.

The only thing that kept him from immediately attacking the human was something in the way that his most hated enemy looked. Megatron stared down at the human who had caused him so much misery in the past 4 years, the human that had killed him once, the human that had destroyed the Allspark, the human that had resurrected his weak brother, the human that had defied him at every turn even to not stay dead after he himself had off lined the fleshling.

"Samuel James Witwicky," he growled the hated designation. Instead of looking at him defiantly, or cowering in fear, or even using that smart mouth of his, the boy's head turned vaguely upward in his direction. Megatron stared into the boy's eyes. The large hazel orbs were blank, without emotion or recognition. His aggressive emotions calmed and he frowned at the human. There was something wrong here…

"Frenzy, explain yourself, and why the boy that has plagued me with his existence has been brought before me."

Frenzy met his leader's optics steadily. Megatron stiffened at the protective stance and the hint of defiance. "Lord Megatron I claim the boy under articles 19 Section 4 of the Decepticon act of acquisition."

There was an audible intake of air through air vents. The throne room was deadly silent.

"It seems death has glitched your processor," Megatron said silkily, "you are aware that particular act pertains to conscripting prisoners of war and making them Decepticons are you not?"

Frenzy didn't even hesitate, "I am aware of what it means, and what I am asking my lord."

"And are you aware of this boy's status? That he is only equaled to Optimus Prime as the greatest enemy of Decepticons? The boy would have been dead by now if the Autobots had not hidden him so thoroughly this past year since the fall of my master."

"Sam told me about the death of the Fallen and all that has transpired since I went offline, my lord." Frenzy gripped Sam's hand. He didn't dare glance at Sam to see if the human was reacting at all. A part of him had hoped…

"You're wrong on one parts my lord Megatron," Frenzy corrected grimly. Again there was an audible gasp form the others that Frenzy would dare to correct their lord.

Megatron steepled his claws and looked down at Frenzy with narrowed burning optics. "Oh really?" his tone was pleasant, but it held a wealth of promised violence, "pray, enlighten me Frenzy, but I warn you to tread carefully, for only the uniqueness of the situation, and the debt I owe you for releasing me from Sector 7 has kept me from destroying you along with the boy you dare to protect."

Was it just his imagination or did both Frenzy and the boy flinch at the mention of Sector 7?

Frenzy took careful breaths through his vents then straightened.

"The reason that Sam was not yet killed by you this past year, was not do to Autobot interference my lord, in fact Sam has not been with the Autobots since a few days after he left Egypt."

Megatron frowned at this.

"And just where was the fleshling hiding from my vengeance then?"

"He…he wasn't hiding…" a little of his old stutter was returning. Then as if frustrated, Frenzy turned to the boy and muttered something to low for even the straining audios of the Decepticons to make out clearly. The only one who seemed to overhear was Soundwave who frowned confusedly. Something flickered in those blank eyes, and the boy stiffened. Frenzy whispered more quickly. Megatron picked up, "needs to see…"

"Whatever it is you need to share, do so quickly!" he roared, letting his own frustration out in his vocals. Everyone but the boy jumped.

"Yes lord," Frenzy said finally. Frenzy patted the boy reassuringly on the shoulder then he lifted the boy's loose grey shirt, exposing his front to Megatron and the others. There were audible exclamations of revulsion. Megatron stared at the ruin of the boys flesh. Welts, scars, and burns littered nearly the boy's entire front, both old and some so new, they still bled sluggishly. It was the word on the boy's front that fixed his optics. As if someone had taken a jagged knife, a word had been carved across his chest.

Traitor.

"That's disgusting," said Thundercracker, with disgust, "we may torture our enemies but we do not deface them in such a permanent, cruel manner, humans are sickening."

"But why did they write traitor?" mused Skywarp, eyeing the boy curiously.

Speculative conversation broke out. Megatron was silent. His optics was on the boy, watching his reaction. Again a flare of something before it was lost in the blankness, deep pain.

"Silence!" Megatron yelled. Everyone went silent; all optics trained on what was unfolding before them.

"Is there something else Frenzy?" Megatron said knowingly. Sure enough, Frenzy and the human both visibly trembled. Frenzy nodded and turned the boy until his back was to them all. Then, slowly he raised the shirt again. There were loud hisses at the sight of the lash marks and burns that twisted the flesh, and then the shirt paused at the boy's right shoulder. The boy had finally reacted; he wrapped his arms around Frenzy's neck.

"Hush now Sam, it will all be over soon, either way." Frenzy crooned. Then the shirt finished its upward passage.

Burned like a brand, then blackened with ink was 3 letters and a number.

NBE-4.

This confused some of the Decepticons. The only ones who recognized the meaning of those seeming gibberish of symbols were Starscream and Megatron.

Starscream grabbed his Trine mates and dived for cover ignoring their indignant surprised protests.

The eruption of rage was like nothing the cowering Decepticons had witnessed from their leader before. Others retreated or dived for cover as Megatron went berserk. He yelled and roared inarticulately; punching, pounding and slashing the walls. Lethal lasers erupted every which way. Frenzy and Sam strangely, were the only ones who didn't move while the giant robot rampaged in his rage.

"Hush now Sam," Frenzy said softly, lowering his shirt as Sam buried his head against Frenzy's shoulder plates. Frenzy held onto the human until his leader calmed down, not even noticing when Soundwave scooped the two of them up and dived behind another pile of crates, muttering curses.

"What is it about that symbol that drove Megatron mad?" Soundwave demanded of his creation, "At this rate, he will compromise the entire underwater base!"

"I'm not surprised that Starscream knows, he was at the Hoover dam when Megatron was released." Frenzy explained, looking up at Soundwave, "but only those who have actually been involved or been their prisoner can fully comprehend its meaning." Soundwave put the pieces together. His optics widened, "you mean…? But I thought the Autobots had them disbanded!"

"Not completely," Frenzy replied bitterly.

"But he is human! You can't be saying that he was…"

"That's what I'm saying!" Frenzy snapped cutting off Soundwave.

"Megatron was NBE-1, the boy's guardian the Autobot scout was NBE-2, when they found my remains, I was NBE-3. But when Sam was tossed into my cell a year ago, he became NBE-4. Even if the letters actual meaning has no relation to him."

"I knew humans were primitive," hissed Soundwave, "but to have…done this to one of their own! It's appalling! He is still just a youngling!"

Frenzy nodded. He sadly saw that Sam's body had relaxed as his eyes went blank again.

"Is the boys…damage permanent?" Soundwave asked softly, as if finally realizing the full implications.

Frenzy shook his head, "I am not certain."

"Why did you insist on bringing him here?" Soundwave said finally, "why not give him back to the Autobots? Why do you care so much for the boy?"

"We were all we had," Frenzy said finally, "I also owe him my life. And I could not bring him to the Autobots, they would not understand, but for possibly the boys guardian. Even he though was not subjected to Sector 7's horrors for the length of time that Sam and I were. Nor was his processor nearly…destroyed by those monsters. Then there is the other reason."

Before Soundwave could ask the reason, Megatron had managed to calm himself. He was expelling air quite heavily through his vents, but he had sat back down on his now scorched throne and growled.

"Bring the boy forward!"

Soundwave stood up cautiously. He stood before his leader, noting silently that the others had retreated from the throne room.

Megatron glared down into the communication officer's servos where the boy was huddled protectively by Frenzy.

"Look up at me boy." Megatron barked. To Frenzy's surprise, Sam raised his head to stare blankly at Megatron.

"I hereby agree to your request Frenzy. The boy from this point on is to be considered Decepticon. And to be sure that no one mistakes this, even my brother," a beam of purple light erupted from the centre of his forehead and hit the boy in the exact centre of his own forehead. There was the smell of burning flesh then the lazar shut off.

Not even a hint of pain. The eyes continued to stare at him blankly underneath the purple Decepticon symbol that had been flash burn tattooed into his skin.

"Take the boy to Hook and Scalpel, let them heal the boy, then keep him out of my sight until I decide what to do with him."

Soundwave bowed, along with Frenzy, who dragged the boy into a bow with him, and then Soundwave hurriedly left for the medical bay before their leader changed his mind.

Megatron leaned forward in his throne. In all his centuries as leader of the Decepticons, he had never thought that he would be branding an organic and his greatest enemy aside from Prime as one of his men.

He felt his metal plates shiver slightly. Despite what Frenzy may think, the smaller con and the boy had suffered more at the hands of those blasted Sector 7 insects. He had only been vaguely been aware of his captivity, very rarely obtaining true consciousness. He had not felt the pain of their experiments only the humiliation of his incarceration and the frustration of being so close to his goal, the Allspark, only a room away from where they kept him frozen. Even he was not sure of the details of what they did to him. As much as he hated the Autobots and the boy, there was one thing that both sides had agreed upon, that neither would have wished that sort of pit on anyone. When Frenzy was repaired, they would get a better report, and hopefully a location. Though from what he knew of them, chances were high that they will have already vacated their base. Out of all the humans, Sector 7 was most like the insects he called their pitiful species. For you crush one set, more come out of the woodwork as the human's phrase it. Sector 7 was akin to cockroaches. Even he would have not thought that they would have experimented on one of their own though, particularly the boy that had saved their bloody planet twice over, there was even evidence on the boy that they had done more than experiments on him. The boy had been brutalized beyond his mind to endure. No wonder the boy had those disturbing blank eyes. If the boy didn't have promising use against the Autobots, he would have killed him outright just to put him out of his misery.

Sam didn't want to wake up.

He had known everything that had happened of course, his enhanced memory had not faded, the symbols still occasionally swam in his vision, but they no longer seized his consciousness the way they had used to, or after a year he had since gotten used to it.

(With Sam)

"Samuel, you must awaken now. There is no longer any pain." The voice was deep and warm, gently calling him from his slumber. He stirred and looked up from the large hand that held him in the place of jagged metal and glowing rivers of sulfur. The Cybertronian was taller than Optimus, silver and gold with streaks of blue. A finger gently stroked his silver and chestnut curls.

"You constantly tread the borders of death in your visits Samuel," he intoned, a gentle reprimand.

Sam closed his eyes, "I know," he said softly, opening them, "Argon…I am sorry, I never mean to disturb you…"

"No youngling, there is nothing wrong with disturbing me, the only thing that worries me is that you are a living being who willingly treads so close to death. You have been with me countless times for some time now, I hear you crying in this spiritual waste land, even my brothers and I had not come to expect that you would remember how to return to this place after your first visit when you died.

Argon Prime smiled gently at the little human.

"We have watched you all your life, but after you left us that first time, Primus closed the window into the world of the living, so we could finally rest at peace within the Well of Allsparks. I do not know why you come to this place; all I know is that it is not healthy for your body to do so. I do not begrudge these visits; I merely worry for your destiny."

Sam laughed bitterly, when he raised his head again, the Decepticon symbol was now visible in the centre of his forehead.

"Does it say something when I find sanctuary with those who were once my greatest enemies, as to how my destiny is going? I have no destiny except pain and misery."

"Oh Samuel," Argon sighed, shifting the boy so he rested on his shoulder, holding him like a sparkling. "I shall not bring it up again, but I must return you to your body, I can feel your creation calling for you."

Sam buried his head against the warm metal shoulder.

"Can I still come back?," Sam's voice was tentive and pleading.

Deep sigh from the old Prime.

"Of course Samuel, if this is what you truly need then I will not prevent you from visiting. I'll always be here for you that is why I have yet to join my brothers, I will hover these fringes until you are ready to choose whatever path faces you."

"Thanks," Sam sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them he was no longer with the dead Prime but lying in a strange medbay. Frenzy was curled up beside him, which was nothing new. He looked around himself dully; Frenzy twitched but otherwise remained in recharge. Sam carefully sat up, and noticed that he wasn't the only one other then Frenzy who was there with him. Soundwave sat in a giant chair, also in recharge, staying close to his creation.

So, what his shadow self, a bit of consciousness he left behind when he escaped to the land of the dead, revealed in his new memories was true. The Decepticons had taken him in. He rubbed the mark on his forehead. A gleam of silver caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over at the berth beside him. On it was a mech that looked similar to Starscream, but was a deep purple. His wing was hanging by a thread, and he had a stab wound to shoulder, nearly severing his arm. He looked unconscious by the dimmed Optics, and occasionally air would pass in irregular pants through his vents.

"Ah, thee fleshling is awake." Sam looked down and saw the spiderlike mini medic known as Scalpel scuttle up to him. Another mech, this one blood red with black rims and a large hook over one of his servos entered the medbay and also approached Sam.

"Yes, it appears so," agreed the red mech, then to Sam he said, "I am Chief Medical Officer Hook for the Decepticons, and I believe you are acquainted with my associate medic Scalpel?"

Sam didn't respond, he just turned his gaze away from them. If they were doctors, then they would just eventually hurt him like all the others. Sam curled back against Frenzy.

A heavy sigh.

"We won't hurt you as those who held you prisoner have," Hook said, unexpectedly soft, "you are a Decepticon now; we take care of our own."

Sam looked back at the medic, for the first time acknowledging the mechs presence.

He held his gaze for a moment, then turned away, and cuddled back against Frenzy and fell back asleep.

Hook let out a frustrated growl. Scalpel shook his diminutive head.

"The Fleshling is indeed as Frenzy explained. His Glitch will take some time to heal, if it can be at all."

"Agreed, there are some that just can't be healed. I believe my counterpart on the Autoscums side has yet to repair Red Alerts paranoia."

"It is the price of war, yes?" mused Scalpel, as he scuttled onto the boys prone form and began a series of scans, the boy having long since fallen unconscious again.

"Yes, but what was done to him had nothing to do with the war. It would be easier to dismiss if it were."

"Hmm…truth in that, do you think we should tell Megatron of what else happened to the boy, what we discovered?" Scalpel voice was rife with distaste, "humans truly are appalling. I am glad that the boy has been claimed as a Decepticon. After what we discovered, it iz high chance I would kill the first fleshbag I come across."

"I am uncertain if it would be prudent to tell Megatron just yet about that," Hook said slowly, "no one truly can predict what he is processing when it comes to the youngling. I have heard the boy called Megatron's greatest enemy, next to Optimus Prime, perhaps more so, since the boy has actually killed him at one point, something that no other Cybertronian can claim. Also, through his actions, the lord's mighty master fell by Primes servos. Many are still surprised that the boy isn't outright dead, and to mark the boy with the honor of becoming a Decepticon…it is unheard of."

"It could be a pain, yes?" Scalpel suggested.

"That is also possible," conceded Hook, "but one thing for sure is that we don't know how he will react when he finds out. And from what I read of these particular incidents amongst the humans for the treatment of this boy's particular trauma, it is something very…delicately handled. If handled wrong, what little of the youngling's sanity that remains, may well be, destroyed."

"What about the other thing then?" Scalpel asked, conceding to the decision, "the reason for why the boy was taken by these Sector 7 people in the first place?"

"There's that," Hook sighed, "and if Lord Megatron finds out about the other thing, it could very well turn into an explosive situation."

"But if we do not, and the boy is not matched…"

"We do not know if _that_ will stabilize the imbalance, " Hook said sharply.

"Yes, but if it were known, then perhaps destiny will take its course without interference," pointed out the diminutive Con.

"Do you really think such…such an unlikely occurrence would happen anyway, despite if they all knew?"

"We have Frenzy, maybe even Soundwave as a backup if it doesn't occur naturally, besides, if the boy does offline permanently and Megatron finds out that yet again what he has sought for so long dies with him, he will not look to favorably upon us. We might join the boy in the Well of Allsparks for keeping this particular secret from him."

"True," conceded Hook, "fine then, I agree that the lord must be made abreast of that particular fact, it might even discourage the others from killing him at least, but as for the other issue…we leave it strictly between us and the youngling and possibly Frenzy, if he knows, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Megatron strode purposefully to the medbay of the Decepticon underwater base. It had taken a month to move everything, including the stasis pods that still housed the never to be hatched sparklings, to Earth at the bottom of the Atlantic. He was pleased with how well the setup had worked, and the Autobots had yet to discover their location.

Hook had commed him after 3 days of having the boy in his care. The fact that the boy was still there was a testament to the boy's injuries. More than the wounds on the boy's torso must have been evident if it was taking them this long to heal him.

Hook greeted him outside the medbay, Scalpel on his shoulder. Both cons looked utterly serious.

"Well?" he growled, "what do you two have to report?"

The med bots exchanged a glance, and then Hook took the conversational reins.

"The boys' condition has stabilized. There was a moment when his vitals seemed to drop until he was nearly offline, but he eventually stabilized himself. His wounds…"he paused then continued," from what we have examined, the boy was experimented on, extensively, during his incarceration. Frenzy also bares evidence of experimentation as well. Both are missing non vital components, and from what I can see…"

"…The nature of the experiments appears to be tied into resurrection, perhaps do to the boy's own display after his offlining in Egypt."

"They killed him, and brought him back, over and over again. In a variety of different methods." Hook cleared his vocal processor. "There is also evidence that they were studying the boys healing abilities and pain endurance, the same as Frenzy in this quarter."

Megatron couldn't help the disgusted growl. By primus! The insects would pay!

Still growling, the two medics exchanged another nervous glance and continued.

"The youngling…is no longer completely human," Hook said nervously, "the reason they kept him for so long, was because he bears a spark."

Dead silence, then…

"There is more,"

Megatron hissed, "spill it!"

"The boys spark, is no ordinary spark," Scalpel finished for his superior, "it's radiation levels are the exact same as those that were produced by the Allspark."

There was dead silence, as everyone waited for the leaders reaction.

"Are you telling me that the boy is the Allspark?" Megatron asked.

The two medics nodded, a little nervously, but before Megatron allowed himself to feel the triumph at finally having its power in his servos, as stunning as the news that it was now housed in the boy of all things, he noticed something else in the medics optics.

"The boy, who is now the vessel, was badly glitched, or traumatized as the humans refer to it," the medic continued to speak at the leaders look, "the trauma is so extensive, that the boys spark has become unstable. He may… not survive any plans you have for his power, let alone survive on his own. Frenzy was right to bring the boy to us, they would have cared for the boy, but without truly understanding the experience as you and Frenzy have, beyond the scout, he might have very well offlined by now."

Megatron let out an angry growl. The Allspark in his grasp finally, he had even marked it's vessel, his enemy, with his mark, and now he couldn't use it!

"Is there anything that can be done to stabilize him?"

The medics shared another glance; it was beginning to annoy him.

"There may be away," Hook said slowly, "but before it can succeed, we would ask that the boy be allowed to interact with the others. Given duties, trained by some of the others into becoming a true Decepticon warrior."

"Oh? And why should I do that? If he is as fragile as you say, he should be kept isolated."

"No, that is the worst thing we can do in his condition." Hook was firm in this, "According to Frenzy, the boy escapes deep into his mind during times of upset, as a coping mechanism, the key to stabilizing his spark lies in social interaction and purpose. Training to become a warrior will also help make the boy feel secure if he believes he has away to fight and protect himself from attack."

"And think of what a blow it will be for the Autobots to see their beloved human bearing your mark and fighting for the Decepticons." Scalpel added.

Megatron nodded, musing on the delicious shocked looks of betrayal on the Autobots faceplates, particularly his brother. He still felt that there was more going on than they were saying. There was more behind the boys instability then they were telling him, but Medics were odd that way, they kept more secrets then spies, he would not press the issue any further, and go ahead with the plan, but if the boy showed no improvement within a month, he would demand those secrets, if he had to peel it out of them bit by bit.

The medics had gone on into a more thorough report of the boys injuries and what his needs would be later on, when there was a surprised yell, a crash, and the unmistakable thump of a large mech hitting the floor.

The three mechs barreled through the into the Medbay to find a very confused Skywarp sitting on the ground on his aft, Soundwave looking around, waving an arm cannon wildly, also confused, and looking like he had been rudely surprised from a deep recharge.

"Soundwave! Stand down you imbecile!" roared Megatron, as he pushed past Hook. He looked around, "where is the boy?" suddenly everyone seemed to realize that the berth that Sam had been on for the past three days was empty.

"Frenzy is also missing," Soundwave declared worriedly, holstering his cannon, then looked down at Skywarp, who looked up at everyone else, deeply confused. It was Hook who realized that something had happened.

He nearly ran over his leader as he rushed forward to study Skywarp, easing his patient onto the berth scanning him. When he was done, he turned and amazed gaze to his unhappy leader.

"My lord Megatron, Skywarp is completely healed! His shoulder, his wing, which we had little chance of reattaching…"

"What?" squawked Skywarp.

"…is fully healed, and doesn't even bare a scar."

Scalpel confirmed this with his own scans, "fascinating!"

"We can discuss this later, right now, we must find the boy, and he is of primary importance."

"Huh?" was Skywarp brilliant reply.

It didn't take long for them to locate the human and Frenzy with the help of their scanners.

Hook gestured over to Skywarp, and then pointed downward silently. Sure enough, as the mechs crowded by the berth, Skywarp trying to make sure he didn't accidently kick his leader in the face, they spotted two pairs of eyes gleaming out at them.

Frenzy was crouched down beside the human who was sitting, huddled in on himself, staring down at his hands, rocking back and forth. At the sight of all those glowing red eyes and looming forms staring down at him, he scooted further into the shadows.

"Stay back," Frenzy ordered, "Sam needs space for the moment."

"What happened?" asked Hook, careful to keep his voice quiet.

"Sam healed," Frenzy said, pointing above his head at Skywarp.

Hook scanned Skywarp again, and sure enough found trace amounts of Allspark radiation on his shoulder and wing. He relayed his findings to Megatron.

"Healing damaged bodies is nothing new for the Allspark," Megatron said finally.

"Sam has only done it after one of my…appointments with the Sector 7 scientists, and…" continued Frenzy, he hesitated; the others leaned closer despite themselves. Finally Frenzy sighed, "When I said that I owed Sam my life, I meant that literally. They wanted to see how he would react around a dead Cybertronian. He had already been with them for two weeks. Sam didn't mean to do it consciously, he was desperate, and he hurt so much… he needed me. So, he revived me. He pulled my spark from the Well of Allsparks and when I revived, he was there, and so were they." Another careful expulsion of breathes from his vents, "As Soundwave is my creator, so Sam became mine as well, when he gave me life yet again. Haven't you noticed that I am different? That I lack the insanity and the stutter that I once had? Not only did he bring me back, but he altered me enough so that I could come back as a new spark, but retain all of my old memories."

There was silence at this, Hook and Scalpel exchanged a glance, unbeknownst to the others, a look that clearly said, 'there goes our safety net.'

Soundwave looked troubled, possibly wondering how much exactly was altered in his creations processor, and slight horror (though unnoticed), that he now bore a link of sorts, to the boy through Frenzy, as well as a debt.

As for Megatron he suddenly understood why Frenzy was so protective of the boy. Sam was his creator, though it was usually the other way around with the Creator being overprotective of the sparkling, Frenzy was not a sparkling. So it seemed the roles were reversed.

"Before any of you get any ideas about testing his healing and resurrection capabilities," warned Frenzy, "Sam doesn't just heal; he takes on the pain of those he heals. When he brings back to life what once was dead, with the exception of when he revived Prime…he dies."

Megatron and the others cast shocked looks in the human's direction. Sam reached wordlessly for Frenzy who gave a sigh of relief when he saw the pain begin to pass and gathered his human creator into his arms. It was Skywarp who surprised everyone by breaking the silence.

"The pain killers were wearing off, I could feel the pain from my severed wing, and from my arm, even though I was in deep recharge. Then I felt something else, something bright and warm, and there was no more pain. The boy…took my pain? Willingly?" the last he directed under the berth.

"Yes", Frenzy replied, "he is a true healer, he cannot resist, when another feels pain." Frenzy's voice was both bitter and sad.

Megatron frowned thoughtfully. Again this should be good news to the warlord. Someone who could heal, particularly in the midst of a prolonged battle, better than any med bot, and with the power of the Allspark, was an asset, particularly if he was to get any form of use out of the heavily glitched boy he had marked. Unfortunately, he had noticed Frenzy's tone. It implied that the boy using the Allspark for healing had not been an experience at the hands of those blasted humans that left said healer in a state of obvious emotional upset.

Megatron swore internally. Yet again, a possible avenue to use the Allspark was closed to him. If the medic's were right, he had to tread carefully, lest he permanently damage the vessel. He growled at the idea that he would have to be, ug! He couldn't even think the word! Less aggressive then, there that was easier to tank.

The medics had insisted though, treat the boy carefully or risk the vessels unstable spark from going out permanently. He gritted his denta. But finally he wrestled the instinctive urge to lay some sort of verbal or physical damage and said finally.

"The boy shall be given a month," He addressed his men, though his optics were fixed upon the boy who yet again barely acknowledged the warlord, lost in pain, "in that time the vessel will be placed with each member of the Decepticon corps to assess his skills (what little he has) as well as basic training in fighting, weaponry as well as Cybertronian and Decepticon values and ways. At the end of this time those who have come to assess the boys abilities shall bid for the boy as an underling and he shall be ranked accordingly. In the meanwhile…" he placed a servo on the ground and commanded sternly, "come here boy," to Megatron's credit, he tried to make the command not sound to ominous.

Again to everyone's surprise, instead of cowering away, Sam moved away from Frenzy, his hands no longer glowing, and walked towards the warlord and placed himself without pause and without any hint of unease into the servo of the one being who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions.

Megatron lifted the boy and stared into the fleshlings eyes. They were still disturbing to look at. Where was the boy's fearful yet brave defiance? Where was that determination to see the fall of yet another of the warlord's plans?

What would have annoyed slightly impressed and sometimes amused the leader seemed to have disappeared. The fleshling was almost doll like. Megatron sighed, why did it bother him so? The boy would be easier to manipulate, especially given his fragile mental state. The boy was even attached to Frenzy, who was still the creation of one of his most loyal Decepticon warriors Soundwave, even if now only in part. The boy was even connected through the huge mech as co-creator to Frenzy (as humorously appalling as that sounded) it wouldn't take much to completely bend the boy to his claws.

Then Megatron saw something flicker for the briefest moments in the organics eyes. Some emotion that, while he couldn't pin it down, left the warlord feeling strangely relieved to see yet another hint of something that meant that the boy wasn't permanently dead inside.

"Boy," he rumbled, "4 years ago, I offered to make you my pet. You refused and equated yourself, as any warrior worth their energon would act, by offlining the one who would offer such an insult. Unlike the Autobots, I have seen the possibility in you that you are more than their ideal; though you do share some of Primes disgusting self sacrifice tendencies." He let out a sigh through his vents. "I am not going to be asking you to do anything beyond your pitiful capabilities." He barred his pointed denta in a terrifying smile (to others, it only made the boy blink) "as a Decepticon I will be demanding it."

Sam blinked again, and again something stirred there, and for a moment, the barest of milliseconds, Megatron fancied that he could see the boy's lip twitch slightly upwards. Then it was gone, and Megatron wondered if it was a glitch in his optics. He set the boy down who was immediately scooped up with Frenzy by Soundwave. The two small Decepticons, one organic, one robotic cuddled together in Soundwave's cassette compartment, entering recharge and sleep almost instantly.

Megatron turned away with a growl, dismissing the boy from his thoughts and went to find some much needed recharge back in the cozy darkness of his private quarters. No one saw the thoughtful exchange of glances between the two medics.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings through the story will have flashbacks of torture and also interfacing in future chapters

Chapter 2

**(Decepticon base – Training room)**

Frenzy went in with Sam, the boy's arms tightly around Frenzy. "Sam, you will be okay, but you must train, it will help you." Frenzy said, as Sam slowly gazed around him with only vague interest.

The truth of everything the boy had been through shined within those blank eyes, which held a haunted look to them. Sam shook his head quickly, his vacant expression in his eyes held fear in them now, as frenzy gently pulled away from his charge. "Sam, no one will ever hurt you ever again." Frenzy replied as he motioned toward the Con waiting for him.

Sam eyed the imposing black and white mech, but hesitantly stepped forward.

Barricade watched with shock how Frenzy was able to get the human to respond better than any of them, aside from Megatron who was able to get slight reactions from the boy as well.

He remembered when he first went after the boy and how he had that scared look, but there was a bit of something else in the boy, a sense of fight in him that most beings possessed, that bit that made someone fight to survive.

Now however, there wasn't even a faint hint of the boy's old self any longer, those human insects had taken something from him.

Sam gradually brought his gaze up and saw Barricade standing by the wall waiting for him. Sam moved toward the intimidating mech, while Barricade motioned for Frenzy to leave, per Megatron's orders, while he trained the boy.

Megatron believed that having Frenzy around would only hamper the boys ability to heal. So whenever Sam was in training, barring recharge time, he was to not be in the small mechs presence. It may seem cruel to an outsider, but even frenzy understood Megatron's reasoning's. The boy had to learn to be independent.

Within seconds the shock trooper had his holoform activated, while Sam merely watched, his eyes never changing their expressions. "Now Ladiesman217, I am going to show you some moves, and how to counter those moves. So no one can ever take you by surprise in a fight, or in a situation where you might be taken off guard." Barricade said approaching Sam, "First, trust no one, but yourself, always remember that." Barricade remarked as Sam watched as Barricade showed him the moves.

Barricade's movements were flawless; Sam watched never taking his eyes off of the Con. Sam slowly started to follow Barricade's movements, while the Con spared a glance and saw the boy following his lead.

He smirked, so the boy was not as forgone as they had feared, he could follow orders.

Sam had no idea these movements were any help in battle, they seemed a little pointless to him really, but he was used to following orders by now, He turned away and was in his own little world, Sam never saw Barricade pick up a human size sword. The idea of this exercise was for Sam to be able to deflect the sword after.

"Remember turn your back on no one even those you know and trust," Barricade said.

Sam was ready to ask why when he turned to see Barricade approaching the sword in hand, twirling it threateningly.

Sam suddenly wasn't seeing Barricade any longer, his mind had faltered and he was seeing images in his brain.

**(Flashback to Sam's being a prisoner of Sector 7)**

_Samuel James Witwicky lay on a metal table, with several Sector 7 scientists crowded around the table._

_The guards in the ward laughed cruelly, watching the boys suffering was their reward, his punishment also part of one of the endless experiments on the boy who held a part of the beings that had trashed the original sector 7 base. _

_Sam's frightened hazel eyes locked with the lead scientist, as a long jagged knife was brought out and used to carve the word on his chest…..TRAITOR. The boy screamed in pain as blood seeped from the wounds, and ran down from his sides onto the metal table._

_**(Sam's POV)**_

_I hurt so badly, blinding pain raced all through me. I was scared, but I also hated _these_ people. I was treated like some sort of parasite instead of a human being. I didn't deserve this; I never did anything to any of these bastards. I felt blinding agony shooting all through my body; I felt blood running down the sides of my body. The pain licked all through me like a tidal wave raging within the oceans. "Stop this please, this is wrong!" I screamed._

_The lead scientist an older guy, whose looks I would later forget, one of many hands that would come to cause me suffering, merely smirked at me then pulled out a lighter my eyes widening at his intentions. I shook my head no, but as always_

_I received no mercy. With a smirk, the scientist held a burning brand, red hot in his hands._

_The second the flame touched my skin I screamed as the smell of burning flesh, my flesh reached my nose pain as bright as the sun hit me. The pain finally so bad I could merely pass out from it._

**(Flashback ends)**

Sam fell to his knees screaming scrambling to the side of the room, rocking back and forth with that blank haunted look in his hazel eyes. Frenzy came running, soon after, ignoring the order that sent him away, instincts telling him that his creator and charge was in distress.

He came in, looking wildly protective of Sam once more. Barricade tried to figure out what caused the human to glitch out on him. "What did you do?" Frenzy demanded as he rushed over to the distressed boy.

"I was training him; the moves I was teaching him would eventually help him to repel an attack with blades," Barricade said looking at Sam, with confusion.

Barricade did not like being confused; found his anger filling his circuits, at how the human insects could damage one of their own so badly. Sam glanced up at the words of the Decepticon, his spark flaring, and then settling, as he realized what Barricade was saying now. Yes, this was Barricade, it wasn't the scientist with the knives or the brand. This was a Decepticon, he remembered now, They were teaching him to protect himself against Sector 7.

Sam had been hurt enough and had been a victim, but he wanted that all to end.

Sam steadily got to his feet shocking both the other little Con and the bigger Con. Sam's eyes still haunted, but something else was at a snail's pace was creeping in them. "Again…." was all Sam said, but in a firm tone.

Frenzy moved to the side watching, while Barricade nodded and reactivated his holoform. Sam's mind flashed mental images of the older man, who had carved his chest up so badly. He twitched, but locked his knee's together.

"Are you sure?" Frenzy asked.

"Yeah…" Sam answered as he nodded toward Barricade.

Barricade charged with the blade, Sam snarled, his mind flashing those images. Sam caught the blade from hitting him and swung his leg out catching the surprised Con. Sam had Barricade's holoform down, and disarmed him within minutes. Barricade stared impressively at Sam. "Not too bad, human; you took me down."

Barricade had to admit the kid learned quickly, but he wanted to know what pushed him. "You did well, but what fueled your actions?" he asked.

Sam got up, and held out his hand toward Barricade's holoform. Sam's hazel eyes shined with anger then as he spoke, hatred slowly crept into them. "The bastard who did this to me, I was seeing him in my mind." Sam hissed as he lifted the shirt up.

Barricade could feel the rage radiating from the boy, and quite frankly he could understand the rage. What they did to him was sickening and from his point of view none of those responsible should be left alive. Sam was one of them now, and they protected their own regardless of what others said about them.

Sam was breathing heavy, his hazel eyes locking with Barricade's red eyes on the holoform.

Then Sam gave a sigh and wrapped an arm around Frenzy, when a faint, crooked smile crossed his lips, the first in a long while.

"Keep training me." Sam simply said as Barricade smirked and nodded.

Frenzy eventually backed up and watched, as Barricade started once more going through steps, showing the boy how to handle himself. Sam was a quick learner, a nothing really new, improved memory was a feature of being the Allspark carrier, but he learned because for the first time, the idea of actually surviving now prodded his senses sharply. He wouldn't be a victim anymore; he would be a survivor never again to allow those people to hurt him or Frenzy ever again.

Ooo oooo ooo

Soundwave came in to get the two little Cons bringing them to his quarters once more. Barricade had trained Sam all week with learning to maneuver his body so he wouldn't be vulnerable to any other humans taking him down like that again. Sam was surprisingly good. He was agile and had disarmed Barricade every time that they sparred. Barricade had seen that determination in the boy's eyes grow, he was turning out to be quite good.

However, what Barricade didn't see while sparring with the boy was his cocky attitude, he was set and far more determined to keep from being a victim again, which was good, but he was far from healed. Barricade seemed to realize this, which also seemed to make him want to push him that much more. He was one of them now; he burned with hatred from the humans who had done this to the boy and Frenzy.

"I am pleased with how far you have come, Sam." Barricade replied, as Sam glanced up a slight smile spreading across his face at him saying his name.

"Thanks..." Sam said as he held out his hand to the holoform.

Barricade smirked, and reached for the extended hand. "You're okay, Sam." Barricade remarked.

"You're not too bad yourself, Cade." Sam said.

It still shocked Barricade how this little human managed to worm his way into his circuits. Mostly because he was once an enemy to the Decepticons on the same level as Megatron's brother Optimus Prime.

Barricade watched as Sam went to Frenzy hugging the Con. "No one will ever hurt us again, Frenzy; never." Sam said as he held the smaller Con.

Soundwave came in while they were he tilted his head glancing at Barricade.

::: Megatron wishes a report:::

Barricade looked over at Soundwave and nodded. "You are dismissed Sam." Barricade said as the human Decepticon nodded.

Soundwave scooped up both little Cons and went to their quarters; there was a cube of energon for Frenzy and human fuel for Sam. Sam had finally showed improvement on eating, which was pleasing to them. Hook and Scalpel had made remarks that Sam needed human fuel, so he didn't fall into complete weakness. Sam was very happy eating a burger, fries and chocolate shake. That of course, making his stomach happy allowed for him to easily fall into recharge with Frenzy safely in his arms.

Ooo oooo ooo

**(Megatron's quarters – Barricade and Megatron)**

Megatron steepled his clawed fingers, listening to Barricade's week ending report on the progress with Sam's training. Then watched as Barricade replayed the way Sam had changed after he had the flashback.

"The fleshling shows potential after all, but it seems he is still glitching, but it seems it helps him, facing these memories," the leader finally mused, "at least, that is the theory according to the medics. It makes him want to fight back stronger, once he realizes he is no longer helpless."

Silence….

"Very well, who is next to train him?" asked Megatron to the company at large.

"Starscream and his Trine are training him next," Barricade answered. The decision had been decided amongst the mechs by a vigorous game of rock, paper scissors, a human decision game that had recently taken a fad-like hold on the Cons, and something Megatron found amusing and to insane to squash.

"Very well…." Megatron replied. "It would seem he isn't a total loss after all." Megatron said, "Now leave me to my thoughts," he mumbled, as Barricade left a visual copy of what had happened and bowed out with the others.

Megatron watched and growled inwardly, as he got up and headed for his berth still growling to himself not really sure what had him so irritated.

He poured himself a little energon, then after a moment, he flicked the annoyance away mentally and settled in for a much needed recharge.

Ooo oooo ooo

**(Decepticon base – Soundwave's quarters)**

Soundwave onlined, noticing Sam was absent from where Frenzy was recharging, he was ready to slightly panic when he saw the boy sitting on his desk. He had a music device that Frenzy thought would be a reward of sorts for how hard he was training. Sam was sitting, just staring out into space with the headphones on his audios…err, ears. Soundwave delicately reached out with his mind to the boy and could sense that while the boy seemed calmer as he listened to the Earth music, but still bore an underline well of dark emotions that he knew the boy was still disassociating himself from. He refrained from digging further should he alert the boy to his mental probing.

Sam glanced at his hands for a moment, the action was curious to Soundwave. It was then the Con received a private comm from Megatron.

::: I will be observing his training with the Seekers today:::

::: Does Starscream know?:::

The question had distracted him, his comm. was almost laced with humor, well, as much as the stoic mech could express, but Megatron ignored it.

::: Get the boy ready::::

::: Affirmative at once, Lord Megatron:::

Soundwave glanced over at the boy; he was just staring out at nothing in particular.

"Frenzy, Starscream and his trine are waiting," Soundwave called to Frenzy, who had onlined, and was watching Sam with that intent focus that he had been using since their arrival; who nodded and went to get his human ready for the day.

"Sam?" Frenzy said.

Sam looked at Frenzy and smiled, as the little Con went into Sam's arms. Sam rested his head on Frenzy's shoulder plates and just held him. Soundwave watched, still amazed by the interaction between the human and Frenzy.

"Starscream and his trine are waiting for you, they train you this week," Frenzy replied as Sam nodded.

Ooo oooo ooo

**(Training room)**

Sam saw Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker waiting for him; he saw their holoforms crackle to life. Sam locked eyes with Starscream's; Sam watched as Starscream motioned to his trine.

"We shall see how agile you are; when there is more than one enemy you need to think on your pedes," Starscream explained.

Sam looked confused then, "Pedes?"

"What humans would call feet," Skywarp answered.

"Oh okay…" Sam replied.

"Now watch Skywarp and Thundercracker, and then we will spar," Starscream directed pompously.

Sam moved toward Starscream's holoform hesitantly, and watched as Skywarp and Thundercracker let loose on each other. They would do jumps and flips over each other and disarm the other; some of the moves were quite violent. Sam watched as the sparring quickly spiraled into Sam's mind, memorizing every move. Learning was somewhat quick for him since he had come in contact with the shard, which was why Sam was given only a week with each mech.

He noticed, somewhat dispassionately, that unlike Barricades more brutish, in your face attacks, the Seekers fought in a manner that was more dance then fight, more dodge and quick strikes then real hand to hand engaging. Sam watched and glanced over at Starscream, the expression on his face could only be summed up in one word…. arrogant. Had Sam been more emotionally involved, he would have rolled his eyes at the Seekers behavior. Sam glanced back at the two other Seekers, had he been capable of it, like the old Sam, the movements of the Seekers graceful dexterity, speed, and flexibility would have amazed him. he then noticed Starscream's expectant look in his direction. He figured that voicing the vague thoughts out loud would at least satisfy his new teacher, so he commented hesitantly,

"Their movements are so graceful," Sam replied as Starscream glanced over at him, "When I trained with Barricade his style was more aggressive a head on no holds back type; but Skywarp and Thundercracker's moves are more calculated and dance like" Starscream smirked, looking satisfied and replied.

"We are Seekers; we pride ourselves on being a lot more agile; and the term you used 'graceful'. We are far more superior then grounders; they are limited in ways we aren't," his cocky attitude showing greatly.

Sam turned his attention back to the two engaging each other, his attention was reluctantly peeked.

He had never seen anything so beautiful, the way they fought. Sam glanced back at Starscream, his eyes showing a hint of interest for the first time since he was there. "I want to learn that, it's so beautiful." Starscream turned his head looking at the fleshy that had once been a hated enemy, startled for a moment by the unexpected comment.

"Very well, face me." Starscream ordered. "I want you to try and disarm me." Starscream replied.

Sam tilted his head and took the stance, that Skywarp and Thundercracker showed him.

Some hours later, after an exhaustive day of sweat, blood and bruises, no matter how hard he tried, Sam was taken down by Starscream, no matter how quickly he picked up on things. The Mech kept changing his routine so that he couldn't learn any fighting habits and predict his moves beyond just noticing particular moves just before it is too late. He heavily suspected that the mech was even holding back. The day was nearly over when Sam landed hard on his back with a grunt for hopefully the last time.

"Do you surrender?" Starscream demanded.

Sam frowned and tried to push Starscream off of his body, which he failed at naturally. Starscream was Megatron's second in command, so he wasn't an easy warrior to take down. Sam stared up at Starscream, who merely smirked at Sam with that overconfident expression.

"You can't pin me, can you?" Starscream mused as he slowly got up letting Sam up, "try again, and you keep trying until you get it right."

Sam fought down tears from forming in his eyes at the order.

Sam tried to mimic those graceful moves, that Skywarp and Thundercracker showed him. However Sam found himself pinned time and time again by Starscream, something Sam found he couldn't stop from happening.

Sam felt defeated; he would never make any kind of warrior.

"This is a waste of time," Sam finally replied his tone overwhelmed, but worst of all he felt his spirit was crushed under the weight of failure yet again.

Sam scrambled to the corner of the training room his body visibly shaking. "I am exactly what Megatron said, I am weak, I can't be turned into anything of any use. I am just a little nobody just like those people from Sector 7 said I was, I was useless and deserved everything I got." Sam finally cried as tears ran down his face.

Starscream sneered at that. He was not happy at all with how the training was going.

"Look boy, you will not start this pity fest; you will train and you will fight until you have no more body fluids to leak all over my nice clean training room. You will train harder than you're doing and you will learn to handle yourself like a Decepticon, and the number one rule in being a Decepticon is that we are never weak, do I make myself abundantly clear?" Starscream demanded as Sam merely watched the lead Seeker with wide eyes. "Well?" Starscream asked with a sneer.

Sam glanced at Starscream nervously then, "Yes sir," Sam whispered as Starscream nodded.

"Go have some fuel and we will meet back in here in one Earth hour." Starscream stated.

**ooo oooo Ooo oooo**

Sam sat in the designated area where he ate; Frenzy was beside him, allowed to visit since Sam was on break, and watching him knowing Sam was troubled. He knew Starscream would be hard on Sam, and as much as he hated it, he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sam had to learn and train; this would be the only way he could defend himself against the fleshbags that did those things to him should anyone try to take him again. Frenzy saw Skywarp approaching in his holoform, a tall and lanky human male with devil may care smirk, ripped jeans and t-shirt, in purple and grey, and a unshaven 20 something physic to talk to Sam.

"Hey frenzy, I need to talk to the kid alone, okay?" Skywarp asked.

Frenzy gazed at Sam who nodded that it was okay, Frenzy gave the boy a quick hug and left them. Sam glanced up at Skywarp tilting his head, as he took a bite from his sandwich, noting absently that the man looked like an unkempt Aston kutcher, obviously yet another mech taking his looks from the net, reminded of Barricade's leather clad Brad Pitt and Starscream's sleek, though younger, Hugh Grant.

"I have an interesting deal for you, care to hear it?" Skywarp asked.

"Okay…" Sam said as Skywarp smiled.

"Do you like pranks?" he asked, sounding non-chalant, and startling the human at the odd and unexpected discourse.

Sam slowly answered unsurely "Yeah, I suppose."

Skywarp smiled once more, a truly self satisfied grin of expectation.

"Good, here's the deal; you help me pull off a prank on Starscream and Thundercracker and I will train you during the night starting tonight. So you can show Starscream you can take him down and pin him, alright? Do we have a deal?" Skywarp asked.

Sam stared at the mech, this coming from a Decepticon was unexpected to say the least, but he could really use the help, and he admitted that he felt the first stirrings of real interest and curiosity in a long while stir in his mind. He extended his hand toward Skywarp. "It's a deal," Sam said as they shook on it sealing their little private deal.

"Excellent!" the Seeker crowed, rubbing his servos together.

Sam glanced over at Skywarp. "What type of prank were you figuring on for them?" Sam asked.

A smirk touched the Seeker's face then. "It has to be one that they will remember for a very long time." Skywarp replied a snicker rumbling deep within him.

Oooooooooooooo ooooo

Sam, making good on his end of the deal, had made a list of some things he would need and Skywarp went off and retrieved the items. Sam saw Starscream and Soundwave watching him oddly; he simply held onto Frenzy and rested his head on the small Con. They both gained strength from each other, Frenzy held Sam tightly against him until it was time to return to training.

**(Training Room)**

Sam walked back into the training room, watching as the three seekers were entertaining each other by sparring. Sam sat on the floor and observed them, eyeing Starscream as the grey Seeker flipped and dove over Thundercracker's side arching kick. He was curious about the second in command now, he found he wanted to learn everything about him and his trine not just training but war stories.

He watched as both Skywarp and Thundercracker took turns disarming their wing commander each at least once. "That was by luck!" Starscream snapped, getting up as his intakes cycled hard and fast.

"Hey Starscream, can I ask you something?" Sam asked as the Seeker glanced down at the boy, whom he had just noticed was watching them.

"What is it?" he demanded clearly annoyed his trine had gotten the better of him and in front of the fleshy.

"I am curious about you and your trine; I want to know everything not just training but old war stories too," Sam said, again unexpectedly.

This shocked Starscream slightly, it was quite evident by the look on his faceplates. Starscream sat down on the floor followed by Skywarp and Thundercracker, they watched as Starscream merely watched Sam at first.

"What would you like to know?" Starscream asked.

"How did Megatron come to pick you as his second in command?" Sam asked.

A smile crossed Starscream's face then. "He and Starscream have a colorful past." Thundercracker mused.

Starscream huffed. "Megatron knows a superior warrior when he sees one; I have won more victories for him in some of the lesser battles." Starscream said as he could see for himself Sam was truly interested in his battle stories.

A smug expression crossed the vain jet's face; he loved talking about his favorite subject himself. He talked about several battles that took place on Cybertron against the Autobots. Sam cringed at the violent details of several Autobots he had killed and was sorry he asked about the battle stories. But he couldn't help the interest in learning about them all of them. He should have done the same with Barricade, and reminded himself he could go to see Barricade later; and ask him about his war stories too.

When Sam's training was done for the day, Starscream's holoform pulled him to the side.

"What did you think of my past battles I told you about?" he asked smugly.

Sam smiled. "You are a true warrior and have earned that title as Megatron's second in command." Sam replied as he saw the jet's holoform nod and smile with smugness only Starscream could show.

**(Much later that night)**

Sam was in Skywarp's hand fixing a nuzzle in the wash racks, Skywarp snickered at this prank the boy came up with. "Okay, it's all set, Skywarp." Sam replied.

"Good, now remember tomorrow I will start your private training, alright?" Skywarp reminded the boy.

"Yeah I remember and Skywarp?" Sam asked.

"Yes…."

"Thank you." Sam said as Skywarp merely nodded with a quick smile.

Skywarp returned back to the quarters he shared with Starscream and Thundercracker. "Where did you disappear too?" Starscream demanded.

"Nowhere, why?" he asked as Starscream narrowed his optics at him.

"You better not be lying to me, Skywarp." Starscream mumbled.

"Why would I lie, Screamer?" Skywarp asked lying down on his berth.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Starscream mumbled.

Skywarp smirked and turned over onto his side, while he tried to hold in a snicker as he thought about the prank he and Sam thought up.

He was going to pull one over on his trine mates regardless of anything else and do it with Sam's help.

_**(Diego Garcia – Autobot base)**_

_Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet watched Bumblebee pace back and forth making a sad whining sound. Optimus for his part felt to blame for the boy's disappearance, and cursed his brother up and down for it. He had been going to ask General Morshower to allow Sam to stay at the base with them. He never got the chance, because the General was so busy, and then this happened and the Autobot leader was sick about it._

_Optimus used Jetfire's jets that Ratchet and Jolt had fixed; he searched all over for the boy. Optimus shared a special bond with their Sam, as did Bumblebee, and there for a while both Autobots could feel agony in their sparks. They knew at some point he was being tortured, they could feel it in their sparks. Then it just stopped and neither bot wanted to say what the other was thinking._

_Optimus walked over to the fence and stared out at nothing in particular, energon tears slid down his face as his guilt hammered inside his chest._

_Ratchet shook his head in despair; Ironhide glanced over at the CMO. "What….? I've seen that look before on your face plates." Ironhide said as Sideswipe and his newly arrived brother Sunstreaker rolled up._

"_He is too distracted; he doesn't recharge right or barely refuels. It's like he just doesn't care anymore." Ratchet replied._

_Sunstreaker frowned. "All that over a fleshy, why bother….?" Sunstreaker mumbled as out of nowhere Bumblebee hearing those words charged Sunstreaker._

_Bumblebee had tackled Sunstreaker landing Sunstreaker onto his back. "__**TAKE IT BACK!"**__ Bumblebee yelled._

"_**GET OFF ME!"**__ snapped Sunstreaker. _

"_No, you take it back first, he was my boy!"Bumblebee growled using his fixed vocal processor._

"_You're insane, get off me!" Sunstreaker snarled._

"_**BUMBLEBEE, ENOUGH…..!" **__Ironhide ordered as Bumblebee slowly got off of Sunstreaker._

_Bumblebee was furious with Sunstreaker; the little scout's blue optics flashed brightening with fury. Sam was special to Bumblebee as well as to Optimus Prime; Optimus loved the boy like a sparkling. He had saved his life twice; he held great respect and love for the boy. _

_Bumblebee snarled and stalked over toward Optimus staying close to his leader._

"_I miss him so badly, Optimus." whispered Bumblebee._

_Optimus made a sad whining sound his optics misting once more. "Forgive me, Bumblebee; please someday forgive me for failing you." Optimus begged as he walked away from his scout his spark flaring in pain and loss._

"_There was only two other times Optimus was so lost like this…." Ratchet replied._

_Silence….._

"_When he lost Megatron and when Elita was killed." Ironhide and Sideswipe mumbled._

"_Yes…." was all Ratchet could say then._

_**(Optimus' POV)**_

_I felt my spark being torn apart, that human boy was the world to me. I remembered how I have watched that human grow from awkward human to a soldier, that I was proud to call my friend. I felt my scout's optics on me as he walked up beside me his optics leaking energon as well as mine. There was a time I would never allow my emotions to show in front of my men, but I didn't care now. I felt as humans would say hollow inside like a part of my soul had been ripped apart. I had lost so much in this slagging war, Megatron, Elita, family, comrades, friends and now Sam. How much more must I lose, how much more grief must happen before it ends? _

_I hadn't noticed the helicopter coming; Bumblebee was gently stroking my arm making a keening sound. _

_It wasn't until I heard a female voice that I turned, and looked toward the ground. I saw Mikaela. I lowered my hand slowly toward her; I needed to tell her I was sorry for bringing pain into her life._

"_I am sorry Mikaela for bringing pain into your life, if we weren't in your lives Sam might still be alive." I said as I couldn't help the tears that flooded down my face at that moment._

"_Optimus, what are you talking about? If it weren't for you I would never have met Sam, we will find him and he will be alive." she said as she touched my face hugging me. "You died for Sam; you gave your life force to protect him. You are a true friend to him. There is no greater friend than one who is willing to lie down his life for him. Your sacrifice for Sam meant something to him, it always will no matter what happens, there will always be a part of you inside of Sam." Mikaela said to me as she kissed my cheek plates._

_I could feel her tiny little hands caressing my face as my spark raced. "He loved you, Optimus." She said to me as Bumblebee moved closer making a whining sound. _

_Bumblebee leaned closer and Mikaela caressed my scout's face as well. "He loved you too, Bee." she replied caressing his face from my hand. _

"_I didn't protect him, I failed Sam and Optimus." Bumblebee whispered as energon fell from his optics._

"_You could never fail me, Bumblebee." I answer softly._

"_And neither one of you failed Sam, so stop thinking that, okay?" she replied._

_I merely look at my scout who returns the expression; this human is stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for. It was no wonder Sam feel in love with her, she was strong, confident and full of strength. In many ways, she reminded me of Elita-1; Elita was filled with strength and she was a fierce warrior as well as a lover. I shivered as I was reminded of her, I missed her so much. It was during times of great grief when her strength was needed, but now it was a little human who was giving me strength. My thumb gently rubbing her back, my optics shuttered as she looked from me to my scout._

"_We will get Sam back, I know we will." Mikaela replied with strong confidence in her voice._

"_Thank you, Mikaela; I am grateful for your strength and friendship." I said._

"_Anytime for you Optimus and you too Bumblebee." she replied kissing Bumblebee as well._

_Her tiny human hands circled first my chest plates, and then Bumblebee's trying to make our grief and guilt melt away. "Easy guys, things will get better…I promise you." she whispered._

_Silence….._

"_My girlfriends and I have been searching too; we will find him we have to have faith, guys." Mikaela said._

_I knew she was right, it was just having him torn from our grasp was like a mockery to me. Lennox, Epps and Graham walked up to us; I could tell Lennox wanted to address me about something._

"_Yes major, what is it?" I asked._

"_Optimus, Mikaela is right this is in no way your fault none of it." Lennox said._

_It's funny how such small fragile creatures could have such big hearts, when they wanted to. I was touched by this show of concern that they showed my scout and myself._

"_Thank you major, that means a lot to me." I replied as he nodded._

"_Well, it's true I only speak the truth." Lennox answered as my spark seemed to race with less chaos at their words._

"_Megatron needs to be turned into a toaster, seriously…" Epps said as I felt a smile touch my lip plates._

_Epps could be rather humorous without even trying at times, I liked the human very much. But regardless of anything else my brother had taken Sam, and if Sam was alive I will get him back that I swore my honor on._

"_Optimus Prime!" exclaimed a human female._

_I cringed and knew who it was Judy Witwicky, Sam's femme creator and she held a bat in her hand._

"_**WHERE IS MEGATRON, WHAT HAS HE DONE TO OUR BOY?" **__she demanded. "__**HE BETTER RETURN OUR SON OR I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" **__she yelled as Graham tried to take the bat from her. __**"GET OFF ME!"**__ she snarled pushing Graham away. _

_As quickly as she had gotten angry, she slid to the ground in tears. "Find him, Optimus; please find my baby." she cried as Bumblebee went to her and carefully lifted her into his hands, and nuzzled her against his face._

"_I give you my word we will track down Sam and find him on my honor." I said._

"_Judy you can call me Judy, Optimus." she answered, as I felt my spark tighten._

_Sam didn't really realize it, but his courage came from this courageous femme, she was willing to go up against Megatron with only a bat in tow. Megatron wouldn't think twice of stepping on her or using his fusion cannon. But yet this little femme didn't care, all she cared about was retrieving her youngling. _

_**(Many hours later)**_

_Mikaela and Sam's parents left the Autobot base, Mikaela telling Optimus and others she would keep in touch. If she saw or heard anything she would get a ride on helicopter there again, this pleasing Optimus and the others knowing she was keeping them in the loop._

_Optimus and Bumblebee were becoming more and more determined to find Samuel, now that they had a newer stronger faith thanks to Mikaela and Judy._

**(Soundwave's Quarters)**

Sam couldn't sleep no matter how hard he had tried; he was too keyed up about training with Skywarp. He glanced at Frenzy, and then at Soundwave both were recharging. Sam frowned, he had to figure out a way to leave Soundwave's quarters without anyone onlining, as a result. He just was at a loss as to how it would be done.

Frenzy onlined as Sam was shifting to get up. "Where are you going, Sam?" Frenzy asked curiously.

"I have to go see Skywarp; he is going to teach me some extra stuff." Sam explained as the little hacker watched Sam intently.

"Really….?" Frenzy asked.

"Yes, I can't seem to pin Starscream; I feel like exactly what Megatron used to call me before weak and useless, when I can't learn something right and it frustrates me." Sam said.

"But you are not useless or weak, Sam." Frenzy remarked.

Frenzy felt bad for Sam, he remembered the old Sam. Sam with the help of that feisty human femme bested him, when they first met with Barricade. Barricade had approached the boy alone at first, and then revealed his true identity; and the boy screamed trying to run away from Barricade. That was his first mistake **NEVER** run or turn your back on the Decepticon hunter, he was a deadly foe to come in contact with. Frenzy noticed how different Sam's personality was now; it was almost like he was as humans would say 'Acted like a whipped dog.' His lack of confidence and defiance seemed to also bother Megatron, even though he tried to hide it. However Frenzy was still overprotective of the boy, and would show it in every way he could.

Frenzy tilted his head a look of pure concern on his face.

"But Sam, you need to recharge when all three Seekers will be training you tomorrow." Frenzy replied. "Rest now…." Frenzy said as Soundwave spoke startling both Frenzy and Sam.

"Frenzy is right, it is more logical for you to recharge, and save strength for training in the morning." Soundwave remarked in that strange monotone he always used.

"Yes sir….." Sam finally answered, as he was forced to settle down with Frenzy.

Ooooooo oooooo ooooo

Sam made sure to hurry and meet Skywarp, who was recharging in the training room.

"Skywarp, I am so sorry I couldn't get out last night." Sam replied as the jet onlined his optics, and smirked.

"I figured as much, I just stayed in here and practiced; then recharged here." Skywarp explained.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Sam asked.

Skywarp glanced down at the human, and then tilted his head. This little human really didn't have much self esteem at all, but with what Megatron had said about him before. The little human was cocky and insubordinate and mouthed off at Megatron every chance he got.

"No not a chance, you have potential like Megatron said; it just has to be properly channeled is all." Skywarp said.

Sam smiled at that, he liked when he received positive feedback. It helped him, when the others said positive things to him giving back very slowly what Sector Seven took from him.

"Can you show me some moves while we're waiting?" Sam asked.

"Alright…." Skywarp replied activating his holoform.

Sam watching Skywarp as he moved, and like before the moves were so graceful and beautiful. They never looked like battle moves when the Seekers moved it looked like dance moves. It always amazed Sam, when he watched them.

Sam took his position, and the two started sparring; Skywarp was shocked how each time he went at Sam the boy blocked each advance.

"Very good, Sam….." Skywarp replied his tone letting Sam know he was being truthful.

Neither of them realized Megatron was watching with Soundwave, Soundwave seemed pleased with the boy's progress. But whether Megatron was pleased it was hard to tell; because said mech was keeping his face plates unreadable as they watched.

Sam used Skywarp's weight against him, and when he did the jet went down once more. Skywarp chuckled then. "You're getting good…." he said.

Sam smiled, but sighed.

"It's only good when I can pin Starscream, he is really good and I need to pin him. I mean he is Megatron's second in command, Megatron wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't the best, right?" Sam said.

"This is true, but I wouldn't tell Screamer that, he has an ego the size of this planet." Skywarp replied.

Sam grew silent then. He felt his thoughts drifting to Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, he missed them especially Bumblebee. He also missed Mikaela and his family. He wanted to see them, but he also wondered what Optimus would say about him becoming a Decepticon. He lowered his gaze toward the floor; he guessed he let everyone down. His thoughts once more drifted to those of helplessness and being a loser. A silent tear ran down his face, Skywarp caught this but said nothing.

Skywarp instead decided to distract the boy by talking to him.

"I never got the chance before, but I wanted to thank you." Skywarp replied.

Sam glanced over at Skywarp looking confused.

"Thank me for what?" he asked.

"You healed me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you were hurting I had too." Sam replied shrugging.

Sam frowned.

"I miss them…." was all Sam said.

"The Autobots…?" Skywarp asked.

"Everyone…. I used to tell Optimus all I wanted was a normal life, but I know now that will never happen. Mikaela she told me she loved me, and I loved her too. I was scared…" he admitted.

"Of what…?" Skywarp asked.

Megatron nodded to Soundwave, and Soundwave turned the intercom systems on; so they could hear the conversation.

Sam laughed, but it wasn't his usual laugh. It was a tired laugh one that Megatron was not used to hearing from the boy.

"Her leaving me, she was used to jocks; you know guys half my size. I got picked on constantly especially by her ex jock boyfriend Trent." Sam said.

Skywarp frowned.

"Did you kick his aft?" Skywarp asked.

"Guys like me, they don't kick ass; they get their asses kicked." Sam explained. "I think Megatron nailed it, when he said I was pathetic and useless." Sam remarked.

Silence…

"The only time I did anything of any importance was when I revived Optimus saving his life." Sam said.

"The Autobots and other fleshies would have said you were a hero keeping the Allspark from Megatron." Skywarp said trying to understand the boy's mental frame better.

Sam shrugged, and then his eyes turning haunted once more; this was something both Megatron and Soundwave noticed.

"At what cost, your race was screwed then at that point; I mean I single handedly messed it up. I mean what Megatron wanted was wrong, but at the same time what I did was wrong too. Our actions have consequences, and now mine seem to be catching up with me." Sam replied. "I am not a hero, if anyone is a hero it's Optimus. He doesn't like killing I know he doesn't; he wants peace and wants his brother back." Sam whispered.

Soundwave turned toward Megatron, who merely growled and snarled stalking away. Megatron had heard enough Soundwave had figured, he glanced slowly back toward Skywarp and Sam. Then he went after his leader to find where he had disappeared too.

Sam glanced over at Skywarp and shrugged.

"Do you think I am weak?" he asked the jet.

"No, I don't think you are weak, well maybe in the beginning I did. But Sam if you were weak, you wouldn't be showing some signs of wanting to fight. After everything that was done to you, you are showing signs of slight improvement." Skywarp replied as the boy searched his face realizing he was telling him the truth.

Sam out of instinct grabbed Skywarp hugging him, which suddenly shocked the jet.

"Thanks Skywarp…" Sam replied softly.

Skywarp tensed, but slowly allowed the boy to continue to hug him. Skywarp slowly slid his arms around Sam, and held the boy against him.

Ooooooo ooooo oooooo ooo oooo oooooo

Starscream and Thundercracker headed for the wash racks, as they always did before training and found Skywarp hadn't arrived. They didn't think anything about it, because he always tended to lag behind with certain things.

Thundercracker turned the water on and both he and Starscream were rewarded with florescent orange paint shooting all over them.

"What the slag is going on?" demanded Starscream in a rather screechy high pitched tone.

"Primus…! What is this glitching stuff?" Thundercracker exclaimed as the two jets got out of the wash racks just in time for Barricade, Shockwave, Soundwave and Megatron to be standing there trying to figure out what was going on now.

"**SKYWARP…!"** Starscream yelled screechy tone.

Ooooooo oooo ooo oooo ooo oooo oooooo

Sam and Skywarp pulled away from each other, and both started to laugh wildly. Sam put his hand up and Skywarp understand what he was waiting for. They high fived each other and went heading for the wash racks. Skywarp put Sam on his shoulder, and then they headed out to the wash racks.

"You bellowed…" Skywarp replied as Starscream's optics narrowed.

"You are behind this, aren't you?" Starscream demanded as he noticed where Sam was, but ignored it.

Megatron took notice of this as well; he also noticed the way the boy was smiling. Thundercracker saw the expression on Sam's face, and knew without a shadow of a doubt the boy was in league with Skywarp.

"The human is in on it, look at it!" Thundercracker complained pointing at Sam.

Starscream snarled, and stuck his face close to Sam's.

"Boy, you do remember the week isn't up with your training with me, right?" Starscream asked in a sinister way.

Sam's slight smile faded then, this gave Starscream a rather satisfied smug expression.

"I think the color suits you, Screamer." Skywarp mused.

"**ENOUGH….!" **Megatron roared. "Boy, you will repaint Starscream, and you Skywarp will repaint Thundercracker." Megatron ordered as Barricade couldn't hold back any longer.

He howled with laughter, Starscream snarled and lunged for Barricade. The two fought with each other as Megatron snarled glancing at Screamer and Cade.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Megatron growled.

"Just lucky I guess." Skywarp remarked as Megatron looked at him sharply.

"**What did you just say?"** Megatron demanded.

Skywarp jumped then.

"Slag, did I say that out loud?" Skywarp asked, as Sam nodded.

Megatron glanced at Sam.

"You better make sure you pass your entire training boy; because soon you train with **ME**." Megatron snarled.

Sam nodded, but inside was a little concerned; he had to train well with the others. Megatron was a battle hardened warlord; he also could learn a lot from him.

Ooooooo oooooo ooooo Oooo ooo ooooo

Sam spent the next several hours painting Starscream, and he learned how picky the arrogant jet was. He had to make the symbols perfect, and much to his distaste Starscream wasn't about to let him nor Skywarp forget what they had pulled.

"Remember boy, paybacks a bitch." Starscream mused

Sam looked startled for a minute, but Starscream merely chuckled.

"Don't go losing your lubricants, boy." Starscream remarked.

Sam shrugged, and finished his repainting job on Starscream trying to understand the crazy narcissistic Seeker's words.

Oooooooo ooooo oooooo Oooooooo ooooo

Sam saw Barricade waving at him; the hunter knelt down to Sam's level.

"What…?" Barricade asked.

"Can I talk to you tomorrow sometime just you and me?" Sam asked.

"About what….?"

"Your war stories, you know how you became a con and all." Sam said as Barricade seemed slightly shocked at the request.

"Really…?"

"Yeah, I should have asked you while you were training me, but I didn't think about it then." Sam said honestly.

Silence…..

"Okay, I'll fit you into my busy schedule." the hunter said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Cade." Sam said heading for the training room with the Seekers.

Barricade couldn't help but be slightly impressed, whether the human realized it or not he was changing. He wondered how long it would last however, if it would stay intact or fade away. The boy's mood swings and attitude switched like the wind, which was no doubt due to his capture, and imprisonment with Sector Seven.

It was apparent that Skywarp found a soft spark for the boy, but then some of the Seeker's were known to be soft sparks. However he had to admit the human was growing on him as well, he dare he think it felt sorry for the boy. He wouldn't wish that fate even on an Autobot what Sam and Frenzy went through, but one thing was certain those insects would pay. Cons protect their own and when not one by two of their own were directly misused the wrath of their leader would be swift and deadly.

**(Second to the last day of the Seekers training week)**

Sam walked into the Training room, and found no one but Starscream in the room. He felt rather nervous knowing that he was facing Starscream today, but he knew he had the extra training under his belt.

"Are you ready, boy?" Starscream asked in a snarky tone.

"Yes sir…" Sam replied.

Starscream didn't wait, he went into his moves; but to his amazement Sam was ready for him. Sam flipped up into the air, moving his body exactly how the Seekers had shown him. He landed perfectly on his feet, swinging his leg under the cocky jet's holoform legs knocking him off balance.

Starscream was able to stop him from pinning him, but Sam was up and moving first. He did the stance like Skywarp had shown him in their private training; Starscream was quick to pick up this particular stance.

"That's Skywarp's own signature stance that only he uses in battle, how'd you learn that one?" Starscream asked.

Sam merely smiled.

"He's been teaching you on the side, hasn't he?" Starscream demanded.

Sam tried to stop smiling, but the look on Starscream's face was just too funny.

"He came to you for the prank, you agreed in exchange for him helping you to take me down?" Starscream asked as a frown hit his face. "Well boy, let's see how you are, when the kid gloves come off." Starscream growled, as he went after Sam using harder moves he never showed Sam.

Sam realized he could counter each move with the ones Skywarp showed him. He didn't hesitate once; he flipped over Starscream, using his feet to wrap around Starscream's waist taking him down.

"**GET OFF ME!"** Starscream snarled pushing Sam off of his body.

Sam flipped up and against the wall, using it as leverage he pushed his legs away, and once more wrapped his legs around the cocky jet. Only this time, he snagged a pin on the jet.

Starscream hated to admit the fleshling got one over on him, but he did. Oh and of course the cocky jet took the credit for Sam being so well trained.

"Very good, I am not a bad teacher, am I boy?" Starscream replied as Sam merely smirked.

"If you say so, but Skywarp and Thundercracker taught me too." Sam replied as Starscream growled.

"**Who taught you boy?" **Starscream demanded.

Sam was ready to open his mouth, when Starscream gave him **THAT** look, making the boy think twice about saying what he was going to say.

"Yes okay, you're a wonderful teacher." Sam finally said, as he gave the jet a quick hug. "Thanks Starscream….." Sam said.

"Why do you human insist on being so touchy feely, it's disgusting." mumbled Starscream.

"What would you rather I do?" Sam asked tilting his head.

"I don't know, boy…." Starscream mumbled as Sam punched him in the arm.

"Better….." Sam asked as Starscream narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, it is not better!" Starscream grumbled.

"Rub some dirt on it, suck it up and be a man." Sam finally said.

Starscream shook his head; he hated to admit this human was starting to grow on him. He saw Sam flinch as the boy's smile faded.

"Sorry….." Sam said as he turned away from Starscream, who balked at the boy's actions once more.

Starscream found himself wanting to get the boy to loosen up; this slagging pity fest always reared its ugly head sooner or later. And he was growing tired of it. The boy had the makings to be a good warrior, but he lacked the ego to pull it off.

"You deserve a night out with me as a reward of sorts." Starscream mused.

Sam looked at Starscream not fully sure, if he understood what he was saying.

"We're going to do something together?" Sam asked.

Silence…

"Yes, I will use my holoform, and take you to what you humans call a nightclub." Starscream said smugly.

Sam frowned then.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked in an odd tone.

"Well, you should lose the actor holoform; it will attract too much attention to us." Sam advised.

Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Whatever….."

"Can you sing?" Sam asked.

"**I can do anything, I am Starscream Wing Lord to the Seekers!"** he stated firmly and in the most ostentatious way.

"Okay, just asking." Sam said.

Silence…

"So, when are we going out clubbing?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow and make sure you are ready by six sharp….. I must go give Megatron a report on your progress now." Starscream replied.

"Hey where's Barricade?" Sam asked.

"His quarters I would assume, why…?" Starscream asked.

"I wanted to talk to him." Sam said, as the jet nodded. "Am I excused now?" Sam asked.

"Yes….." Starscream answered, as he watched the boy leaving the training room.

**(Megatron's quarters)**

Starscream walked into Megatron's quarters without knocking, which caused Megatron to snarl at him.

"Do you ever knock?" Megatron snapped.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron I bring news of the boy's training." Starscream said.

"Very well, how is he doing?" Megatron asked, as Starscream handed him the datapad.

Megatron scanned the datapad, and appeared pleased by the progress he was making.

"So, he took you down, that is quite amusing." Megatron replied.

"Yes Master, I suppose you would see it that way." mumbled Starscream. "He has gotten quite better."

"Where is the boy now?" Megatron asked.

"He went to talk to Barricade; I believe he wants to ask him questions battle techniques and war stories. He asked me questions as well; he seemed to really be interested in what I had to say." Starscream said. "Although he seemed cringe worthy when I mentioned killing of Autobots, he still has a soft spot for them it would seem." Starscream replied sourly.

Megatron growled then.

"I do not understand how my slagging noble and weak minded brother could allow the boy to be taken by those insects." Megatron snarled.

"Perhaps, he truly didn't know what happened to the boy, we were under the same impression that the Sector Seven insects were disbanded. Optimus Prime had insisted they be disbanded; it would seem the human flesh bags will do as they please no matter what." Starscream remarked with a sneer.

"The boy had been here for a long time, he has shown great strides I do not want this to be interfered with." Megatron replied.

"Yes master, I understand." Starscream replied.

"You had better understand, Starscream." Megatron replied.

Starscream almost snarled back at Megatron, but held his processors.

"I want the boy trained in weapons next week." Megatron ordered.

"Yes Master…" Starscream replied.

"Shockwave and Barricade can train the boy in weapons; I want him ready to train with me." Megatron replied.

"Yes master, understood." Starscream answered, his optics brightening slightly as he bowed his head.

**(Barricade's quarters)**

Sam knocked on the door.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's Sam, got a minute."

The door opened and Sam walked into the darkened room, where Barricade's optics glowed eerily in the dark. Sam glanced up at Barricade, and then smiled uneasily at the intimidating Decepticon.

"Hey Cade…." Sam replied as Barricade sat up.

"Ladiesman217…..What can I do for you?" the Con asked.

"Sam…it's Sam."

"Yeah, I know, what do you want?" he chuckled.

"I was hoping you could tell me your war stories and how you became a Con." Sam said, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

He sighed.

"Very well, the truth I suppose you want?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah sure of course, why not…?" Sam asked, as he used the wall to do a flip to get up onto the berth to sit with Barricade.

"You learned that from the Seekers, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I took down Starscream in a pin." Sam replied.

"Slagging time, he got put in his place." Barricade remarked.

Silence…

"You know, I use to be neutral right?" Barricade asked.

"No not really, I figured you were always friends with some of the Cons." Sam said as Barricade snorted.

"No, the bug and I were friends for a long time; we used to drag race a lot on Cybertron. We used to have a slagging blast seeing who could beat the other's record in racing….." Barricade replied.

"Who would win?" Sam asked.

"It was always a tie; we could both win the same amount of races. The bug is fast and even faster as a Earth vehicle Camaro, that's for sure." Barricade said his voice went low for a minute as he thought of Bumblebee.

But as fast as it came, it left and Sam noticed it but said nothing. He knew Decepticons were not like Autobots, they didn't want others to see emotions that might show any kind of weakness in them.

"So, Megatron singled you out for his spy?" Sam asked.

"The correct term is Scout just like your Autobot guardian; though I do prefer Hunter against the term Scout." Barricade replied.

Sam sat on the berth, and listened as Barricade told him about how he had single handedly ripped apart the lives of a dozen or more Autobots. The boy was pale after the details of that, the Con glanced at him and smirked.

"You know, since the beginning of this slagging war no one has been able to kill Optimus Prime; except of course when Megatron got him in the back." Barricade replied as Sam cringed.

"Can we change the subject please?" Sam asked.

"Still care about the Autobots, do you?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, they are my friends; they had no idea about what happened to me. They were under the impression Sector Seven was disbanded, besides they probably are under the impression you guys took me." Sam remarked.

"Yeah well, technically this time we didn't we are trying to help you." Barricade answered.

"I know that you are…." Sam replied glancing up, as he yawned and stretched.

Sam stretched out on the berth, Barricade watched as the human fell into recharge. Barricade narrowed his eyes, and growled, because he was finding he was forming some sort of slagging attachment to the human. He hated that. He grumbled as he cast a glance at the recharging boy, this boy was making him think of things, he hadn't thought of before and that slagging bug!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, story was adopted from Aliengirlguy

Chapter 3

Starscream had gotten something completely different for Sam to wear fancy jeans, which fit like a second skin and tight muscle shirt. Sam had changed into his new clothes; he tried to fix his hair; only causing him to make a pffft sound.

"Unruly locks…." Sam mumbled.

Sam still was unsure why Starscream was insisting, he take him on this outing. Starscream had told him not to tell anyone including Frenzy and Skywarp; he had noticed Skywarp and Sam had become fast friends after their training week. He wasn't sure if that was because of their prank together, or if his trine mate truly cared for the boy.

Starscream headed for where the boy was supposed to be waiting for him, the whole time however Starscream kept pondering several things.

**(Starscream's POV)**

I find it rather annoying, how this little flesh creature managed to wiggle under my circuits. I am Starscream, Wing Lord to the Seekers and yet I find myself wanting to help this pathetic flesh creature.

I snarl as I get closer to the room, I had indicated I wanted him to wait at. I put in the access codes and there sitting on the floor was Sam.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he sighs.

**THAT** right there was why I took upon myself to try, and knock an ego into him. He was a Decepticon now, which meant confidence was supposed to shine through him.

I transformed when we got to the exit door.

"Get in…" was all I said as I took off.

There were two ways into our base one for those that flew, and then there was the one for the grounders. I just hoped Megatron would not catch on to what I was doing. I wasn't sure how he would feel about me taking the boy outside the base without his permission.

"So, I guess you're saying you like to go to clubs, is that right?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, my trine and I have indulged in this past time of dancing, we have mastered your dancing and applied to our…"

"You're fighting techniques…. that's where you got it from, you implied right into your fighting moves. That's kinda inventive of you, but it would explain why the moves are so beautiful." Sam said answered for me.

"Yes…" I answered.

"So, what do you do if human girls hit on your holoforms?" Sam asked as I snickered.

"Our holoforms can do anything a real human can do, well nearly anything; we cannot expel DNA after mating with a human female." I explained. "Our true Cybertronian bodies cannot do as humans, we sparkmerge to be intimate with one another using just our sparks."

I could tell the human found the idea of us interfacing with human females amusing.

"I didn't know that…" Sam said. "I mean I saw Optimus' spark come back after plunging the Matrix of Leadership into his chest, but I didn't know that is how you are intimate with each other. It sounds interesting, you must think the way humans mate is disgusting from what you do?" he asked.

"You were once human before…." I remarked as Sam fell silent suddenly, but then became suddenly angry at that thought.

"I was **NEVER** one of them and **NEVER **will be, I could never do what they did to me. I don't belong with them I belong with Cybertronians not humans, they look at me and see nothing but a lab rat. I will never be anything other than a lab rat in their eyes, I don't care I don't belong in their world. I always told Optimus I wanted a normal life, but I wasn't meant to have a normal life." Sam said, his tone falling into that upset tone.

I wasn't going to let this human get caught up in his nightmares, those flesh creatures had done enough to our fellow Decepticon. I landed somewhat away from the club, and then my holoform was activated. Sam followed me into the night club; I watched the lights flashing the colors. I went out on the floor and showed off my stuff, and why not I was a Seeker. I had these human moves down perfectly, better than most of these idiotic creatures had themselves.

I watched as Sam slowly went out onto the dance floor, he was pretty good he used our moves. I watched as he did flips, and a lot of the other humans were clapping and cheering for him. I smirked; I knew this was the perfect plan.

Oh course, why was it that my perfect plan had to be deflated when it was going so well.

Sam had gone over, and gotten himself some fruit refuel that he wanted. It was then, that my brilliant plan got the slag knocked out of it.

**(Normal POV)**

"**SAM…!"** a female shrieked.

Sam turned toward where the voice was coming from coming face to face with Mikaela Banes.

"Mikaela…?" Sam managed to say.

She had tears in her eyes.

"We've been so worried about you." she said.

"Who was worried?" he asked.

"All of us me, your parents and the Autobots especially Optimus and Bumblebee; you know the boss bot blames himself for things." Mikaela said as she frowned. "We all figured Megatron kidnapped you and…" Mikaela stopped talking and spotted the Decepticon insignia on his forehead. "Sam, what's this doing on your forehead?" she asked as Starscream walked up.

"Sam, who's this….." Starscream asked, as she turned to face him her eyes flashing fear.

"Sam, come on; we have to leave." she urged, as she realized who was in front of her.

Sam pulled away from her.

"No, I am not kidnapped by the Cons, I am one of them." Sam remarked.

"No, you're confused, Sam…." she said.

"No Mikaela, I am fine really; Frenzy saved me." Sam answered.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes at Starscream, and without even batting an eye. She slapped him across the face, her fear suddenly forgotten.

"**What did you bastards do to him?"** she demanded. "I am telling the Autobots about this, I hope they beat the….."

Starscream pushed Mikaela down onto the floor, and grabbed Sam.

"Come on, play time's over." Starscream mused.

**(Outside the club)**

Starscream swiftly bumped into another, but it wasn't a human. It was the angry holoform of Soundwave, his eyes glowing bright red with anger. Starscream gaped at Soundwave then.

"What is the purpose of sneaking the boy out?" Soundwave demanded.

"I was trying to reward him as well as boost his self esteem, Soundwave." snapped Starscream, as the door open and out stalked Mikaela Banes.

"You are so busted, Starscream!" she shrieked as Soundwave snarled his holoform deactivating.

Starscream deactivated his holoform, and Sam ran to his jet form, Sam climbed into the cockpit never once thinking twice.

"**SAM…NOOOOOOO….!" **she screamed.

Mikaela watched the F-22 Raptor take off with her boyfriend, all Mikaela could do was sink toward the ground tears running down her face….This was bad really bad.

**(Decepticon base)**

Megatron stared at Soundwave as he explained everything to him, his anger hitting way past the boiling point.

"You idiot Starscream….! You alerted that insect girl to his presence, and now she will tell my brother and his pathetic Autobots." Megatron snapped.

Starscream lowered his head, and accepted whatever punishment his leader deemed he deserved.

"Leave us Soundwave….Wait where is the boy?" Megatron asked.

"With Skywarp and Frenzy, Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered.

"Very well…" Megatron said as Soundwave left.

Megatron snarled dangerously at Starscream, Starscream knew better than to say a word when Megatron was this angry.

**(Soundwave's quarters)**

Sam paced back and forth, while Frenzy and Skywarp watched deeply troubled.

"He was only trying to help me; he shouldn't be punished not for trying to be a good friend." Sam said.

"Sam, he wasn't supposed to take you anywhere outside of the base." Skywarp said, as he tilted his head to look at Sam.

"I realize that, but I just don't want him to get into any trouble over me. He was just trying to be a good friend, was all." Sam said as he made a split second decision.

Sam suddenly ran out of the room heading for Megatron's quarters.

"**SAM WAIT!"** Frenzy exclaimed.

The little hacker realized if Sam interrupted Starscream's punishment, Megatron would be even angrier. Sam had gone straight into Megatron's quarters, he never once knocked he only went in to help Starscream.

However Sam stopped in mid stride, as he saw Megatron beating Starscream. It wasn't the beatings; it was what he heard Megatron saying to Starscream that set off warning bells in Sam's head.

"You worthless slag heap, you deserve this and more! Now that slagging human femme will go back to Prime, and spill her fragging guts; all thanks to your stupidity, maggot!" Megatron yelled, as Sam just stared at them no longer seeing either of them now.

However, it was one of those remarks that hit Sam into unlocking another memory, he would rather not have remembered.

**(Flashback – Sam's POV)**

I faintly heard water dripping, well at least it sounded like water dripping. I am not really sure about anything anymore; I am so lost right now. I am here in agonizing pain, I can barely see anything in this cell, I am in. I am only given food once in a while; it smells in here I am forced to do my business in my cell like a common animal. I can feel tears in my eyes, I used to try and be brave but it's no use anymore. I am not brave not anymore; maybe I am like that lead scientist called me 'a parasite not worth anyone's time a waste of space'.

The men here say I deserve it because I support the Autobots, that the Autobots are no better than the Decepticons. It's not true, I know this but my body is so weak right now. I hear the door open and light shines in blinding me for a second as I squint to see who is coming in. It's the man known as Jerry. He is going to do something awful to me once more. Oh I am not going to like this no not by a long shot will I like it.

I felt a knife go into my chest right into my heart; I heard screaming and realized it was my voice I heard. Then my world spiraled into blackness, but it wasn't the end for me. It would never be the end for me, which was the sad truth for me now. I could die only to come back again, I wouldn't technically stay dead. My life had gone from good to bad, and then to hellish and no one was the wiser to it.

**(Flashback over)**

Sam had no way of knowing Megatron was watching now seeing the boy's pained expressions change within seconds of each other.

"Boy…?" Megatron replied, seeing the wild look in the boy's eyes once more. "Use your holoform; I will use mine as well." Megatron ordered

Starscream nodded, as Sam backed up not seeing Megatron or Starscream now. He was seeing the monsters that held him before, Megatron saw that horrible haunted blank look in his eyes. Those looks bothered Megatron as hardened and evil as he was that look in those hazel eyes, bothered him more than he was really willing to admit to himself.

Starscream made the mistake however of grabbing Sam in such a way, that triggered another sadistic memory sending the boy into sheer blind panic.

**(Flashback)**

Sam was walking back to his dorm, when three men dressed in black grabbed him and tossed him in a large 4X4. The van took off heading to an area out of the way where a facility was located in the middle of nowhere making their plans that much more easily to get away with.

Sam hadn't recognized any of the men, but by the way they were dressed; he put two and two together that they were with Sector 7.

"Optimus demanded you guys be disbanded." Sam growled.

"Yeah well that piece of scrap metal can't stop us, he was the one we wanted before we managed to get the little yellow one. The leader is smart and crafty, but we will catch him." the one man said. "We won't stop until we have him in our possession, and then we learn exactly what makes him tick. We will learn his weaknesses, how much pain he can withstand until it kills him." at those words Sam's eyes widened in fear for Optimus' safety.

Sam's realized what they were planning on doing. "Leave Optimus alone..!" Sam shouted.

"Tough guy, huh….? We will retrieve NBE-1 and finish our experiments on him as well as other leader." the man explained with a hint of insanity in his tone.

"NO…...!" Sam yelled as he tried to fight, which only earned him kicks and punches in his chest.

Sam ended up coughing up blood from it.

"Now be a good boy, and tell us some things about Optimus Prime, so we can catch him." the one guy said.

"I'm not telling you bastards shit." Sam snarled as he spit blood in the guy's face.

"Too bad." the guy said as he nodded to a big burly guy.

He immediately punched Sam in the face knocking the boy out.

"I can see this will be lively, let's get out of here." he replied.

**(Flashback ends)**

Sam still caught in the thralls of his memories turned violent with Megatron and Starscream not realizing where he was.

"You won't take Megatron again, or take Optimus not while I am here!" Sam shouted. "You won't experiment on Megatron ever again, and you won't get your hands on Optimus either." Sam growled and grabbed one of the human sized swords and twirled it. "I wonder if you'll bleed like a stuck pig, isn't that what you bastards asked me; when you stabbed me, shot me and everything else you did. Well, your right about one thing, I don't belong here I belong with the Cybertronians, they are my home." Sam hissed as a voice rushed into his mind through the violence.

"Sam…..Sam, you are in the Decepticon base not with the humans." Megatron replied, urgently needing to snap the boy out of his haze.

Sam looked around his eyes wild looking, as he sagged toward the ground. He quickly scramble to the corner of the room shaking, his eyes darting around as they slowly took on that haunted look once more.

He wrapped his arms around his body just as Frenzy, Soundwave, Barricade, Skywarp, Hook and Scalpel came in. Sam was moving back and forth just staring into space with that same haunted look in his hazel eyes. Megatron dropped next to the boy; he was not pleased with this outcome. The boy had made such progress and to have it destroyed with what just happened, it angered Megatron to no end.

Sam looked slowly over at Megatron, as he knelt by him in his holoform. Suddenly without any warning the boy just grabbed Megatron hugging him of all things.

"I will protect you and Optimus always….." Sam said as he suddenly blacked out.

Everyone was quiet at those words, Megatron well he was just too stunned to talk. This was a strange turn of events; he watched a Hook took the boy to the Medical bay wondering just what was going on in the boy's mind now.

**(Decepticon base – medical bay)**

Hook and Scalpel ran tests on Sam, while Megatron, Frenzy and Skywarp stood nearby. Both medics were trying to figure out what to do, however it was Hook who noticed something different with the boy physically.

"The boy seems to have grown since I brought him in." Hook mumbled to Scalpel.

"**WHAT, SPEAK UP?"** Megatron barked. "Glitching medics…." he muttered.

Hook looked at Megatron, the expression on his face plates interested Megatron now.

"The boy has grown a foot and a half since he was brought in, Lord Megatron." Hook said nervously.

"Humans grow, it's what they do." Skywarp replied, as he watched his friend lying so still on the table.

"Since I carried him in the medical bay, master; the boy has grown a foot and a half." Hook remarked.

"How is that possible?" Megatron demanded.

However as Hook tried to think of an explanation to please his master, Megatron was in deep thought about what Sam had done before he blacked out.

**(Flashback starts**)

Sam looked slowly over at Megatron, as he knelt by him in his holoform. Suddenly without any warning the boy just grabbed Megatron hugging him of all things.

"I will protect you and Optimus always….." Sam said as he suddenly blacked out.

**(Flashback ends)**

Megatron try as he may couldn't understand why the boy would say such a thing to him. Optimus he understood, but him it was not logical as to why he would want to be so protective of him. One thing Megatron hated and that was being confused about things, he was used to crushing and killing **THAT** he understood.

**(Sam's mind)**

Sam opened his eyes to find himself in the hand of Argon one again, the Prime watched him thoughtfully.

"Hello Samuel…" Argon replied.

Sam smiled sadly.

"I cannot make those memories disappear; there are things that trigger them so easily." Sam replied.

Argon had such a worried look in his optics for the boy, the boy was destined for more greatness than even he realized.

"You will Sam in time…" Argon said as Sam looked up.

"The Decepticons took me in; they truly can be different, can't they?" Sam asked him.

"Everyone has their destiny Samuel the question is when and how it happens." Argon explained.

Sam felt tears even here in Argon's presence, as the old Prime slowly caressed Sam's face.

"You will be fine, Samuel James Witwicky; your destiny is not complete yet. You are destined for more greatness, then you can ever imagine." Argon replied, as tears continued to fall down the boy's face.

"What's Optimus going to think of me now; he will hate me I always seem to disappoint him. I disappointed him once before and see how that one turned out." Sam remarked huge tears running down his face.

"Awww Samuel, you can never disappoint Optimus, he cares for you more than even you are aware of." Argon said. "It was your destiny to revive Optimus, true he was hurt by your refusal to help him. But he has and always will love you more than any human could love you." Argon replied, as Sam glanced up his eyes filling with more tears.

"Optimus loves me?" Sam asked with a sad smile.

"Things will be revealed to you in time, Sam; you are much more than you realize." Argon replied, as Sam felt his eyes becoming heavy. "Go back now Sam, I will visit with you once more before going to the well of Allsparks." Argon replied as Sam smiled sadly as he laid down in the Prime's hand falling back asleep.

**(Normal POV – in reality)**

Sam groaned, as he opened his eyes and saw Scalpel on top of him. Sam didn't jolt or act scared seeing any of the Decepticons. He suddenly caught Megatron's optics; he saw concern in those optics. In fact, to his amazement all the Cons looked like they were a washed in concern.

"Are you alright, boy?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I talked to Argon he helped me understand sort of." Sam replied matter of factly as Hook gazed at the boy.

"But… There is no Decepticon named Argon, Samuel." Hook said softly.

"No, he's one of the first Primes – you know Megatron the fallen was with them in the beginning." Sam said as all optics fell toward Megatron.

"But boy, they are dead?" Megatron replied in a puzzled tone.

Sam looked up then.

"I know, but I can talk to them sometimes. Do you remember when you killed me in Egypt?" Sam asked as Megatron nodded. "Well, they brought me back they said I had a destiny to revive Optimus so he could stop the fallen. Now I was told that I have an even greater purpose, then the last destiny, at least that's what Argon said and he's one of the destiny of Primes. That's why I say I wasn't meant to be normal or with regular humans, I am meant to be with Cybertronians that's all I know. I could never be like some of those humans torture and kill someone because they happen to be different. They wanted secrets of Cybertronian technology, you know weaknesses and… they called me a freak. They said I was a traitor to the human race, because I was friends with Optimus and the Autobots. They hate Autobots and us both; they want to destroy what they don't understand. What they did to me little things set memories off I am sorry if I worried anyone, I can't shut off the memories they just come, and they are so vivid. I don't forget things anymore the Allspark saw to that, I remember everything. I…I wish I could forget, God sometimes it just comes crashing down on me and I want to…." Sam stopped talking, as all the Cons just looked at the boy who was both strong, but glitched thanks to the stupid humans.

Megatron moved closer lowering his claw toward the boy, who didn't hesitate to climb into Megatron's hand.

"They will **NEVER** touch you again, boy; you will train hard and become stronger so no one will ever be able hurt you ever again." Megatron remarked hesitating before asking his question. "Boy, what did mean when you said 'I will protect you and Optimus always'." Megatron asked.

Sam's expression turned cold then, but not aimed at Megatron.

"They said they were going to Capture Optimus and recapture you; they were going to learn your secrets even if they ended up killing you both." Sam said, as Megatron looked at his men his optics shining with hatred.

"I wonder what Optimus would think of his precious humans now." Starscream hissed.

Sam whispered something that Megatron didn't catch right away.

"What did you say, boy?" Megatron asked.

"I said no one hurts my families." Sam said.

Megatron knew Sam meant that both the Cons and Autobots were his families, but he was at least pleased that Sam considered the Cons his family too.

"Can I train with Ravage?" Sam asked.

Sam saw the one optic panther like Con come in, as a smirk crossed his lips.

"How do you plan to train with him?" Thundercracker asked.

"Being quick and stealthy are part of being a good warrior right?" Sam asked Thundercracker.

"Yes, but….." Thundercracker started to say.

"Okay well, trust me when I say he can help with that." Sam said as he looked at Megatron.

"Very well, boy; you have even peeked my curiosity with wanting Ravage to train you." Megatron replied.

"Good, Thanks Megatron." Sam said.

"Very well, you will need to recharge for awhile; you can start training with Ravage in the morning." Megatron replied.

Megatron handed Sam over to Soundwave who took him and Frenzy to his quarters, while Megatron spoke to Hook and Scalpel about the growth spurt on Sam.

"So, what is causing this growth spurt on the boy?" Megatron asked.

"It's the Allspark, my Lord; he will continue to grow until he reaches a little roughly close to Optimus' size or less." Hook replied.

"He will reach Cybertronian height?" Megatron asked shocked.

"Yes sir."

"Those insects will want him even more for their slagging experiments." he muttered.

No, thought Megatron, he will train him to slay anyone who dared to touch him. No one will ever touch the boy again…No one.

(With Mikaela Banes)

Mikaela watched out the window of the helicopter, her thoughts all tangled into one big mass of fear and panic melting into wave after wave of sickness. Wheelie was watching her, he reached for her hand.

"Warrior Goddess, don't be sad the Autobots will think of something." Wheelie replied, as she glanced over at him.

Mikaela had cried so much her mascara was running, she touched Wheelie's little servo giving him a sad smile.

"Thanks Wheelie, you're a good friend." she said softly.

"Lousy frickin Cons….." Wheelie muttered.

Mikaela just sighed as her thoughts went to how Optimus and the Autobots would react to this new information.

**(Diego Garcia – The Autobot base)**

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Lennox were outside waiting for Mikaela.

"Do you know what Mikaela wanted, Major Lennox?" Optimus asked.

"Only that it had to do with Sam." Epps said walking up.

"It can't be good, she was hysterical crying." Lennox replied, as Optimus frowned glancing at Ironhide who was warming up his cannons.

"The boy better be okay or so help me….." Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus caught sight of the helicopter arriving.

"She is arriving, give her space." Optimus replied, as they watched the copter land.

Mikaela and Wheelie slowly emerged from the helicopter, everyone noticed how her eyes looked puffy, red and around her eyes were slightly black from her makeup.

"Mikaela…." Lennox said, as she just collapsed to her knees crying once more.

Her beautiful brunette hair falling over her face, as Lennox and Epps tried to help her up.

"S…..Sam was at the club…My girlfriends took me to The Club it's a dance club, they thought they were helping me to cheer me up. I…I saw Sam there getting something to drink." she said stopping.

The Autobots looked confused at first.

"You saw Sam at this club, but why hasn't he been to see us?" Optimus asked, trying to comprehend why the boy wouldn't come see him, or his guardian, or any of the Autobots anymore.

"H…..He was different, he was with Starscream he was using his holoform. He acted like they were friends a…..and he had their insignia on his forehead, Optimus." she cried.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I stumbled slightly at that, what did they do to our human? I saw the look in Bumblebee's optics and heard the sad whine.

"Slaggers…" Ironhide growled his cannons whirling to life. "I am going to slag that glitch head Starscream for sure!" roared Ironhide.

I found my servo going to my chest plates, it was a blow to my circuits this was low even for my brother. I hadn't realized my intakes were cycling wildly, until Ratchet was by my side looking concerned.

"Optimus calm down, you're heating up." Ratchet replied as I felt my fans kicking on.

I couldn't help it, Sam was my boy. The boy meant more to me, then any of them could ever imagine. I glanced at Bumblebee, as he walked over toward me. He had a scared look, which was glazed over with anger.

"What did they do to our boy?" he asked me his voice quivering.

"I do not know, but I know one thing. We will find out where they are holding him, and bring our boy home." I vowed. "But this time he and his parental units will be stationed here with us, as will Mikaela and her parental unit. We cannot take any chances with what belongs to us; I will not tolerate our friends and family being taken from us." I growled.

Lennox nodded.

"We will talk to General Morshower, and ask him to speak to the president about this. These are extending circumstances, I think they will go for it and okay it." Lennox replied.

"Very well, major." I replied, as I glanced over at my men.

"Optimus, I also believe until we get Sam and the situation under control we should go to the other base closer to Tranquility." Lennox suggested.

"Very well, major." I replied.

**(Several hours later, and many phone calls back and forth)**

Lennox had finally gotten through to the severity of the situation, both the General and president agreed after the situation was handled both would be allowed to stay on the base.

"Thank you Major Lennox." Optimus said as the major nodded.

"Anytime Optimus…." Lennox replied, as he watched Optimus and Bumblebee walk away toward the fences. "Okay everyone, we have some C-17's coming to take us to the other base." he said, as he and Epps watch the Autobot leader and scout.

"Something tells me that Megatron made one hell of a mistake taking the kid, I have never seen Optimus so angry." Epps replied.

Mikaela walked up to Optimus still crying, he bent down letting her climb onto his hand. He placed her into Bumblebee's hand, the scout whined as he ran a finger down her body.

"Y…You care for Sam so much, don't you?" she asked Optimus.

He turned his optics dimmed and widened, as he realized her question.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked still crying.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say at her innocent question, she was crying but she forced a sad smile.

"I don't mind sharing." she said softly.

"How did you know?" Bumblebee asked her, when he saw his leader was struck silent.

"It's not hard to see, I know he feels the same way about you." she replied. "I guess I always knew how he felt, you're not with someone for 4 years and not get an idea of their desires." she whispered. "He and I will always be special friends, but I knew he held you in a deeper way other than friendship, Optimus." Mikaela replied. "Bumblebee is like his close brother, but you were always very special to him."

Optimus and Bumblebee glanced down to find Epps, Lennox and Graham coming over.

"Guess who is coming to the other base?" Graham mumbled.

"Who…?" Bumblebee asked.

"Simmons…." Epps replied.

There was sore spot with the little scout regardless of the fact he helped in the last mission. Simmons had ordered his capture, and he shivered remembering the tests they performed on him.

**(Flashback – Bumblebee's POV)**

I saw my humans falling and I tried to save them, I had them in my servos. But the humans were cruel with me, they froze my body and I felt my systems shutting down. They brought me to some facility, and I was shocked multiple times. I was hurting so badly.

I heard one of the humans call me NBE-2 somehow that insulted me, I wasn't just some specimen I was a living being with a soul. I could only whine as my memory banks tried to swirl back to my boy…..my human. Would I ever see him again or my fellow Autobots, Optimus who was like a father to me.

However I did see my boy again, he came for me and asked me if I was okay. He told me the Decepticons were coming for the Allspark; I had to shrink the Allspark so we could hide the cube from Megatron and the Decepticons.

**(Flashback ends)**

Oooooo ooooo

**(Decepticon base)**

Sam sat on the training room floor, while Ravage laid there watching him.

"Okay Ravage, this is what I want you to do, Okay?" Sam asked.

The massive metal cat merely nodded. Sam showed him how to hold his tail out for him to train.

"Okay can your tail spiky things transform longer?" he asked as the cat nodded.

Sam watched as the spikes lengthened as Sam had asked.

"Good now, my music for incentive and we're all set." Sam replied.

Sam stared at the metal spikes concentrating fully; he broke out into a run flipping up onto Ravage's back. Sam flipped up, and used the spikes like uneven parallel bars spinning, and flipping with grace. Ravage watched with his one optic as the boy did all the flipping.

Ravage pinged Soundwave to observe what the boy was doing, this brought not just Soundwave but Megatron as well.

Sam did something different each time, Sam's moves changed with each song. The more aggressive the song, the more aggressive he became. He was listening to a song called 'When I'm gone by Three doors down' when his flips and turns became faster and sharper. He flipped down slamming his fist into a ceramic block slicing it in two with a karate move, his hand perfectly fine no bruises or blood. Ravage tilted his head, and watched the boy's moves making sure he was okay.

Sam smiled sadly.

"I did it, Ravage." Sam replied.

Sam suddenly seemed to realize something for the first time; he walked over toward the one wall.

"Hey, why am I so tall all of a sudden?" Sam asked as he finally noticed Soundwave and Megatron watching him.

"Sam, the medics feel it is due to the Allspark it has had an odd effect on you." Megatron replied. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked.

Sam looked down at the broken ceramic block with a smile.

"I taught myself….." Sam replied grinning slightly.

"Very good, you're learning quickly I am very pleased with this." Megatron answered.

Sam gazed back up at Megatron watching as the warlord lowered his hand for Sam. Megatron shocked everyone by placing the human on his shoulder and walking toward throne room. Sam placed the earphones over his ears and listened to his music as Megatron sat down on his throne.

Sam heard a song called 'Someone's watching over me by Hillary Duff' that brought back memories of his loved ones especially one special robot…..Optimus Prime. It was Frenzy who saw the single tear rolling down Sam's face, but he didn't let on to anyone. He saw Sam wipe away the tear trying not to draw attention to it. Frenzy could see and feel the distress that his creator was going through, it bothered him. He saw Sam's eyes lock onto his, and then he motioned for Frenzy to come sit with him.

Frenzy didn't hesitate, he scrambled up and with Megatron's help; he sat perched right next to Sam. The other Cons looked on watching the two, Skywarp watched Sam also. All the Cons tried to fight it, but in the end none of them could. Sam had become special to every single one of them… including Megatron. Though, he still tried to fight it, fate had other ideas.

**(Decepticon base – Training room)**

Sam sat on the floor of the training room, with his legs crossed Indian style. He wasn't really sure how this type of training would help him.

"Focus empty your mind, just allow peace to be your main focus; when your body and mind are empty you can focus on what needs to be done. Now the computer in front of you, I have three easy tasks there I want you to do." he said in that emotionless tone he always used.

"You want me to hack into these sites, but I thought that's what you did?" Sam asked.

"Affirmative, but there might be times when I may not be near you or Frenzy, you will need to make decisions for yourself." Soundwave replied.

Sam sighed, but tried. Unfortunately, as hard as Sam tried he couldn't grasp the fundamentals of hacking. He was able to achieve the peace part with what he called the Yoda moments, but as far as hacking went Sam just couldn't grasp that.

"Arrrg, this is so annoying, I can't get it!" he shouted.

"Focus, clear your mind." Soundwave replied.

"This is driving me crazy, why can't I get this I can learn everything else?" Sam finally remarked ready to give up. "I can train and learn everything else, but this is making me feel really stupid." Sam said as he tried one more time with the maddening laptop he put in front of him.

Sam found the week with Soundwave highly stressful, he felt like he was extremely stupid next to Soundwave. He was able to learn how to calm himself with the Yoda moves, but hacking was not his forte at all.

Soundwave brought Sam back to his quarters to recharge with Frenzy, while he spoke to Megatron about how things went.

**(Megatron's quarters)**

Megatron sat watching Soundwave listening to his report about how the boy did.

"So, he can grasp the mind relaxing, but not the hacking?" Megatron replied.

"Affirmative, he becomes frustrated with not being able to achieve his goals; he has mastered with the other Decepticons in training. So, he feels in his words stupid, because he cannot grasp hacking." Soundwave said.

"He has mastered so much from the others; I suppose he can't be expected to do everything now can he?" Megatron mused.

**(Soundwave's quarters – Sam's mind)**

Unfortunately Sam not being able to learn the ability of hacking had triggered another brutal memory.

**(Flashback begins)**

Sam lay on an examining table strapped down, he poked, and probed; they took blood. They did everything to him; they cut him, punched, kicked and burned him. Sam could only cry, he had done nothing to warrant these actions done to him.

Any other person would have hated the Autobots after, but not Sam his feelings for Optimus Prime had never faltered.

He would lie on the floor of his cell staring out at nothing whispering Optimus' name.

The men would come into his cell and threaten him constantly.

"You're never going home, and you will never see those aliens again. Well except for Optimus Prime and NBE-1 when we capture them, then the three of you will be destroyed at some point." one of the men said.

"B….bastard….." Sam whispered.

"You Mr. Wifficky are a stupid waste of a human being; you're a traitor to our race. You are disgusting and as far as we are concerned should be put down like those scrap heaps." another man said saying his name wrong of course at this point he didn't care.

Sam glanced up, and when he did he received a nasty upper cut knocking him out. The boy was so weakened it didn't take much to knock him out, and these men knew that.

**(Flashback ends)**

Sam started to toss and turn in his sleep; this action caused Frenzy to online rather quickly.

"Sam…?" Frenzy said.

Sam was still caught in the thralls of his nightmare world talking in his sleep, and trembling.

"I…I'm not a waste of space….I'm not." Sam cried as Frenzy sent private comms to Soundwave that Sam was having another nightmare.

Sam's cries had brought Skywarp into Soundwave's quarters. Skywarp gently picked up the boy; the concerned expression on his face, as he gently held the still glitched boy.

"Shhh Sam, I am here." Skywarp replied as Sam continued to tremble in the Seeker's clawed hand. "Slagging pit spawned humans, what they did to this youngling; every time we think he is making progress something else triggers his processors." Skywarp said in a growl, as Sam started to calm down, but remained sleeping.

Megatron, Soundwave, Barricade, Starscream and Thundercracker watched Skywarp, as he cared for the boy.

The boy merely snuggled down deeper into his friend's claw whispering in his sleep. Skywarp ran a finger over the boy, and glanced down at Frenzy.

"How can they do this to a youngling?"Skywarp asked Frenzy. "The Autobots call us evil; they don't know what evil is." Skywarp growled. "This youngling will never be normal again." Skywarp mumbled.

Megatron was silent, while they watched Skywarp caring for the one human, who at one time was their most hated enemy next to his brother Optimus Prime.

"Can I bring him in with me?" Skywarp asked Frenzy.

Frenzy glanced up at Skywarp; he could tell a friendship was forming between his creator and Skywarp.

"Yes, you can." Frenzy replied.

Skywarp nodded, and started to leave with Sam, when he saw his leader and the others watching.

"Lord Megatron, I was taking the boy to be with me for a little while. He was glitching in his recharge; I felt the need to hold him." Skywarp explained.

Megatron cast a glance at the boy, his expression softening slightly.

**(Megatron's POV)**

How did this flesh creature manage to do this, he has wormed his way inside not just my soldiers, but myself as well. I cannot fathom how he was once an enemy, now we protect him, and think of him as one of our own.

This boy he has great strength whether he realizes it or not, he defied me every step of the way. He ignited my wrath and anger, only to end up making me care for him. I must have malfunctioned, the most vicious and feared warlord in the entire universe caring for a human.

What would my master think, if he were alive today? I'll tell you what he would say, Megatron you have blown a fuse and several circuits.

I couldn't help but notice the boy had grown a little more, the Allspark was twisting the boy's anatomy causing him to grow to unnatural heights. I knew without a shadow of a doubt if he were out in the real world. Those who had dared to harm him would attempt it again; these flesh creatures were indeed like those festering infections. I had no use for them at all, except for the boy he had wormed his way into my spark. I dare say I cared for the boy, Arrrg what is wrong with me….Primus help me.

**(The older Autobot base)**

Optimus was in vehicle mode, and by his side in vehicle mode was his loyal scout. Optimus was silent, he was thinking while guilt cursed through his circuits. He had never felt so helpless, then he did right then. He felt to blame for everything, if only he had gotten to Sam to make him move onto the base sooner. The massive leader never let his emotions show to his men, but Bumblebee was not just his loyal scout. Bumblebee thought of him like a creator, he was close to him and to him he let his mask slip.

:::: Optimus, you're awfully quiet:::::::

Silence…

:::::: I…..I feel to blame for this, if I had been a better friend and insisted:::::::

Optimus fell silent once more, but transformed as Bumblebee followed. The leader looked at his scout, his optics despondent as Bumblebee moved closer holding his leader. Bumblebee's door wings drooped as he held his leader, while energon tears ran down his face. He felt the tremors in Optimus' body, while the usually proud leader broke down.

Ratchet stood with Ironhide watching, as he shook his head.

"He is blaming himself for this; it isn't his fault he needs to let this go." Ratchet said.

"He won't just like he blames himself for the war and everything else that went along with it." Ironhide replied.

Silence…

"He is tearing himself apart inside." Ironhide added, as he watched his leader with their scout.

They all turned as they saw a black 4x4 pulling up, they realized it was Simmons coming. Optimus tried to regain his composure, as he and Bumblebee started to walk back toward the hanger. Simmons had packed things to live on the base, but he was first under the impression it was the base at Diego Garcia. He later learned they were staying indefinitely at this one and using the other as training facility.

Simmons opened the trunk and stretched his head, as Lennox, Epps and Graham walked up.

"Need help, Simmons?" Lennox asked.

"No soldier, I just can't help but think I am forgetting something, which is really important to Me." he muttered.

Epps, Lennox and Graham helped him with his boxes, and then showed him to his on base apartment. There were several other apartments which were going to be for Sam and his parents, Mikaela and her father as well.

In fact, Sam's parents were instructed to pack up their things at once. Mikaela was already packing getting everything ready for moving onto the base. Normally, only military personnel were allowed on bases, but these were different circumstances now.

Lennox, Epps and Graham were bringing in more boxes as Ironhide and Ratchet watched. They suddenly heard Simmons yelling as he frantically searched through the boxes.

"Where is it?" he demanded. "I can't find my head!"

Ironhide smirked leaning down toward Will, Epps and Graham.

"Well, he finally admits it." Ironhide mused.

"That's the first step to recovery, is admitting it." Lennox said with a chuckle.

Simmons merely glared at them.

"Very funny, I am laughing so hard." Simmons grumbled, as he pushed passed the three soldiers getting the last of his things.

Optimus smiled sadly for the first time in a long time, as Bumblebee put his arm on his leader's shoulders trying to make the big mech feel better.

(Decepticon Base)

Sam wasn't sure what to make of Shockwave; he was more scientist then anything. He actually shocked Sam, when he merely taught him the science of things.

Sam watched the huge purple Con; he had been rather intimidated by the mech at first.

"I've never seen you before, I mean in all the times I have seen the Decepticons you never were in any of the battles." Sam said as he saw the single optic train onto him.

"I was not needed at that point my leader's master was with him." Shockwave replied.

"The fallen you mean?" Sam asked.

"Affirmative…"

"So what exactly am I supposed to learn with you?" Sam asked.

"Clarity of thought before rashness of action always think things through before making choices." he said.

"Yeah, maybe if I had done that, I wouldn't have been taken away from my friends and family for a year." Sam mumbled.

"Humans who did this will be punished." Shockwave said.

Sam was quiet then, he hated the people who did this to him. Sam knew he wasn't the same as he once had been; Sector Seven had made sure of that with all their tortures and experiments on him.

Sam was so deeply immersed in his own little world; he hadn't seen Shockwave preparing his exercises for the training.

"You will use what you were taught from the others to defeat drones." Shockwave replied.

"Drones….?" Sam asked, as he saw several small robotic creatures scampered out.

"Use whatever means necessary to destroy them, but think through all moves…..Begin….." Shockwave replied.

Sam saw the drones rushing toward him; he dodged them, but found the little buggers were armed.

"Hey they are armed!" Sam exclaimed.

"Affirmative, you do not know what type of situation; you will ever be faced with again. You must learn to be prepared for anything." Shockwave stated.

Sam flipped up into the air, and ran to where Shockwave had placed human size weapons. Sam smirked and grabbed a laser gun; he blasted several of the drones. However one of them had been sneaking up behind him, and jumped onto his back knocking him down.

"Test failed, must start again." Shockwave replied. "You must never turn your back on your enemy; you must train your mind to watch all sides." Shockwave explained.

"Alright…" Sam replied as he got up.

Shockwave signaled more drones, Sam sighed but focused. He wasn't helpless not anymore; he was being trained by the cons to protect himself from Sector Seven. They believed in him; he couldn't let them down. His mind drifted and he saw a face, that man from Sector Seven had mocked him and threatened his friends.

"I am not a loser or worthless..." Sam whispered, as watched all the drones his eyes darting to every single one of them.

Sam growled, and then flipped up shooting the drones in back of him, then on his left and right. There in front of him were only three, he ran and slid on his knees grabbing a sword. He flipped up twisting his body, and brought the sword down into the drone's spark.

He quickly dispatched the other remaining drones as well; this seemed to please Shockwave very much.

"You've done well, Samuel James Witwicky." Shockwave replied.

"Thanks Shockwave, that means a lot." Sam said with a hint of a smile.

Sam's week with Shockwave was pretty much learning how to think through reactions in situations. He taught him not to rush right into a situation, without first thinking and using his head first.

Sam learned a lot from Shockwave, he would put the boy into different situations with different size drones. Sam would respond correctly each time, sometimes even finding his own solution surprising himself and Shockwave.

"You have done well, Samuel James Witwicky, you have pleased me with how well you have grasped how to fight." Shockwave replied.

Sam was all smiles at that, he liked when he pleased his trainers. He wondered vaguely who would pick him for their group after.

Sam had asked if he could stay in the training room, even though it was the last day of his training with Shockwave. Shockwave went to report to Megatron and Sam well he found Ravage had come in with Frenzy.

Frenzy watched as Ravage's tail changed for Sam, Sam flipped up grabbing the different spikes at the end of the metal panther's tail. He flipped around and landed on the floor.

Frenzy went to his creator and hugged him, he was so proud of the boy.

**(Megatron's quarters)**

"So, the boy did well with you as well, the only one he failed to grasp was Soundwave's teaching him about hacking." Megatron replied. "Now next week, we will see how he does with all of it with me." Megatron said.

Shockwave watched Megatron, when he became silent.

"Are you well, Lord Megatron?" he asked.

"Yes, I just was thinking how much the boy has come along; I hope it stays that way. He seems to glitch every so often due to those insects; I would expect them to hate us. But those humans hating and plotting against my brother and his weak Autobots makes no sense." Megatron growled.

"Humans hunt what they don't understand or fail to control." Shockwave replied.

"Little maggots they don't deserve to live." Megatron growled.

Silence….

"Where is the boy now?" Megatron demanded.

"In training room with Ravage and Frenzy…." Shockwave stated.

"He seems to enjoy training." Megatron replied.

"Affirmative…" Shockwave said.

"Let's go see what he is doing then, shall we?" Megatron replied getting up, while Shockwave bowed his head.

**(Training room)**

Frenzy had transformed into his boom box mode, while Sam once more took to flipping in the air using Ravage's tail. Sam trained while very aggressive music played, or more to the point 'When its love by Van Halen' and then another played called 'Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.'

Megatron watched the boy, as he sailed through the air gripping the spikes on Ravage's tail. He maneuvered his body in so many different ways, and then flipped landed perfectly on his feet. He smiled, and then looked up seeing Megatron and Shockwave.

"Hi Megatron, what's up?" Sam asked as he flipped backward and once more flipped around.

However Shockwave decided to see if the boy was alert enough, he sent a command for two drones. Megatron watched with slight interest to see if the boy realized what was going on.

Sam shocked both Megatron and Shockwave, merely by flipping up toward the wall grabbing the sword once more. He flipped down stabbing first one, and then the other through the spark killing both drones.

"Cool test….. Did I pass?" Sam asked.

Megatron couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

"Affirmative…." Shockwave remarked.

"You'll need all your wits next week, boy." Megatron said.

"Why…?" he asked.

"You train with me, and I won't go easy on you. You're one of us now, you will be trained accordingly to keep maggots like Sector Seven from ever hurting you again." Megatron said with hatred slipping through his tone.

Silence…

"I not only have to protect myself, I have to keep you and Optimus safe." Sam replied as Frenzy went to him. "No one hurts my Cybertronian family….No one." was all Sam said, as his words hit the Decepticon warlord oddly.

Once more this little human surprised Megatron; he had made another statement about protecting his Cybertronian family….. This included his fellow Decepticons and the Autobots.

**(Soundwave's quarters – Sam's POV)**

I sat looking at my laptop before me, I sighed feeling incredibly stupid. Why hadn't I been able to master hacking, I was able to learn from all the other mechs. I didn't want Soundwave to feel like he had failed as a teacher, so I tried on my own. Those three simple sites he gave me to hack into, I tried over and over again trying to hack into them.

It was on the thirty something try, that I got into the one site. I lit up, I did it!

"Frenzy, I did it!" I exclaimed, as he scrambled over to me.

"What did you do, Sam?" he asked me.

"I hacked those three sites; I decided to try another site on my own. I hacked it with no problem.

However the only problem was it belonged to my friend Leo, but I didn't think anything about it. I probably should have, but unfortunately I didn't. I was just so happy with hacking and making sure Soundwave's teaching wasn't wasted.

"Soundwave…I did it!" I exclaimed, as he walked over scanning the laptop.

"Very good, Samuel James Witwicky….." Soundwave replied, as Sam grinned.

**(Normal POV)**

There was a sudden frantic knocking at the door, which startled Sam slightly.

However when the door slid open there stood Skywarp, he rushed in and grabbed Sam.

"Hey….!" Sam shouted with laughter.

"Megatron's waiting for you in the training room….." was all he said.

"Oh shit, I had learned to finally hack and I sort of forgot in all the excitement." Sam replied.

"Never forget Megatron, never EVER now get in there." Skywarp replied, as he hurried pushing the boy into the training room.

Sam watched Skywarp hurry and leave, and then he turned seeing Megatron turn slowly to look at him.

"I am really sorry I lost track of time I was learned to finally hack into those sites. I learned everything else I just felt so stupid noting grasping the hacking. I didn't want Soundwave to feel like he had failed in teaching me." Sam said very quickly, as he bowed his head toward Megatron.

Megatron looked slightly startled, that the boy bowed his head in respect to him. He lowered his clawed hand toward Sam, who climbed onto his hand just as he would Optimus Prime.

"You never cease to amaze me boy…" Megatron replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead…"

"Well actually, I would like hear about your war stories and how you became leader of the Decepticons." Sam replied as Megatron chuckled.

"Really….?" Megatron asked.

"Yes really…." Sam answered.

"Very well, I suppose you want to know why I turned my back on Optimus." Megatron remarked.

"Yes I would." Sam answered.

Silence…

Megatron sighed then.

"Optimus always allowed his emotions to come right through always exposed no matter what. He was w…" Megatron stopped before he could finish the word.

"What…?" Sam asked.

"Nothing….. What else would you like to know?" Megatron asked changing the subject.

Sam didn't know what to make of Megatron, sometimes he acted so weird. Sam shrugged it off though; he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"What's your most memorable moment being a leader?" Sam asked.

"I have many actually, but I have to say when I hear the tearing of metal and smell energon of crushed Autob….." Megatron stopped once more in mid sentence confusing Sam.

Megatron growled suddenly not realizing he was doing it, while holding Sam in his hand.

**(Megatron's POV)**

What the frag is wrong with me, why can't I finish a sentence about destroying Autobots or calling my brother weak. What is going on with me, what is this boy doing to me? I have to hit something that's it, maybe if I hit something this sickening feeling will leave me before I have to claw my optics out.

"Megatron, are you okay?" the boy asks me.

Do I look alright to you? I am far from alright the mighty warlord Megatron once high Lord protector on Cybertron is falling apart!

"I am fine boy." I replied as he gives me a questioning expression. "Let's start your training shall we? Now remember, you have to wrap up everything you were taught with me." I started to say as for a second my processors went back to when Optimus and I trained.

**(Flashback begins)**

Shots went off hitting targets, as two mechs kept hidden trying to destroy every one of the drones attacking them.

"There are like twenty three on your side, brother!" Optimus exclaimed.

"I see them, I have your back too Optimus." Megatron replied, as they both sent a spray bullets exploding the drones.

Optimus smirked.

"We did it… No one can beat us!" Optimus shouted, as both mechs landed on their afts.

Megatron landed on top of Optimus watching him oddly, while their lip plates were so close to one another.

"Right no one has the ball Barings to try." Megatron mused, as he started to lean down to kiss Optimus; but stopped his clawed hand lightly running over Optimus' chassis.

**(Flashback ends)**

**(Still Megatron's POV)**

I didn't realize I was caught up in one of my memories stored in my memory banks. I set the boy onto the floor, and growled as I felt something running out of my optics. I touched one of my clawed fingers to my face and found an energon tear. Oh Primus, what was wrong with me, what was happening to me? Why was I thinking about something that happened so long ago? Why was Optimus on my mind, I must have lost my processors to think Optimus would ever think about those old memories. I was an evil slag, there is no way he would even think of those times. Why would he I betrayed him, I had killed him and then there was this boy who I had as well… He forgave me could or would Optimus as well?

Okay Megatron get a slagging grip on yourself, stop dwelling on the past and weaklings like Optimus Prime.

I glanced down to find the boy watching me; those eyes were watching every move I made. I wasn't sure what was going on with me, I had never ever felt like this before.

"Okay boy, there are several holoforms you have to defeat, using all the skills you were taught. Then there will be some drones, I will add in lasers so think on your feet boy." I replied as he nodded.

"Wait holoforms of whom?" the boy asked.

"These are just made up holoforms to help with your training, Shockwave came up with them. I will use mine as well, which means you have a lot to defeat boy; so pay attention." I ordered, as my holoform was not human; but a small version of my robot form.

I watched as he took his battle stance, the boy was rather graceful and quick on his feet. He took out quite a few drones, and then as the holoforms ganged up on him. I hadn't counted on Shockwave's ingenious thoughts of programming them to say, and act like real humans would.

The main holoform circled the boy, it started a wave of insults to try and antagonize the boy.

"Come on, you little useless waste of flesh; come get Me." it urged.

The boy merely stood there eying the holoform, it dawned on me suddenly he was having a flashback. Pit spawned holoform just knocked him back into a nightmare, and all I could do was be there for him, when he came out of it.

**(Flashback begins)**

Sam was strapped down to a table, there was blood trickling down his chest. There were welts on his chest, someone had taken a knife and curved the word TRAITOR on his chest. Tears, pain, agony and abuse were all he knew now; his world had spiraled out of control. He would never see his family, friends; but more importantly he would never see Optimus Prime again. The one being he never told how he felt, the one being that was there for him; who had died protecting him from the enemy.

The words he constantly heard were horrible he was useless, or he was a traitor to human kind, because he sided with the Autobots. They were his friends, and he stood by them.

He could hear the words, as his body came through the haze of pain. A man hovered over him with glasses; he was familiar yet couldn't put a name with the face.

"Mr. Wifficky, you finally are awake; how good of you to join us again." he replied.

Silence…..

"I was told you begged for that annoying Autobot leader in your sleep, well he will be with you soon enough. We have some nasty surprises for him and NBE-1; but we've got to claim them before we can think about tortures and experiments on them." the man replied.

"W…..Why are you d…doing this….?" Sam asked softly. "Optimus never did anything to you." Sam remarked.

"They do not belong here; they brought this war here to our planet. Once my group has successfully figured out all their weaknesses, then we will destroy all the remaining Cons and Autobots. We will learn their technology first, but your alien buddies will be turned to scrap metal. They should have left Earth when I asked him to, but no Optimus Prime defied me; so now he will pay the price with his life." the man as Sam glared at him.

Sam could taste blood in his mouth; he narrowed his eyes at the man and spat in his face.

"B…Bastard…" Sam snarled, as the man merely smiled sadistically; picking up a knife and plunging it down into the boy's chest.

Sam yelled out in pain, and once more his life ended; only to return to him once more.

"Put him back in his cell for now." the man ordered.

"Right away sir." another man said.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS – Normal POV)**

Sam snarled and rushed the holoforms; he defeated those as well as the drones. But it took Megatron grabbing the boy, and trying to get him to calm down. Megatron's holoform and Sam sank to the floor, while anger surged all through Sam's body. Megatron held the boy never realizing his once enemy, would now be an ally.

"Sam, you are making a fine edition to the Decepticons." Megatron said, as he caressed the boy's back.

The boy gently pulled away from Megatron, his eyes angry and distant but not toward Megatron.

"I know who arranged my kidnapping….." Sam whispered.

"Who…?" Megatron asked.

"Theodore Galloway….." Sam remarked shuddering, as he merely collapsed into Megatron's metal servos shivering.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, This story was adopted from AlienGirlGuy

Warnings: mentions of Sam's abuse and Sam's language

Terms: **Stockholm syndrome** is a term used to describe a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express adulation and have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, essentially mistaking a lack of abuse from their captors as an act of kindness

Chapter 4

**(Autobot base)**

Leo was not sure what to make of the hack, but the Autobots had requested that all odd things must be reported to them. Optimus watched as his men worked on the odd hacking to Leo's website. They all knew it was a long shot, but they had to try for Sam's sake.

The Autobot leader was unnerved, and his men didn't like it one bit. Optimus was always a pillar of strength, and confidence to see him torn apart mentally by this was discouraging to his troops.

Optimus was leaning against the wall, Bumblebee right beside him leaning against his leader. Ironhide was so angry with Megatron, and wanted to blast him apart really badly.

Ironhide was at the firing range blowing things apart and snarling. Lennox and Epps walked up watching him with heavy hearts.

"Hey Hide….." Lennox replied.

Ironhide regarded his human.

"Hello Lennox…..Epps." Ironhide replied. "Any word…?" he asked.

"They are still trying to pinpoint the signal from the computer, it's a new tool and hopefully either our team or the other Autobots helping with it will come up with something." Major Lennox explained.

"Sam is our main concern." Ironhide snarled. "He belongs to us more importantly Optimus." Ironhide replied.

"We know big guy, we know." Will said.

Ironhide's optics shuttered.

"No, I don't think any of you fully understand, he loves that human with his entire spark. Why do you think he gave his life for him, so he could continue to live?" Ironhide replied as Lennox and Epps looked at each other.

"But Sam is with Mikaela….." Epps replied, as they heard footsteps behind them.

"Not really, his heart isn't into our relationship I should have realized it a long time ago." Mikaela replied, with her one duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sam loves Optimus I didn't understand it, or maybe I was jealous of it. Either way now I do, he loves that big guy so much." Mikaela replied, as a sad smile touched her lips.

She glanced up at Ironhide, who looked impressed with how she was handling the whole thing.

"Optimus lost everything in this war; he shouldn't have to lose another chance at love too. Then there's Bumblebee he misses Sam so badly, they are best friends regardless of him being an alien. Sam doesn't care about that, he never did. Sure in the beginning when he went to college he was a jerk, but he grew up and learned from his mistakes." She said with a slight laugh. "How many people can you say learn from their past mistakes not many?"

"Not many…." Epps answered as she nodded.

"See…" she replied with a sad smile.

Silence…..

"I'm going to go drop this off at the base apartment, and find Optimus." she said.

"Are you all settled?" Lennox asked her.

"Hardly, I have boxes galore in there." she chuckled.

Mikaela smiled, and then walked to her apartment dropping off the duffle bag. She saw the Autobot leader and scout standing away from everyone else, she jogged over to them.

"Hey guys…" Mikaela said, as both Autobots glanced down at her.

Bumblebee reached down for her first, he nuzzled her gently until he couldn't help but start leaking energon tears. Optimus pulled his scout close; she saw Optimus was fighting the tears.

"Let it out, Optimus; don't keep it bottled up inside of you." she said as she ran her hand over Bee's face first and then Optimus' face.

Optimus fought it for as long as he could, until he thought his circuits would go haywire. Until all he could do was let the pain out, the tears were like an uncontrollable ocean crashing against the rocks. His usual regal stance gone as he fell to his knees, sobbing from loss and pain caused once more from Megatron.

"We'll find him, I promise you." Mikaela whispered.

"Since when did you become so strong, Mikaela?" asked Optimus with a sad smile.

"About the time you needed a shoulder to cry on." she replied. "I know you love him, you will have a chance with him….Have faith." she replied running her hand over his face.

"Thank you…Mikaela." Optimus whispered.

"Optimus….!" Graham exclaimed.

"Yes…" Optimus answered.

"We have a lock on the signal; it's coming from the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." Graham replied. "Prowl got the lock."

"Thank Primus…." both Optimus and Bumblebee said.

"That leaves how we attempt to get Sam back, Optimus?" Bumblebee said.

"We must come up with one that will not place the boy in danger; we cannot use weapons against the base. Sam would be crushed by the water and be killed." Optimus replied.

"General Morshower has some thoughts on how to rescue the boy." Graham replied.

"Very well, we hold a meeting; and find out how to proceed with the rescue." Optimus replied.

Optimus cast a quick glanced toward the heavens.

"Please let us get to him, before it's too late…Please..." Optimus said as he and Bumblebee still holding Mikaela went into the hanger to speak to General Morshower to begin making arrangements for Sam's rescue.

**(Autobot base – Meeting with General Morshower and NEST)**

General Morshower glanced up at Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, his concern for his alien allies clear in his own eyes.

"We will retrieve the boy, I promise you Optimus." the general replied.

Optimus nodded not trusting his own vocalizer not yet.

"We are going to send out patrols in that area, we will find Sam and bring him home."

Optimus nodded, and once the meeting broke; he found Sam's parents waiting for him. He bent down allowing the parents to climb on his hand; he brought them close to his face. Optimus was never sure what to make of Sam's female creator, but she had been completely different toward them now.

She ran her hand over his face making him make a heartbreaking sound, he watched her as she caressed his face.

"I know how you feel about our son." she said, as Optimus cringed knowing now she would tell him to leave her son alone.

He made a keening sound, while his intakes whirled in chaos. They would tell him his feelings were perverse and wrong, he tried to brace himself for those words and for the hatred that would follow them. However nothing could prepare the Autobot leader for what followed next, not in a million years did he expect what happened next.

"Shhh, Optimus don't worry about it, I know Sam loves you too." she whispered as she made a soothing sound with her mouth, while she caressed his face plates.

"We saw our son grow from awkward teenager to a strong and courageous young man all because of you Optimus Prime." Ron Witwicky replied. "And while maybe we weren't very nice to your scout in the beginning, while trying to accept all this we understand; and believe you and your team were the best thing to ever happen to our son. He has become a man because of you, and I am so proud of him."

Optimus had been rendered speechless by Sam's creators; they caused his spark to flare with such emotion. Humans would surprise him constantly, while some humans were cold and cruel others would hold such compassion and love.

"Thank you Judy and Ron Witwicky, you are both kind." Optimus said his vocals laced with sadness.

Judy just continued to caress the Autobot leader, while her own tears fell as her heart missed her son praying he would be alive.

**(Decepticon base)**

Sam had been training once more and very hard, Megatron watched from the door. He glanced at Soundwave and Starscream at a loss for words; it seemed all the boy did now was train. The last flashback he had made him that much more determined to never let Sector 7 ever hurt him again. He kept vowing to protect his Cybertronian family, which consisted of both Cons and Autobots. Megatron had seriously wondered if he should contact Optimus about Sector 7's plans, but he also wondered if he would even believe him. Why would he, when he had turned his back on him? Then his anger won out, and he refused once more to humble himself before him brother. He was a Decepticon warlord, and Optimus was weak and would always be weak.

Skywarp approached Megatron slowly then, he wanted to ask Megatron a rather important question.

"Lord Megatron, I was wondering could I take Sam for a flight, he has been training so hard. He deserves a break and a little distraction." Skywarp asked.

Megatron thought for a minute, he thought maybe it would be alright as long as he didn't stray too far.

"Alright just don't go too far, Skywarp." Megatron replied as they watched him walk into the training room.

"Hey Sam….." Skywarp replied.

"Hey Skywarp, watch this." Sam replied, as he did several flips backward and kicked his legs out knocking the target down.

"You're getting very good at training, Sam." Skywarp replied as Sam grinned.

"Thanks….."

"So, would you like to go for a little flight?" he asked as the expression in Sam's eyes already told the answer.

"Of course…!"Sam said, as Skywarp bent down, and allowed Sam to climb onto his clawed hand.

"We'll be back in a bit…" Skywarp said as Sam's eyes locked with Megatron's optics.

"We'll be back, Megatron." Sam replied, as he reached out and ran his hand on Megatron's armor.

The action catching Megatron off guard and made his spark pulsate like a raging fire. The feeling made Megatron growl, mostly because it was new to him and he didn't understand it.

Skywarp took Sam to the exit and transformed into jet form, Sam climbed onto the jet and got into his cockpit. Skywarp took off doing flips and dives, until Sam couldn't take the dives and flips making his stomach queasy.

There were several Navy ships in the area patrolling for Sam, so it was no surprise when they got wind of Skywarp they investigated. They sent several jets of their own and one who was especially trigger happy fired on Skywarp. They sent a missile heading straight for Skywarp, when it made contact with him injuring the jet Sam was ejected from him.

"**SAM…!" **Skywarp exclaimed crashing into the ocean.

"**NOOOOOOOO…. SKYWARP….!"** Sam screamed, as he landed in the water and was retrieved by the Navy.

Sam was violent when he was pulled onto the ship; he fought the men cursing, and punching anyone who got in his face. Sam's only concern was for Skywarp, was his friend dead or just injured. He needed him; he knew he would need to be healed.

"You bastards let me go, you hurt my friend!" Sam exclaimed as his fist connected with one of the sailors.

"Calm down son, we will take you to the Autobots now. You'll be safe now." he said, as Sam's fist slammed into his face.

"I was safe with Megatron you asshole!" Sam snarled, as one of the men came over with a needle in his hand.

Sam saw it and its meaning registered with him, they weren't bringing him back to Optimus they were bringing him back to Sector 7.

"I am not going back there, I don't want to go back!" Sam yelled as the one guy held him tightly grabbing his arm.

"It's for your own good, son." the man said, as Sam screamed and tried arching his back fighting.

Sam started to see double and then things blurred.

"Mega…." Sam whispered near finishing the word as the sedative kicked in.

"Take him below and radio General Morshower we have the boy, and let them know he is in really bad shape." he ordered as two of the sailors picked him up taking him below.

**(Autobot base)**

General Morshower landed on the base by helicopter; Mikaela ran up to the general needing to know what was going on. Everyone was slowly forming a circle around the general wanting to know what was happening.

"The Navy has Sam and are bringing him home, but there is some disturbing news." he explained.

"Such as…?" Ironhide demanded.

"They had to sedate him he became violent very violent in fact." the general replied as Ratchet glanced at Optimus.

"That doesn't sound like Samuel at all." Ratchet remarked.

"He was calling the jet they shot down his friend." the general replied.

"**WHAT…!" **Optimus and Bumblebee shouted.

"That doesn't sound like our Samuel at all….." Bumblebee said sadly.

"He could have **Stockholm syndrome; **that would explain his behavior right now." Lennox replied.

"I will run scans, and check him over once he arrives on the base." Ratchet replied.

Optimus had been researching Lennox's term he used; he shuddered as he thought of its meaning with Sam.

"What happens if he does have this Stockholm syndrome?" Sideswipe asked.

"He will have to be deprogrammed." Ratchet replied.

"It won't be easy." Lennox remarked.

"This is our Sam we are talking about we have to try." Bumblebee said, as Sunstreaker remained silent knowing if he stepped out of line once more concerning Sam, Bumblebee and Optimus wouldn't like it.

**(Decepticon base)**

The Decepticons had heard the firing, and Megatron sent drones to investigate. They returned with a badly injured Skywarp, who felt angry and upset about losing Sam to the humans.

"The humans have Sam I am sorry master, they hit me with missiles and Sam was ejected from my cockpit." Skywarp said as Hook and Scalpel started in on repairing him. "He was screaming my name a….and I let him down."

Megatron snarled, and then walked toward Skywarp; and Skywarp cringed knowing what was next a nasty injury from Megatron along with his other injuries.

However he was shocked to find that wasn't what happened at all, Megatron laid a claw on his wing.

"We will get the boy back, he is a Decepticon, and we will not leave him with the humans." Megatron replied stunning everyone with his actions, which were unlike the old Megatron.

**(Autobot base)**

A helicopter landed and two men held Sam's arms, while the boy fought viciously.

"Let me go….!" Sam ordered, as he suddenly saw Optimus and the others. "Optimus…..They hurt my friend, please you have to help him they shot down my friend Skywarp." Sam replied urgently, as he stumbled trying to get to Optimus.

Optimus bent down picking the boy up, Optimus had sent so many prayers to Primus for bringing the boy back to him. However seeing him like this was just so upsetting speaking as if the Decepticons were his friends.

"Sam….Please you have to listen to me, you were kidnapped by Megatron and they did something to you…" Optimus tried to say.

"No, they didn't kidnap me they saved me; Frenzy saved me he helped me escape and sent word to Soundwave. They trained me to protect me from ever being hurt again. Megatron he is different now all of them are, I helped Skywarp play a prank on Starscream and Thundercracker…." Sam said as Optimus and the others didn't know what to make of Sam now.

"Sam…. Megatron can never change." Lennox replied.

"**Yes he can and he did, why won't any of you believe me!"** Sam shouted as Optimus bend lower to look Sam in the eyes. "Optimus you believe me, don't you?" Sam asked with a pleading tone to his voice.

"Sam….I'd like to believe you I would…but…" Optimus started to say.

Optimus looked at the Decepticon insignia on Sam's forehead, and anger surged through his circuits. He knew Megatron marked his boy on purpose just to spite him. Optimus gently moved his finger over Sam's face, the boy regardless of his swirling emotions moved into the touch making Optimus smile.

"Optimus let me take the boy into the medical bay; I will check him over and give you my findings." Ratchet replied, as he tenderly took Sam in his hands heading for the medical bay.

**(Medical bay)**

Ratchet laid Sam on a berth; Sam felt the scans on his body from Ratchet.

"I'm not crazy Ratchet….." Sam replied.

Ratchet glanced at him not sure what to make of the boy now.

"Sam, you've been tortured severely, you've healed extensively but my scans have still picked up the….."Ratchet stopped talking when his scans picked up other things.

He went to pick up Sam's shirt, and the boy whimpered suddenly shaking as the CMO not sure what to do now.

"You don't want me to look under your shirt?" he asked.

Sam shook his head; Ratchet sighed and fixed a sedative to give him.

"I need to give you a sedative okay Sam?" Ratchet asked.

Sam's mind whirled with fear suddenly, his eyes widened while only flashbacks of terror him once more.

"Please don't hurt me anymore…" Sam suddenly cried.

**(Flashback begins)**

Sam was strapped to a table; he struggled to get free as one of the men from Sector 7 handled a knife in his hand. Sam's eyes widened in fear, he was petrified about what they'd do next to him.

"You know, what I think is such a shame, that a human insists on being friends and sticking up for these creatures. They are the ones who brought this war here to us, they should all be destroyed and they will be. Once we can figure out a way to capture Optimus Prime, and once we have him destroyed the others will follow." the man said, as he started to use the knife on Sam's chest making the boy cry out. "Of course there is still the recapture of NBE-1 too." he added taking a puff of a cigarette, and putting it out on the boy's chest.

"**STOP IT, PLEASE!"** Sam screamed.

"No sorry, can't do that." he replied, as tears ran down Sam's face.

"Please….just stop." Sam whispered. "Just stop…."

**(Flashback ends)**

Sam still caught up in the flashback of his own painful memories turned violent against Ratchet not realizing what he was doing. He pulled against the straps that Ratchet had to use against him.

"You jerks will never hurt Optimus or Megatron; they are my family no one will ever hurt them….**YOU BASTARDS…!" **Sam screamed in fury.

Ratchet quickly used the sedative, and it knocked Sam out rather speedily so Ratchet could continue his exam on Sam. He lifted the boy's shirt up and gasped at what he found on his chest.

"By the Allspark, what happened to this boy?" Ratchet whispered.

**(Several hours later – Medical bay)**

Ratchet commed Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Lennox came with them as well; Sam was still sedated from the potent sedative Ratchet gave him. Optimus knew right away things were not good; when he saw Ratchet's expression.

"There are several things I need to point out, Sam is not human now." Ratchet said.

"What…." Bumblebee exclaimed.

"He has a spark, but not just any ordinary spark. The radiation levels are the exact same as those that were produced by the Allspark." Ratchet said.

"Are you saying the kid is the vessel for the Allspark now?" Ironhide asked.

"Indeed, but I am afraid there is more, he has been tortured severely to the point where he was killed and revived several times in fact. He has had several things removed from the inside his body. Then there is this also…." Ratchet said lifting Sam's blanket away from the boy.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide all snarled at the curved word TRAITOR on his chest. They saw the scars from all the things done to him, Optimus made a strange sound and Ironhide grabbed his leader quickly.

"By Primus, what did they do to him?" Ironhide snarled gripping Optimus tightly.

"There is more…" Ratchet said.

"Of course there is, what else did you learn Ratchet?" Lennox asked sickened at the treatment Sam received.

"He looked at me like he thought I was someone else, he stared at me oddly. He then said something very curious." Ratchet said.

"What…?" Optimus asked.

"He pulled at the straps and said you jerks will never hurt Optimus or Megatron; they are my family no one will ever hurt them….you bastards**" **Ratchet replied as that shocked everyone in the medical bay.

Ironhide looked at Optimus.

"I'm confused…I don't like being confused." Ironhide growled.

"Is he saying someone's trying to hurt Optimus and Megatron?" Lennox asked.

"It would seem so, but I don't know." Ratchet replied.

"Could the Cons have programmed this into his mind to think that they protected him, when in fact they did all this to him?" Lennox asked as he sat next to sat.

"Soundwave can use mind control, it's possible." Ratchet said.

"I will kill Megatron for this…." Optimus snarled, his optics flaring with a scary look to them.

"Optimus, there still is more…." Ratchet said softly as he gently turned Sam over onto his stomach.

Sam's back was a mass of scars, but it was what was on his shoulder that confused everyone but Lennox.

"NBE-4 why does that sound familiar to me…?" Lennox asked as he left the medical bay and went to find Simmons.

Lennox found Simmons at his apartment on the base, and practically dragged the man to the medical bay.

"Soldier, you need to stop man handling me!" Simmons ordered, as Lennox pushed him into the medical bay.

Simmons stumbled almost falling, and he glared at the major.

"What is your problem?" Simmons demanded.

"What does that mean?" Lennox demanded.

"What…?" Simmons asked as Ratchet picked him up and dropped Simmons onto the berth. "Miserable aliens…." he grumbled as he glanced down at Sam.

Simmons looked closer and his eyes widened.

"No, it's not possible; we were shut down I mean they were shut down." Simmons replied.

"**What are you talking about?" **Optimus demanded finally.

Simmons turned toward Optimus, and gulped back a little in fear.

"The cons didn't do this to Sam; these initials mean Non Biological Extraterrestrials…This was Sector 7's handy work." Simmons said sighing as he went to touch Sam's shoulder.

"**Don't you dare touch him**…." Optimus snarled.

"Hey big guy, I didn't do this to him I am a friendly…remember." Simmons remarked.

"I thought they were disbanded?" Lennox demanded.

"So, did I, if they are back and have done this to the kid; they must be gunning for NBE -1 too." Simmons said as he looked up at Optimus. "I'm sorry about this, I wish I knew a head of time what they were doing." Simmons replied.

Ratchet turned Sam over gently as not to disturb him, and when Simmons saw the young man's chest he felt sick.

"Awww jeez, this kid didn't deserve this." Simmons replied. "Let me see if I can make some calls and find out what's going on?" Simmons remarked.

"Simmons….." Optimus replied firmly.

Simmons turned toward the Prime his eyes both filled with determination and fear.

"You make sure you let them know I will not tolerate this, my boy didn't deserve this done to him." Optimus growled as Simmons nodded.

Lennox tilted his head.

"The kid looks a lot taller then I remember him being…. much taller." Lennox replied.

"Yes, he has grown quite extensively in a year's time." Ratchet replied sighing.

"Optimus….." Lennox finally said.

Optimus glanced down at Major Lennox, his optics were just so heartrendingly sad now.

"Yes Major….." Optimus answered.

"What if what Sam said was true, what if the Cons helped him instead of making matters worse." Lennox asked, as Optimus touched Sam's face with a finger tracing the Con insignia with his finger.

"At this point, nothing can be ruled out if my brother helped him; then we are indeed indebted to him and his warriors." Optimus replied, as he went to carry a chair over to Sam's berth.

"Optimus, you should try and rest though…." Ratchet started to say.

"No, I will stay here with him…." Optimus replied firmly, as his optics shot to Bumblebee who nodded, and sat by his leader keeping vigil on their little human.

"We will need to let his creators and Mikaela know too." Ratchet replied.

"I'll go let them know what is going on." Lennox replied.

However it didn't take a genius to know something was happening to their human, the incredible growth spurts; they needed to find out before anything else happened.

**(Autobot base – Medical bay)**

Optimus and Bumblebee were both forced into recharge by Ratchet, but the CMO kept close tabs on the boy regardless. However Ratchet himself had needed recharge and found himself slipping into recharge.

Sam had slowly started to wake up finding Optimus, Bee and Ratchet in deep recharge. Sam smiled sadly. Then he pulled at the straps squeezing himself out, and headed for the back room. He felt himself being mentally guided; and pulled by something.

Sam flipped up onto a metal pole, and spun around like he was on the uneven parallel bars. He kicked the switch to turn the light on, and then landed on the one berth. He saw them lying there, and knew he could help his friends.

First he went to Arcee and Flare up placing his hands on them, he felt the energy in his body fuse up and charge. It entered the two sisters, and their blue optics suddenly onlined.

"That was easy now for Jazz…" Sam replied as, he flipped over to Jazz.

Sam stared at the sparkless body of Jazz, everyone missed Jazz and he remembered how sad the Autobots were at his death. He remembered Bee telling him how one Autobot especially would be completely spark broken by Jazz's death. Sam wanted to do something; he had done it for his other family why couldn't he do it for his other family?

"It's time you returned to the land of the living Jazz – man." Sam said, as he placed his hands on Jazz's chest plates.

Ratchet had fixed Jazz's body, so all Sam had to basically do was bring him back to life.

"Come on Jazz – man…..NOW!" Sam yelled.

The energy came from Sam in such a powerful surge, lightning crackled from Sam's hands. Sam hissed back in pain and collapsed just as Jazz's blue optics powered on.

"What the….." Jazz mumbled, as he gazed at the offline boy on his chest plates.

He glanced over at Arcee and Flare up who were groaning and rubbing their helms.

"We were offline I don't understand."Arcee replied.

Jazz gently picked up Sam seeing his hands glowing, he didn't understand what was going on, but knew this little human was the cause of it.

"Sam…? We need to find, Optimus…." Jazz said, as he started to get up.

He was a little shaky on his legs at first, but slowly found he was able to walk after. He helped Arcee and Flare-up; and they rolled following Optimus' Saboteur and first Lieutenant into the main part of the medical bay.

They came out of the back room only to find Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee in deep recharge.

"Oh come on seriously, you're recharging now?" Jazz mumbled. "Lazy slaggers…" Jazz mumbled. "GET UP….!" Jazz yelled with a slight snicker.

The three were so startled at Jazz's voice; they nearly fell off their chairs. Optimus looked up seeing Jazz, Arcee and Flare up and didn't understand what had happened.

"Jazz, Arcee and Flare up…How are you online?" They asked in a shocked tone.

Jazz raised his hand showing them, what appeared to be a lifeless body of their human Sam.

"Samuel…No….." Ratchet whispered as he took Sam gently from Jazz running scans finding no life in his body at all.

Sam suddenly came back to life. It was then that Ratchet realized what was going on; Sam was a healer a true healer.

"Optimus….. Samuel is a healer a true healer; that must be why Sector 7 was performing all those tests." Ratchet replied, as Optimus and Bumblebee growled angrily.

"I do not understand how the humans could do this to Samuel." Optimus demanded.

"We will do everything in our power to protect him, Prime." Jazz replied, as Optimus glanced up at Jazz with a smile.

"I have missed you, dear friend." Optimus said.

"You will have a pleasant surprise after….." Ratchet replied.

"Why…?" Jazz asked.

"Prowl is here now." was all Optimus had to say.

Jazz lit up like a Christmas tree at those words.

"Where is he?" Jazz asked.

"I think he is in the Rec room and I know someone else who will be glad to see her two sisters." Optimus remarked with a smile.

Arcee and Flare up quickly bowed their heads, with a smile as Optimus excused them both.

Jazz stayed behind at first looking down at Sam.

"I owe this little human my life…." Jazz replied.

"As do I dear friend, as do I." Optimus replied, as Jazz embraced his leader.

Optimus glanced down at the boy in his hand, the little organic who he had come to love with his entire spark.

"He looks bigger than I last remembered." Jazz replied.

"Yes, he has endured much since you've last seen him, Jazz." Optimus answered running a finger over Sam's body. "He saved my life twice, and now his own kind has tortured him. It would also seem that Megatron and the Decepticons have changed because of Sam."

"Changed…..How?" Jazz asked in a disbelieving tone.

"We are not entirely sure yet, Sam claims Megatron and the others have changed. We will fill you in on everything that has happened, but I suggest you go see your sparkmate first." Optimus said as Ratchet finished his scans on Jazz.

"Jazz, Arcee and Flare up are one hundred percent healed." Ratchet replied stunned.

"This is amazing…" Bumblebee replied.

"Indeed, it is." Optimus replied.

Silence…

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Why don't we let our own soldiers train Sam a little, I mean if Megatron saw fit to train him. It might not hurt to give him, that extra edge especially where Sector 7 is concerned." Ratchet replied.

"You are right, but first I would like to talk to him in private first." Optimus replied as he saw Sam's creators and Mikaela coming.

Optimus gently sat Sam down on the ground, his parents watching as the huge robot made sure Sam was steady on his feet.

"Mom, Dad….Hey Mikaela….." Sam said in a tired voice.

"You're so tall since the last time we saw you." Judy replied as she touched her son's face.

Sam tried to pull his shirt down to hide the scars from his parents, but nothing escaped Judy's eyes.

"Oh my God, did Megatron do this to you?" she asked her son.

"No mom, Megatron and the Cons protected me, and trained me so this wouldn't happen again." Sam replied.

Silence….

"Then who did this to you?" Ron demanded.

Silence….

"Sector 7 did this to me." Sam whispered.

"Simmons…He did this to you?"Judy shrieked.

"No mom Simmons isn't a part of that group anymore…." Sam explained as he held his parents.

Ron and Judy saw the Decepticon symbol on his forehead, and both a stunned by the insignia.

"Why do you have this on your forehead?" Judy asked.

"Megatron did it to protect me to make me one of them, I have three families now. I have you and Dad, The Autobots and now the Decepticons are now my family too." Sam said, as Ron and Judy glanced up at Optimus Prime.

"We need to speak to you separately." Ratchet said to Ron and Judy as Mikaela and Leo stayed with Sam.

"Hey bro, how do you feel?" Leo asked.

Sam glanced at Leo.

"Not sure, but I know one thing I have to protect my family Optimus and Megatron are in danger from Sector 7." Sam said.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Mikaela asked.

"I keep remembering things off and on, they said they were going to capture Optimus and torture him finding out his weaknesses. They were going to kill him slowly, and then recapture Megatron. They don't like any Cybertronians at all, and they said I was a freak and a traitor. T…they did things to me; they killed me over and over again. I died and would come back, they never left me alone. I was treated worse than an animal. I was put into a cell with no light; I was given food and water barely. I was forced to use my cell as a bathroom, it was awful." Sam whispered.

Leo looked horrified; Mikaela just looked shocked and terrified for Sam. Sam slowly lifted his shirt up, and off his body. Mikaela looked like she was going to pass out, when she saw everything that had been done to him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Sam." she whispered, as she slid her fingers into his.

"Mikaela, we need to talk later about some things, alright?" Sam replied.

"Sure, that's fine anytime." Mikaela said.

"Good thanks, there is something very important that we have to talk about." Sam said, as Mikaela smiled knowing already what he would say.

"Good, let's go for a walk now then okay?" Mikaela said, as they got up and walked off to talk.

**(Sam and Mikaela alone in private)**

Sam wasn't sure how Mikaela would take his news, but he had to try he cared about her…..just not like he had.

"Mikaela…. I care about you I really do, but I…" Sam started to say until she stopped him.

"Sam, it's okay; I have sensed it for awhile you love Optimus." she replied.

Sam was shocked at how understanding she was being.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Mikaela?" Sam asked.

She laughed.

"Sam in the beginning I was a little upset and insulted, that you would love him over me. Then I realized, there is a reason you were picked to help them and this is it. You're special Sam, and Optimus he is special too. You're both connected to each other, you belong together. He was worried sick about you, I have never seen him so out of character. He never cried before, but he cried then. He blamed himself for your disappearance thinking Megatron was behind It." she explained.

Sam lowered his gaze to the ground; Sam had never witnessed the Autobot leader cry. He had seen him sad, but never cry.

He remembered so clearly, the day Bumblebee took him to see Optimus in the cemetery. He had refused to help Optimus, the look in his optics so haunted and sad, when he refused to help them. Then despite everything he had done and said to him, Optimus was there fighting and protecting him. He gave his life for him; he gave up his life willingly just so he could life.

Sam felt tears in his eyes; he wiped them away in frustration. Optimus meant the world to him, but something else stirred within him; someone else meant a lot to him as well. He indistinctly wondered how this would work. He loved Optimus, but he also had feelings for Megatron. Megatron had shown a completely different side of himself, he had a side Sam had never seen before and now he cared for the warlord. The thought felt alien itself caring for the one being who had constantly wanted his demise was very strange indeed.

**(The Decepticon base)**

Megatron paced back and forth, his spark tightened in its chamber. Hook came into the throne room with Scalpel on his shoulder.

"Skywarp is fine, and feels terrible about not being able to save the boy." Hook replied. "He said he is ready for whatever punishment you deem necessary for his failure." Hook replied.

"It is not his fault; I do not plan on punishing him. We must find out where the boy is, if the Navy brought him back to the Autobots, or if they brought him somewhere else." Megatron replied adding. "I will not rest until I have my boy safely home at the base." Megatron replied, as Hook managed a slight smile.

Megatron saw the smile, and narrowed his optics.

"What is so slagging humorous, Hook?" Megatron demanded.

"You truly care for the boy, don't you?" Hook asked.

"There is no shame in that, master; everyone cares for him." Scalpel replied.

The medics knew it was hard for their leader and master to admit feelings, he had never encountered before. It was probably outright confusing to the warlord, because he never cared about anyone before; much less an annoying flesh creature and especially THAT flesh creature named Samuel James Witwicky. However both medics knew somehow it happened, the boy had found a place in their leader's spark no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Megatron remained silent at that question glancing at the medics; then he stilled and looked into his own spark for the answer. Megatron was stunned with his own findings; when had that happened? He did care more then he wanted to really admit to anyone; Sam had become special to him – was that truly even possible?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Autobot base – Rec room)**

Prowl was sitting doing nothing at the moment, when Jazz snuck up watching his sparkmate.

"You're just too slagging silent Prowl; what's up with that?" Jazz asked, as Prowl froze slowly looking seeing Jazz.

"J….Jazz, how…I was told Megatron killed you, but yet here you are." he replied getting up going to him.

Prowl ran his claw over Jazz's face plates.

"You're online I just don't understand how?" Prowl replied.

"The human boy he brought me back; he is a true healer." Jazz explained.

"I owe that little human a doubt of gratitude where is he?" Prowl asked.

"I think Optimus is taking him for a ride, he wishes to speak to him." Jazz answered.

Prowl smiled, as he pulled Jazz closer into his servos.

"I guess it can wait then." Prowl replied.

"Guess so, maybe we should occupy our time until then?" Jazz replied with a dirty smirk.

"Death didn't kill your taste for sparkmerging huh?" Prowl asked grinning.

"Nope, it just increased it." Jazz remarked as Prowl led him to his quarters.

**(Where Optimus and Sam are)**

Optimus was in his bipedal form, while Sam sat on his chest plates. Sam ran his fingers over Optimus' chest plates and sighed.

"It's not your fault you need to stop blaming yourself." Sam said. "Besides, I think you need to know something, it will make you happy." Sam replied as Optimus glanced down at the boy.

"What's that?" Optimus asked.

"I am no longer dating Mikaela, we are just special friends." Sam said with a smile.

Silence….

"Why did you break up?" Optimus asked.

Sam shrugged.

"It wasn't right she knew my heart wasn't in it, I care about someone else." He explained.

"Who…?" Optimus asked his optics starting to brighten and widen.

"Are you really going to go there?" Sam asked as Optimus tilted his head.

"I was feeling you up for information." Optimus replied in a snarky tone.

"You mean you were feeling me out…." Sam mused.

Optimus chuckled suddenly; his grasp of slang was not that great."I have cared about you for so long, Optimus." Sam replied. "You died for me; you came back for me regardless of being hurt by my words." Sam replied, as his hand reached for Optimus' face.

Optimus leaned into the gentle touch, his intakes cycling wildly as this little human touched his face.

"You mean the world to me, Samuel." Optimus replied as he smiled.

"I will protect you and Megatron." Sam said as Optimus' circuits froze at the mention of his brother.

"Why do you think you need to protect us?" Optimus asked.

"Sector 7 will try to hunt you down and capture you, and then recapture Megatron. They want to find out your weaknesses and destroy you; I won't let that happen not ever." Sam replied softly as he saw Optimus' optics flare.

"You would protect us so bravely, wouldn't you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, they are heartless and merciless with their tortures and experiments; I don't want you ever to be hurt like that." Sam remarked shivering, as Optimus moved him close against his body.

Sam ran his hand over Optimus' chest plates, which was more than enough to make the Autobot leader's fans kick in. This human meant the world to Optimus, it wasn't everyday a human could do this to Optimus. It was only by destiny that this little human caused his spark to surge wildly in his chest plates.

Sam knew what his touches were doing to Optimus; he smirked and continued to caress his chest plates.

"Samuel…." Optimus moaned.

"Shhh, just relax okay let me do this for you okay?" Sam replied, as he put his hands on Optimus' chest.

The raw energy from the Allspark surged through Sam, and shot through Optimus' body. Optimus arched up as the Allspark sent pulses through his body knocking him offline.

Sam looked down at Optimus at the silly loopy grin on the bot's face. Sam smiled and ran his hand over the leader's face.

"I love you Optimus…." Sam whispered.

Sam slowly fell into a deep sleep; he never heard Optimus' words.

"I love you too, Samuel." Optimus' rich deep baritone answered. "You mean more to me than you realize." Optimus said his hand caressing the boy lying on his chest plates.

**(Autobot hanger)**

A man watches as people walk past him nonchalantly, and takes out his cell phone, and dials a number waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Galloway, the Witwicky boy is here at the Autobot base; no sir his family was moved to the base. Even the Banes girl, Simmons and now Leo Spitz was as well; those areas are all closed to you sir." he replied.

Silence…

"Okay sir, I can keep an eye out, and let you know when he and the leader are alone." the guy replied as he hung up.

The guy merely smiled to himself, as he thought about how much money he would make when this was all over.

_**(Where Optimus and Sam are)**_

_Optimus was running his finger over Sam's back, while the boy just lay lazily on top of his chest plates._

"_I have decided to let you train with my soldiers." Optimus said._

_Sam looked up grinning._

"_Can I train with you?" he asked._

_Optimus smiled._

"_Of course, you can." Optimus replied._

"_Can I show you all the moves Megatron and the other Cons have shown me?" Sam asked._

"_Yes of course you can." Optimus replied._

_Sam was silent then, he heard a strange noise from Optimus._

"_Are you mad at me?" Sam asked the Autobot leader unexpectedly._

_Optimus looked startled at the question then._

"_Why would I be mad?" he asked._

"_Well, because of Megatron and the Cons for one thing; because of the insignia. He did kill you after all; I just figured you might hate me now."Sam whispered lowering his head._

"_I could never hate you Sam…not ever." Optimus said as he touched Sam's face gently._

"_They wanted me to stop caring about you, and the other Autobots." Sam said._

"_Sector 7 you mean?" Optimus asked._

"_Yes…." Sam replied._

"_They blame us for everything, don't they?" Optimus asked._

_Sam's fingers graced slowly over Optimus' windshield making Optimus smile._

"_It doesn't matter anyway, you belong here whether they agree or not." Sam responded as he kissed Optimus' windshield. "With me." he added in a faint whisper._

"_Awww Sam, you mean so much to me." Optimus replied._

_Sam smiled inwardly._

"_You're mine…" Sam replied in such a hushed tone, as he easily dozed off into sleep taking the Autobot leader with him._

_**(Autobot base – the following afternoon)**_

_Ironhide and Sideswipe stood waiting for Sam; who came running out of his apartment. He was out of breath by the time, he reached the two mechs who were eyeing him oddly._

"_What's _wrong_?" Sam asked_

"_You grew more since yesterday….." Ironhide remarked._

"_I know I had to bend down to leave the apartment; I guess it's the Allspark doing this to me…huh?" Sam asked._

"_I would imagine so." Sideswipe replied tilting his head._

_Sam glanced at the different weapons; that were laid out in front of him._

"_Wow, check out all the guns and cannons." Sam replied._

_Sam looked over at the different size jeeps, and other vehicles parked on the base; that weren't there before._

"_Wow, what are you teaching me today?" Sam asked._

"_Weapons and Sideswipe will teach you some fancy maneuvers as well for fighting off enemies. We want you to use whatever training the Cons taught you, Optimus told us to tell you to use it; so we can see what they taught you." Hide said. "We are recording these lessons Sam; so show us whatcha got, okay?" Ironhide replied._

"_You got it, Hide." Sam said as they activated their holoforms._

_Ironhide's holoform was tough looking, with dark menacing features and gorgeous blue eyes. Ironhide showed the different weapons to Sam, and one by one Sam used the weapons hitting the targets. Ironhide was rather impressed by Sam's use of the weapons._

"_Not too shabby, boy; not too shabby at all." Ironhide said._

_Sam beamed at that; and then Sideswipe was teaching him his maneuvers. Sam picked up on all his moves amazing both Sideswipe and Ironhide._

"_He's good." Sideswipe remarked._

"_Yeah, I guess the Cons did something right." Hide mused, as Sideswipe smirked._

"_Okay Sam, now let's see how you are hand to hand combat. We'll come at you from different angles; you have to defend yourself from us, alright?" Ironhide said as Sam nodded, and braced himself for the mock fight._

_However, what Sam didn't realize was Skids, Mudflap and Sunstreaker; had joined in with their training for the hand to hand combat._

"_Sunny, what are you doing?" Sideswipe demanded._

"_The fleshling has to learn." Sunstreaker mumbled as he swung his leg around thinking he could catch Sam unawares._

_Sam taking the lessons learned by the Cons, he flipped backward catching the vain Autobot by surprise by both disarming and pinning him._

"_Not so bad for a fleshling, huh…?" Sam retorted._

_Sunstreaker snarled not liking being shown up by Sam, he swung his legs around Sam taking him off guard. This action caused Sam to fall back onto the ground hitting his head hard on the ground._

"_Not so tough anymore, are you fleshling?" Sunstreaker remarked with a nasty sneer._

_Suddenly the tone and sneer with the combination of the words Sam heard, and then he was experiencing old flashbacks once more. Sam's eyes held that haunted look once more, the same look that froze Megatron a hardened warlord. Skids and Mudflap saw the look in Sam's eyes, and questioned Ironhide and Sideswipe about it. _

"_Yo man, what's up wit that nutcracker?" Skids asked._

_Ironhide ignored the crazy way that Skids and Mudflap spoke, they were in a world all their own._

_Ironhide and Sideswipe's holoforms went to Sam instantly, trying to calm the boy from his growing panic._

_Sam cowered unexpectedly, the growing panic in his eyes turning into fright. The looks in Ironhide and Sideswipe optics turns to complete concern, even the twins and Sunstreaker had expressions of alarm on their face plates._

"_Don't…..Not again please __**NOOOOOOO…"**__ Sam screamed as his body shook; while he tried to shield his body from the invisible enemy._

"_Yo Sunstreaker, what ya do to the kid?" Mudflap demanded as Sam shook as a flashback seized every part of his body and mind._

_**(Flashback begins)**_

_Sam managed to get loose and tried to run away; but he was apprehended by Galloway rather quickly in his weakened state._

"_You know Mr. Wifficky, it wouldn't do for you to try and escape; because once we get you back the punishment will be tripled." Galloway snapped._

"_Let me go, please." Sam cried, as Galloway handed him to a rather burly guy._

"_Show Mr. Wifficky what we do when captives try to leave; when they aren't allowed to leave __**EVER."**__ Galloway ordered calmly, as the burly man suddenly beat Sam violently._

_Sam collapsed several times, and was only yanked back up firmly by the crazed man. He beat Sam until the boy could hardly stand. Sam gazed up at Galloway, and spat blood in Galloway's face, which only made Galloway madder. He motioned to the burly man, while Sam tried to desperately cower away from the impending violence he knew would follow._

_Sam was slammed head first into the wall, this rendered the boy unconscious, and helpless while completely at their mercy once more._

_**(Flashback ends)**_

_Sam shivered even as Ironhide and Sideswipe tried to hold him._

"_Sam…Talk to us." Sideswipe said._

"_Sam….. Look at us, please." Ironhide replied softly, as he held the upset boy tightly._

_Sam held onto Ironhide tears rolling down his face; while he was suddenly seeing Galloway once more._

_**(Another Flashback begins)**_

_Sam was strapped down to a table once more._

"_We are going to hunt Optimus Prime down; and we will get him make no mistake about that. We will learn his secrets and weakness, and then we will recapture NBE-1 and take them both apart, and see what makes them tick. We want to hear them in agony, oh by the way your Autobot buddy won't survive the tests either." Galloway snarled._

"_**LEAVE OPTIMUS ALONE…."**__ Sam begged. "PLEASE, Optimus has done nothing to you." Sam pleaded._

"_Hmmm, let me see; no I don't think so Mr. Wifficky." Galloway hissed as he stabbed Sam in the stomach._

_Sam cried out in pain._

"_Take him back to his cell; you have a little company." Galloway snarled, as he wiped Sam's blood from his hands._

_Sam is thrown into his cell; he crawls over to something he can barely see in the dark. Sam runs his hand over the metal body and the Allspark took over bringing back dead Cybertronian._

_Sam rocks back and forth, as the Cybertronian starts to online and sees Sam. He crawls over to Sam, and quickly recognizes the boy and knows what has happened. _

"_Samuel James Witwicky…?" _

_Sam nods, and continues to rock back and forth._

"_F…..Frenzy?"_

_Frenzy quickly goes into the boy's arms realizing; they were all each other had now. Sam broke finally as uncontrollable sobs rocked the boy's body, Frenzy tried to calm Sam as best he could._

"_I am here now, Shhh I am here now." Frenzy cooed holding the human boy, who used to be an enemy; but now was his creator as was Soundwave._

_**(Flashback ends)**_

_Sam lies in Ironhide's arms with that haunted look in his eyes; while Optimus and Ratchet were walking up. However the second both mechs saw that haunted expression in his eyes, both bots were at his side in seconds._

"_Sam….." Optimus whispered._

"_Samuel…?" Ratchet replied._

_Ironhide saw the Autobot drones coming out, they were programmed to train Sam; but now wasn't the time for that. Sam growled, and held Optimus' robot holoform close._

"_No one will ever hunt you or Megatron down, I swear Optimus." Sam whispered, as he suddenly flipped up and charged the drones thinking they were after Optimus._

_Sam flipped up using the skills the Cons had taught him; and those Ironhide and Sideswipe had taught him. He used the graceful moves of the Seekers; but also combined Megatron and Barricade's brutish moves. He gave a wild battle cry, and took out every single drone that was out there by himself. Optimus grabbed the boy using his holoform trying to calm the boy._

"_Shhh Sam, calm down for me." Optimus whispered._

"_I won't let him hunt you and Megatron never ever." Sam replied in a whisper sagging into Optimus' arms._

"_Who Sam…?" Ratchet asked._

"_Who wants to hunt Optimus and Megatron?" Ironhide asked._

_Sam snuggled in Optimus' arms, and then Optimus hummed running his hand over Sam's back, as a way to calm him._

"_Sam…?" Optimus said softly._

"_They put me in a cell, and hardly any light. I had no bathroom so the cell smelled, because I…." Sam trailed off in embarrassment._

"_Shhh go on…." Optimus said holding him._

"_I would be killed repeatedly in different ways, because I came back to live in Egypt. They did it all different ways, they beat me, and he told me repeatedly. He would capture you, and do terrible things to you. They want to know your weaknesses, and your technology, and then they want you dead. I won't let them hurt you you're my family." Sam whispered._

"Optimus_ look at his eyes." Sideswipe remarked._

_Optimus pulled back slightly, he peered down at Sam. Sam's eyes turned from angry hazel to haunted and electric blue like the Autobots. _

"_Sam who is trying to hunt Megatron and me….?" Optimus asked as he held Sam._

_Sam held Optimus tightly, his fingers gripping the Prime's armor. Sam gazed up at the Prime; who tightened his hold on the boy._

"_Galloway, its Galloway." Sam whispered._

_Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe, all looked taken back by that._

"_Galloway…?" Optimus snarled. "He did this to you?" Optimus demanded growling his anger knowing no bounds now._

"_It's one thing for him to do what he did to us, but the boy didn't deserve this treatment." Ratchet snarled._

"_That human parasite should be punished." Ironhide snapped as Sam held onto Optimus tighter._

"_I don't want to lose you Optimus; they are cruel and evil with what they did to me. I can't lose you; they can't take my Cybertronian family away from me." Sam cried as Ratchet looked at Optimus._

_:::: Permission to give him a sedative sir:::::_

_::::: Very well, Ratchet permission granted:::::_

_Optimus pulled the boy closer into his embrace; as Ratchet gave him a sedative. Sam never felt a thing, when Ratchet slipped the sedative into his veins._

"_These flashbacks set him off into fits of anger, and then upset, and then into outright panic. Then there is that Primus awful haunted look he gets in those eyes of his." Ratchet said._

"_Affirmative Ratchet…" Optimus replied, as he cradled the boy in his servos. "Galloway likes harming an innocent, who belongs to us let's see how he does with taking on me." Optimus growled._

_Optimus had been pushed too far, and with the sadistic way Sam was treated Optimus Prime was not in a forgiving mood. Sam was traumatized and brutalized by Galloway, and this time Optimus was not making any excuses for the human. Optimus' rule about no harming humans was about to be broken and with good cause._

Optimus was bound and determined to train Sam, making him completely able to defend himself. Though he had to admit his brother, and his troops did do a wonderful job training him.

He couldn't fathom why Galloway would do such a thing, or why the government disregarded his request that Sector 7 be disbanded. It angered him…deeply. The boy suffered ruthlessly by these humans and the usual gentle giant was beyond angry.

He watched silently, while Jazz and the Arcee triplets made a huge fuss over Sam. Sam looked a little embarrassed by all the attention, which made Optimus' anger melt for a minute thinking of the boy, at least for the time being anyway.

**(The Decepticon base)**

Megatron paced back and forth, his spark racing wildly in his chest. Starscream and his trine, Barricade, Frenzy, Soundwave, Shockwave and even Ravage were gathered in Megatron's throne room.

Megatron slammed his one claw into his throne, as his fury rose to new heights.

"If Sector 7 has taken **MY** boy I will tear every single one of them to pieces starting with this Galloway insect the boy spoke of." Megatron snarled, as he glanced down at Frenzy.

Frenzy looked frantic, and by the looks of it every single one of his soldiers, looked completely upset about the boy being taken. Megatron had never felt like this before, he had never cared so strongly about anyone before. No that wasn't entirely true he felt like this about one other before the war…..Optimus Prime.

But then when the Fallen had entered his life, and put all those ideas into his head things had changed drastically. He felt hatred toward Optimus, that he had never felt before. He remembered the look in Optimus' optics when he viciously attacked him on the eve of the war.

**(Flashback begins)**

Optimus had been recharging, when he was startled out it by cannons blasting his door apart. He had his battle mask appearing quickly; as the smoke cleared there stood Megatron his fusion cannon pointed smoking.

"Was that really necessary Megatron?" Optimus demanded as he was met with a savage punch sending him reeling.

Optimus was shocked, as he backed up touching his face.

"You're pathetic Optimus, I am going to take the power that should have been RIGHTFUL **MINE**." Megatron snarled.

"You cannot take my title, Primes are born NOT made!" Optimus shouted back.

"You really are stupid aren't you; I am not speaking about the title of Prime I am speaking about the Allspark." Megatron growled. "YOU are nothing to me anymore and if you stand in my way I will rip your spark right out of its chamber and watch you die."Megatron growled. "And to think I wanted something other than friendship from you at one time….Disgusting." Megatron snarled, as he and Optimus charged each other.

"How can you turn your back on Cybertron, Megatron; how can you turn your back on me I thought we shared something special!" Optimus snarled, as he punched Megatron in the face. "We were best friends; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Optimus demanded, as Megatron merely laughed in a sinister way.

"No Optimus and it never will affect me ever again." Megatron replied, as he pushed him away and stalked away.

"I will stop you, Megatron." Optimus vowed.

"And that will only result in your death." he shot back, as he left the quarters chuckling.

**(Flashback ends)**

Megatron was watching Soundwave suddenly, and saw he had to be intercepting a message.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron demanded.

"The boy got a message to me…" Soundwave said.

He sent files to everyone with Sam's message in it.

Soundwave,

I found a computer I could use, I am okay I am with Optimus. Is Skywarp okay the Navy shot him down? Optimus and the Autobots know about what happened to me, they have been training me too. Optimus said you guys trained me really well, and Optimus really wants to talk with Megatron about some stuff. I keep having flashbacks though, Optimus knows Galloway is behind all of this and he is really steamed. I have never seen him so angry, well anyway I really miss you guys I wish I could see you guys too.

Love your human

Sam

Megatron and the others smiled.

"Our human…" Frenzy said tilting his head.

"Our human…" Skywarp replied with a warm smile. "I like that."

"As do I…." Barricade and Starscream remarked.

"Yes, our human; bring me Mirage. He will go in as our go between to make arrangements to meet with Optimus." Megatron replied. "Send word to Sam that he is to meet Mirage; send an image so he knows what he looks like. I will allow for Optimus to say when and where." Megatron said. "Give Samuel a time and place to meet Mirage." Megatron added as Soundwave nodded and sent the message to Sam to alert him.

**(Autobot base – Sam's apartment on the base)**

Lennox had gotten Sam a laptop for him to use in his apartment; Sam received word from his message to Soundwave. He saw he was supposed to meet Mirage at a certain time and place. He knew he had to think of something to be able to go meet Mirage, but what he wasn't sure.

Sam finally decided on sneaking out after dark to meet Mirage; however what Sam didn't realize was Optimus was keeping a close sensor on the boy. He followed him with both curiosity and hurt; that he would sneak off like this.

Unfortunately unknown to Optimus the spies on the base put there by Galloway had been watching.

"Yeah boss, the kid just snuck off the base, and the Autobot leader followed him. You've got a perfect opportunity to catch them both; yeah we can stall the other others from interfering." He said, as he hung up giving instructions to the other three men.

"Is Galloway on his way?" asked one of the men.

"Yes, we have to keep Lennox, Epps and Graham detained; Galloway and his men are on their way to capture the leader and the boy." he said.

"When do we take off?" asked one of the guys.

"As soon as Galloway has the Witwicky kid and Optimus Prime, he will call me." the guy replied as they nodded.

**(Where Sam is)**

Sam met Mirage at the planned meeting spot.

"You're Mirage… Hey do you know if Skywarp is okay, he was shot down by the Navy?" Sam asked.

"He is fine, everyone was concerned about you, Samuel; especially….." Mirage started to say; until the Con he was going to name stepped out.

"Especially me, Sam….."

Sam looked up seeing Megatron standing there his red optics glowing brightly. Sam ran to Megatron, and the warlord lowered his hand and let Sam climb on.

"I missed you too; I love you and Optimus so much." Sam replied as they heard sounds in the direction where Sam had come.

Optimus Prime stepped out from his spot shocked at the scene before him. He never would have believed it himself, if he hadn't seen it with his own two optics.

"Megatron…" Optimus said.

"Optimus…" Megatron answered.

"He said you changed, I just couldn't believe it at first." Optimus replied.

Megatron watched as Optimus approached.

"You really have changed haven't you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, we all have thanks to Samuel, but I must say Optimus those insolent insects who harmed our boy must pay." Megatron snarled, as Optimus approached Megatron rather slowly.

"I'm not going to bite, Optimus though for you I might make an exception." Megatron growled taking the Autobot leader by surprise.

"What was that?" Optimus asked as Sam snickered.

"I think he just hit on you." Sam replied.

Megatron was silent, but his optics blazed with something different. Optimus wasn't sure what he actually read in those optics, it was something new and completely different.

"You didn't, did you?" Optimus asked a little taken back at first.

"What if I did?" Megatron snapped.

It was then they all heard clapping, and gazing down they saw Galloway.

"What a touching scene too bad it won't last." the human snarled.

Optimus, Megatron and Mirage watched as Sam's training kicked in he flipped down.

"You've gotten taller, we'll have to continue our tests on you and find out why?" Galloway remarked, as Sam punched the man dead straight in his nose breaking it.

"I'm not the scared boy I was before Galloway; I've been trained by my family." Sam said with force.

Galloway glared at Sam, while holding his nose as blood ran out of his nose. Sam flipped back, when Galloway tried to grab for him.

"ENOUGH, MEN MOVE OUT…!" Galloway ordered as the cockroaches scattered from everywhere.

Optimus realized what Galloway was doing; he tried to reach for Sam; but was hit with electric stunning charges which knocked his systems offline.

"**OPTIMUS…!"** Megatron shouted.

Optimus collapsed his systems going offline; Megatron turned and snarled at Galloway his fusion cannon whirling to life. Galloway smirked, while his men sent the charges at Megatron as well knocking the warlord offline as well.

"Boy…..Run…..get out of here." Megatron growled, before he his systems went offline.

Sam wasn't going to leave Megatron or Optimus; he knew what Sector 7 was capable of. He used his training and tried to attack the men, he was doing well and both mechs would have been proud.

He flipped up karate kicking several of the men; he had even disarmed two and injured one. However Galloway having had enough grabbed a tranquiller gun aiming it at Sam; he fired catching the boy in the neck. The drug was fast acting rendering Sam unconscious.

Mirage had fired on two humans annoying Galloway.

"KILL HIM!" Galloway ordered.

The several agents from Sector 7 fired at Mirage. Mirage didn't have a chance the rockets from rocket launchers sliced through his armor; energon fell onto the ground, while Mirage sank to the ground falling into stasis.

"One down…"Galloway said with a smirk.

Silence….

"Load those scrap heaps on to the C-17's and put that boy on my plane." He turned toward one of the other men. "Get those collars on those two now that they are out." Galloway ordered.

"Collars sir?" one of the men asked.

Galloway smirked.

"Yes collars, so they can't fight back. They will be embedded into their necks; it will inflict a debilitating charge of electricity. It will incapacitate them immediately, and then allow us to run our tests. We need to learn their secrets about their endurance, weapons and their weaknesses. We did notice from their battles; they're weak below the chest areas. However that isn't the only experiments we want them dead, so anything brutal done to them is a huge plus." Galloway snarled.

He watched as Optimus and Megatron were loaded onto the C-17's, and he glanced at two of his men carrying Sam's unconscious body toward his plane.

"Everything is going according to plan." Galloway replied, as he walked toward his plane. "Soon I will know everything about them; and then Optimus Prime and NBE-1 will be dead by our hands." Galloway replied. "People will all be sorry for pushing me aside Lennox, Epps, Keller, Morshower and the President everyone sided with these scrap metal pests. Well we'll see who's laughing when Optimus Prime is killed by our hands, and then the rest of the Autobots fall. Then once NBE-1 and his hostile freaks are disposed of; then we'll see who is the most powerful humans on this planet for taking down these creatures." Galloway said, as he climbed into the plane, and it took off.

**(Where Mirage is)**

Mirage was able to send an SOS; and this brought both Autobot and Decepticon to his location. Starscream and his trine landed seeing Mirage in stasis made Starscream panic slightly.

"Where are Sam and Megatron?" the Seeker asked.

"Where are Optimus and Sam?" Ironhide demanded.

Ratchet, Hook and Scalpel set to work on Mirage trying to get him back online. Scalpel was smaller and able to get into hidden parts on the mech's body. He found all the information about what had happened to show the others.

"I got the information extracted from him." Scalpel replied. "Unfortunately the bot cannot be revived until we have Sam back." Scalpel said.

"We can put him on a berth in the medical bay, play your findings Scalpel." Ratchet replied.

**(Flashback begins)**

It was then they all heard clapping, and gazing down they saw Galloway.

"What a touching scene too bad it won't last." the human snarled.

Optimus, Megatron and Mirage watched as Sam's training kicked in he flipped down.

"You've gotten taller, we'll have to continue our tests on you and find out why?" Galloway remarked, as Sam punched the man dead straight in his nose breaking it.

"I'm not the scared boy I was before Galloway; I've been trained by my family." Sam said with force.

Galloway glared at Sam, while holding his nose as blood ran out of his nose. Sam flipped back, when Galloway tried to grab for him.

"ENOUGH, MEN MOVE OUT…!" Galloway ordered as the cockroaches scattered from everywhere.

Optimus realized what Galloway was doing; he tried to reach for Sam; but was hit with electric stunning charges which knocked his systems offline.

"**OPTIMUS…!"** Megatron shouted.

Optimus collapsed his systems going offline; Megatron turned and snarled at Galloway his fusion cannon whirling to life. Galloway smirked, while his men sent the charges at Megatron as well knocking the warlord offline as well.

"Boy…..Run…..get out of here." Megatron growled, before he his systems went offline.

Sam wasn't going to leave Megatron or Optimus; he knew what Sector 7 was capable of. He used his training and tried to attack the men, he was doing well and both mechs would have been proud.

He flipped up karate kicking several of the men; he had even disarmed two and injured one. However Galloway having had enough grabbed a tranquiller gun aiming it at Sam; he fired catching the boy in the neck. The drug was fast acting rendering Sam unconscious.

Mirage had fired on two humans annoying Galloway.

"KILL HIM!" Galloway ordered.

The several agents from Sector 7 fired at Mirage. Mirage didn't have a chance the rockets from rocket launchers sliced through his armor; energon fell onto the ground, while Mirage sank to the ground falling into stasis.

"One down…"Galloway said with a smirk.

**(Flashback ends)**

Everyone watched the recorded moments; Ironhide snarled but had to admit Sam did try his best to protect the leaders.

"He used his training; he did break that slagger's nose." Starscream snapped.

Frenzy sank onto the ground, Soundwave picked up Frenzy.

"Boy is back with them they will damage him again." Frenzy growled. "I tried to protect him by breaking us out of that pit spawn glitching place." Frenzy snarled.

"We have to find them; between all of us working we should be able to come up with an acceptable plan to execute." Ratchet remarked.

Starscream and his trine and Barricade glanced at them unsure.

"You would work together with us?" Barricade asked.

The Autobots glanced over at the Cons, but it was Jazz, Arcee and Flare up who spoke.

"We all saw the recorded imaging Megatron was different, whatever happened we have a lot to lose. Our human and our leaders, and we've got to come up with a plan and work together." Jazz stated as he walked up toward the Cons extending his servo. "Truce….."Jazz replied.

"Okay truce…." Starscream replied taking his servo in his; Bumblebee and Barricade's optics locked momentarily.

**(Autobot base)**

The humans didn't know what to make of the Cons being there, but after they saw the footage that they retrieved from Mirage everyone knew they had to team up. They had three lives to rescue and knew who to get to help lead the rescue party. Of course Sam's mother came up with her bat swinging it, her eyes a wild angry look to them.

"Mrs. Witwicky perhaps…" Lennox started to say.

"You want to help…." Judy snapped.

"Yes…" Lennox answered.

"Then stay out of my way, those bastards took my baby again if you think I am staying on the sidelines you can think again. I AM GOING…. I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE!" she snarled.

Starscream and his trine smirked.

"I like that human…She's got spirit." Starscream said.

"I am going to…" Ron and Mikaela said, as Bumblebee held onto them.

"You can ride with me when we find out where they are." Starscream said as everyone looked shocked. "What I can't have a human with me?" he asked startled.

"Looks like all of you changed for the better." Ironhide said.

"Sam did it, he changed us." Skywarp replied.

"Megatron… he fought it for so long but he…..he loves the boy." Starscream replied not sure how to say it.

"Optimus loves him too…." Mikaela said. "And Sam loves them too, it's pretty unmistakable." she replied.

It was then Simmons walked out with General Morshower, Simmons looked a little uncomfortable with Cons on the base. Everyone filled in the general and Simmons on the new developments showing them the memories from Mirage; that were recorded from the run in they had.

"We need to come up with ideas to run a rescue plan, and this group and Galloway…." the general said. "If they can't be brought in alive, it doesn't matter." Morshower said after learning everything that had been done to Sam from the beginning.

"Look I have tried all my contacts and I'm coming up dry, they don't trust me." Simmons retorted. "Go figure…" he said sarcastically.

"If we could get a lock on a signal we could trace….." Lennox said as he saw one of the Cons glance at Starscream.

"What…." Epps asked the Con.

"I taught Samuel hacking skills; perhaps he will use those skills to alert us." Soundwave remarked.

"It's worth a shot, can you watch the internet and report any bizarre movements?" the general asked.

"Affirmative…" Soundwave replied.

"Okay we've got a basic plan let's work it and bring them home." the general replied.

**(Sector 7's base of operations)**

Galloway was in a room with several men watching, as they prepared their instruments they would soon use on Optimus and Megatron to bring the two indescribable suffering.

"We will start tomorrow; let them worry about when the fun starts." Galloway replied.

"Any limitations…?" one of the scientists asked.

"No you can cut them apart do whatever, but I want this dragged out I don't want them to die right away." Galloway replied in such a sinister tone; while the others laughed at his cruelty for the two alien robots.

**(Sector 7's hidden headquarters – Optimus Prime' POV)**

I slowly felt my systems come back online; I looked around seeing Megatron and Sam.

"Megatron… Sam…" I say as first Megatron onlines, and then Sam opens his eyes.

Sam looks up, and rubs his neck.

"That bastard shot me with a tranquilizer dart." Sam growled, as he tried to get up, but was woozy.

Megatron and I tried to steady the boy; I went to punch the cell door. However the second I tried, I received a nasty crippling charge that ran from my neck all through my body.

Galloway appeared with a smirk on his face.

"You can't escape, we learn from our mistakes. Those collars if you try to attack us or break out of this cell or any part of this facility; will send your bodies a most nasty charge that strengthens each time you try." Galloway said. "This is your new home, you belong to us now. Oh and your weapons, don't even think about using those the charge works on them as well. So basically you're screwed in more ways than one." Galloway remarked smiling.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, in insolent whelp." Megatron snarled.

Galloway laughed; Sam saw Galloway's nose was bandaged, and smirked.

"Hey how's the nose, Galloway?" Sam asked with a sneer.

"Mr. Wifficky, you may find that breaking my nose was funny at the time you did it; but I can assure you that you will find my revenge not so amusing." Galloway replied as he stormed out.

I gently sat back against the wall, as well as Megatron did.

"Come sit with us, Sam." Megatron replied, as Sam went and sat between us.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them." Sam whispered, as he sighed.

Both Megatron and I looked at Sam, with our optics shining brightly.

"Sam you tried your best, which is all anyone can ask for." I answered.

"Yeah but you two are leaders, and you both trained me; I should've been able to protect you better." Sam remarked. "I'm useless…." Sam mumbled.

Megatron's ruby red optics brightened.

"You are not useless Samuel; you were trained by the best. You also were shot with a tranquilizer gun, so you can't even compare that with a true fight." Megatron said. "Galloway cheated…all bullies do like I did…." Megatron said slowly as he realized the truth about himself by the look on his face plates.

**(Normal POV)**

He looked over at Optimus, his optics landing over the patched metal where he had stabbed Optimus, and blew out his spark. He found his long sharp fingers reaching for the sensitive metal there. He ran his fingers over the sensitive metal; causing Optimus to make a whining sound at the slight sensitive feeling. He saw Optimus try to move away, but he stopped him from moving away.

"Don't move away…." Megatron said in a gruff tone. "I am sorry for this…" his words came out rougher than he intended, as his fingers still grazed over the sensitive metal.

Silence from Optimus, all except the sounds of intakes recycling quickly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Megatron asked softly.

"No….." came the Prime's reply.

Megatron's continued to run over Optimus' patched metal, as he remembered everything from that horrible forest battle. How he took advantage of Optimus being distracted to strike. How he impaled Optimus right through his back, and blew his spark out with his cannon. The sounds that Optimus made when he was first impaled, to when he had blown his spark apart.

Megatron saw Optimus' optics dimming and shutter, and knew he was thinking about something as well.

"You never killed me before, that was the first time you took me down." Optimus whispered. "Never….. You never killed me before we fought and fought never to the point of death never….."

"I cheated, you know it and I know it." Megatron growled. "I always cheated, but you always turned things to your advantage. You would have won that time too; but I cheated, and while you looked for our boy….."

"You killed me…." Optimus said softly.

"I killed you…. And I am so sorry…" Megatron replied softly still running his fingers over Optimus' patched area.

Abruptly their little conversation was interrupted by Galloway and several men came in.

"The boy is first take him for the first procedure." Galloway ordered.

Optimus and Megatron growled, and moved closer to the boy to protect him.

"We were prepared for this." Galloway said, as two men used the guns with the electric shocking to keep Megatron and Optimus at bay.

Sam swung his leg out at the one man, who came close to him, knocking him down. It was then the one guy sucker punched Sam sending him into the arm of another guy. They dragged the boy out of the cell, and away from his protectors.

"Samuel….." Optimus and Megatron mumbled sinking to the cell floor with growls.

**(Testing area)**

Sam is strapped onto a table, as he was the first time. His shirt has been removed off of his chest. He watches as two men appear, and begin sliding a knife down Sam's side. Blood begins to stream down Sam's side; the boy bits back a scream. Galloway moves closer, his mouth turning into a sneer, as he moves closer.

"Welcome to your hell again…" Galloway snarled as the men do something to Sam, which cause him to scream. "Now that is music to my ears."

**(Autobot base)**

Frenzy suddenly cries out collapsing to the ground, everyone looks at the little Con.

"What's wrong with Frenzy?" Mikaela asked suddenly.

Soundwave picks up Frenzy, while he is suddenly convulsing.

"He has a close connection to Samuel; Sam brought him back from the Well of Allsparks. He is his creator as I am; he can feel Samuel's pain." Soundwave explained.

"Samuel is in pain, he is being tortured again." Frenzy said over and over again.

"We have got to find them…" Epps said.

"How if Sam can't get to a computer, I can tell you from experience Sector 7 is devious, and they won't be in a plan that will be easy to trace." Simmons replied.

"That group should have been disbanded." General Morshower snapped. "They've taken an innocent boy, an ally who is a leader and someone who is possible ally now."

"I can guarantee if we don't get them back in time, Galloway will get his results and learn how to destroy every single one of you." Simmons remarked.

Ironhide's cannons whirled to life, his anger knowing no bounds now.

"I am his bodyguard; I should never have let him go there alone." Ironhide replied.

"I am Megatron's second in command; I should have gone with him as well." Starscream muttered.

"We all screwed up, we should have gone after Sector 7 when Frenzy and Sam were at our base. We could have blown them to the pit and back, and then none of this would be happening now." Skywarp mumbled.

"We weren't close to the boy when he first arrived; it took all of Megatron's control not to kill the boy." Starscream replied.

"It was that expression in his eyes; they were blank and haunted looking." Skywarp replied.

Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe nodded.

"He had that look several times, when he remembered things they did to him." Ratchet replied.

Ratchet shivered slightly.

"That look sent pulses of rage to my spark, what our poor boy went through at the hands of those humans." Ratchet snarled. "And now they have him again and our leaders…"

**(Sector 7's base of operations) **

They took Sam back to the cell, and pushed him in only to have him collapse onto the ground.

"Samuel….." Megatron and Optimus whispered, as they tried to help the boy noticing, he had grown a little more again.

Sam groaned, and curled in on himself trying to get rid of the pain. Galloway laughed at the boy's pain, which only angered the two Cybertronians even more.

"You shall one day get yours Galloway." Optimus snarled.

"Perhaps, but not by your hand….." Galloway snapped walking away leaving the three prisoner's time to wonder who would be next.

**(The following morning)**

Optimus and Megatron were next, they were ordered on massive gurneys, and wheeled into the mammoth room where their experiments and tortures would be done. Optimus snapped his battle mask in place, Megatron did as well something he never did usually; but this battle was quite different.

The first thing they did was experiment on their optics; Optimus' right optic was left hanging out. Megatron's left optic was completely removed all together causing him to snarl.

The scientists for Sector 7 started next on weapons, they opened up Optimus' arm trying to trigger his weapons. Optimus quickly tried setting up his firewalls, but it was no use. His arm transformed into his energon sword, when they manipulated his systems. He snarled at the scientists through his battle mask, which only earned him electric shocks by a huge metal arm; which came down from the ceiling. Optimus and Megatron didn't yell out once, they remained silent only grunting slightly.

Megatron found the pain becoming annoyingly stronger; he glanced at Optimus with his remaining optic and saw the energon dripping from Optimus. Megatron engaged his private commlink, when he saw Optimus' one good optic dim.

:::: Optimus snap out of it, you've got to fight the pain:::::::

::::: I am trying, they are cutting my arm apart…..blasted slagging humans::::

Megatron disengaged his private commlink, while they started to cut into his servo. He snarled, not liking what they were doing to him. He narrowed his remaining optic as his weapons were offlined, his arm which held his blade and cannon were completely cut off. The Decepticon leader howled in pain finally, while they cut through his armor and protoform to remove his servo.

"You insolent whelps, how dare you do this to us!" Megatron roared in anger, as his remaining optic followed the men taking his arm away.

Megatron saw them approaching Optimus, planning to do the same to him no doubt. Megatron opened his commlink once more, their commlink only reaching to each other.

:::: Optimus brace yourself::::::

Optimus onlined his good optic, and saw what they were about to do. He jolted in a wave of panic. It wasn't until the second their saws bit down into his armor. Optimus felt his sensitive protoform being sawed into; his body was on fire with pain. Optimus slammed his head against the table moaning, and struggling against the straps, which only added more pain because the collar zapped him viciously.

"That's enough for today, we can study their arms take them back to their cells." the one scientist replied.

They took them back to their cell, hitting a button that slid their bodies into the cell. Their bodies crashed onto the floor, Megatron landing on top of Optimus as they groaned and grunted in pain. The men left locking them in once more, Sam quickly went to the two leaders, after seeing the damage they were in.

"Optimus…Megatron…" Sam whispered.

Optimus lifted his head up, his bad optic hanging out by several wires; while his good optic shined brightly. Sam saw they were each missing a servo, he looked angry over this.

"My God, what did they do to you?" Sam said, as both leaders could see Sam had grown more in the time span; that they had left him in.

Megatron moved off Optimus, the Autobot moved Sam closer with his remaining servo. Megatron snarled, and made a fist slamming it onto the floor.

"Miserable infesting insolent slagging glitched insects like roaches they are, they are worse than I ever was before I changed." Megatron snarled, as he moved closer toward Sam and Optimus.

Optimus and Megatron both tried to recharge, while Sam stayed awake and watched their backs for as long as he could. His emotions getting the best of him, his loved ones were being rigorously and viciously tortured, and taken apart. Sam found himself wiping tears away from his face. He was livid. He and his bots were being brutalized and for what? Because Galloway felt the need to know things about them, that was none of his business.

Sam glanced at Optimus first reaching for his face gently caressing his face; and then he reached for Megatron.

"I love you…" Sam whispered.

"We love you too Samuel…" Optimus and Megatron answered.

"I thought you were in recharge?" Sam asked.

"We go off and on, our systems aren't working properly, and it's only the first day of this fragging treatment." Optimus remarked. "Slagging humans…" Optimus mumbled as he pulled Sam closer. "I love you Sam…" Optimus whispers.

"I love you too boy." Megatron replied roughly, putting his claw on Optimus' chest plates.

He caressed the Autobot leader's chest plates; Optimus kept caressing Sam until the boy fell asleep.

"I hate this feeling of being at the mercy of these roaches; we are leaders we shouldn't be reduced to this." Megatron remarked, his fingers making lazy circles on Optimus' windshield.

Sam jolted out of his sleep.

"Let me heal you…." he said suddenly.

"Not yet Samuel, it takes too much out of you. If we need it we will worry about it then, alright?" Optimus said, running his finger over the boy's face.

"But…. I have to heal you..." Sam whispered.

"Shhh, no buts just rest." Megatron replied, as he saw the energon dripping from where Optimus' severed servo had been.

**(24 hours later)**

They hadn't bothered with them for a while, this tended to grate on their circuits and nerves, not knowing when and who would be their next body to torture. However they had their answer soon, when the door opened and in came a gurney, Optimus and Megatron realized that one of them would be going.

"You Autobot, let's go you're being worked on today." he said as Optimus cringed at that.

_Primus help us…._


	6. Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Warnings: Spark Torture and offbeat crude humor about Sam's height and the his clothes ripping**

**Chapter 6**

Optimus was strapped down, while Galloway sat up in a chair that was hoisted up, so he could watch up close and personal like. Optimus' good optic locked on the hated human, his spark lurching with sickening anger and hatred for the human.

"How's the arm and eye you piece of scrap metal?" he snarled as Optimus ignored him.

**(Optimus' POV)**

How dare that human I did nothing to him, not a slagging thing if this collar wasn't around my neck. I would seriously be reconsidering my not harming rule just for him.

"Experiment there….." I hear Galloway say as I glance at where he is pointing.

My good optic travels to where his finger is pointing, and my spark races with fear. It feels just like someone has taken my spark into their hand, and then proceeded to crush it.

"No….." I growl. "Not my spark, are you mad?" I demand.

"**OPEN IT!"** Galloway ordered, as the humans used their instruments on my chest plates.

It took them awhile to open it, but there was a twisted glee to both the scientists and Galloway, when they saw what the panel protected.

"So that's what it hid, your life force correct?" Galloway asked me I refused to answer I felt violated.

However all logical thoughts drained out of my processors, when they started to experiment with my spark. Oh Primus, it was like something I had never felt before, they cut, stabbed, forced my systems to overload; when they finished with me my spark chamber was damaged beyond repair. My voice processor was unable to work right, I had screamed so much from the pain. Energon leaked from my chest plates and my chest cavity, I felt humiliated by this. My spark raced chaotically, I wanted to offline those filthy humans they violated my spark.

I was brought back to the cell, and immediately crawled toward the side wall. I curled in on myself and cried. I heard Sam and Megatron, it almost sounded so far away like it was surreal almost.

"What did they do to him?" Sam asked.

"Wait here…Samuel." Megatron says, as he gently came over to me.

Megatron sees what those monsters did to me, his one good red optic burned with hatred.

"By Primus, those flesh creatures will pay." Megatron snarled, as he looked at me.

Megatron gently reached down and tried to help, but the second he touched me. It only sent pain, and I yelled out in pain.

"Come on, Optimus." Megatron replied, as pulled me into his one servo and held me. "Shhh, just rest; one way or another; we will have our revenge on these insolent insects. I will have my pleasure at squeezing them in my fist, and watching their lubricants run down my fist." Megatron said ruthlessly as he held me. "Rest brother, just rest….."

He never called me brother for so long, I wondered vaguely, if he knew at that second that we would never survive this. I honestly didn't care, and then I saw Sam, and I knew…. we had to live for him if only for him.

(Normal POV)

Sam looked at Optimus saw his energon tears; he felt his pain and Megatron's. He couldn't just stand by and let that go, he couldn't not when he could make their pain go away. Sam went over to Megatron first, and placed his hands on the warlord's body.

Sam's hands started to glow brightly, while the same thing happened to his eyes. Sam looked up and saw Megatron still recharging, but his servo was back. Sam slowly brought his gaze to Optimus; he knew Optimus was in agony. He should have been allowed to heal them sooner. He hated waiting; the urge to heal was just to overpowering for him.

Sam climbed onto Optimus, his hand running gently over the Prime's face.

"Come on, big guy." Sam whispered.

Sam's hands began glowing brighter, heating up like a raging inferno. Sam's hazel eyes changed shining electric blue. Optimus' body shimmered with an eerie blue and green light. First the Prime's arm slowly was replaced, and then his spark healed; and then his optic went in place.

The glowing finally disappeared, and Sam collapsed in a heap on Optimus' chest plates exhausted. But happy that he healed them, like he wanted and needed to do.

**(Several hours later)**

Megatron moved his other servo over Optimus pulling him closer. Megatron stopped and realized something, he didn't have his other servo it had been removed. He looked down finding Sam on Optimus in deep recharge. He had his two optics intact thanks to their boy.

He glanced at Optimus his servo back, and his spark healed.

"Optimus, wake up." Megatron replied.

Optimus' two optics onlined, as he looked up at Megatron.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"We're healed our boy healed us." Megatron answered, as Optimus glanced at Sam.

"But I told him to save his strength; I didn't want him to burn himself out." Prime said.

Megatron shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, we shouldn't try to stop him from healing; I forgot Frenzy told us when he healed Skywarp's wing. The boy is compelled; he can't stop himself from healing a Cybertronian. And if he loves us as much as he says he does, it must have driven him slagging insane not to help us. Especially you Optimus, you were in fragging pit spawn shape when they brought you back." Megatron remarked, as he touched Optimus face.

**(Megatron's POV)**

I was feeling so slagging obliged myself come to think of it, I just wonder how Optimus will take this.

I bent lower my optics locked with Prime's; he gave me this strange almost hesitant look.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

I didn't answer the way he thought I would; I always did tend to be a little strange. I pressed my lips onto his, sliding my glossa into his mouth. He responded slightly, but I think I half shocked, and half scared him.

I leaned back with a smirk.

"What… was that?" Optimus asked.

Slag it, he was just not making things easy, was he?

"It's called a kiss." I remarked.

"I know what it is, I meant why did you do it?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter WHY I did it; I just did." I replied. "It's customary for those kissed to return the favor, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Optimus said to me.

"You're not shy are you?" I snapped rolling my optics.

"What….? No, I am not shy, I am not shy." Optimus remarked, as he moved closer.

Optimus leaned in a way so he wouldn't disturb the boy; then he planted a kiss on my lip plates. The kiss was decent but I knew he could do better….MUCH better.

"That was not acceptable Optimus Prime." I growled.

"What, why not….?" he had the nerve to ask.

"There was no glossa in that kiss; I gave you glossa, why didn't I receive any in return." I complained.

Silence…..

"I know what it is your rusty." I remarked. "You haven't kissed in millennia so you're old of touch with how to do it….."

Optimus pulled me close his lip plates working mine, while his glossa was dueling with mine. Now this was acceptable; exceedingly so; I wrapped my servos around him just as he pulled away.

"To your satisfaction, Megatron?" he asked.

Silence…..

"I would say yes if you're stunned into silence; the mighty warlord is struck into silence." Optimus said with a grin.

"I can picture Bumblebee playing Superfreak on his radio right about now." Samuel said, as he was smirking at us. "So, I heal you two, and I wake up to find you two making out." Sam replied.

"Are you mad?" Optimus asked.

"No, but I would like to be included; I mean I do love you two remember." Samuel says, as he curls back into Optimus and falls back asleep still tired from healing us apparently.

"So what exactly is going on between us now?" Optimus asked me.

"Maybe we can finally be more than friends; like we wanted to be before the war." I say.

"And Samuel…?" Optimus asked.

"He's a part of us; he will be in this relationship too." I say.

Optimus frowned as he gently moved Sam off of his body, because of the sudden rapid growth of his body.

Sam opened his eyes then, and mumbled.

"My body hurts….." he whispered

"Samuel we need to you listen to us okay?" Optimus replied gently.

"Okay….."

Sam glanced down and saw how tall he was, he reacted quite the opposite from what we thought he would.

"I'm getting big like you guys." he exclaimed as he shivered. "It's kind of cold my slagging clothes are all ripped to hell." Sam chuckled.

I glanced at Optimus and shrugged.

"Okay well that went better than expected." I replied as he grabbed our helms and hugged us.

Our boy was surprisingly contented with this information, so we were as well at least until the pit spawn roaches come back to hurt us again.

Sam opened his eyes, and saw Optimus and Megatron were huddled close. Sam couldn't help, but smile at that. Sam himself was still lying on top of Optimus, his one arm thrown lazily over Optimus' body. Sam looked down at himself, and blushed realizing why he had been so cold before. Of course being half clothed was the least of his worries; he had to think of something to get word to the Autobots and Cons.

"Think Sam….Think…" Sam muttered. "I gotta send word without Galloway knowing, how did Maggie say Glen did it? Yes sending Morse code through the computer, okay now I just need to reach that computer over there. "

"How do I get out…?" Sam asked himself over and over, until anger made him slam his hands against the cell door.

The door damn near flew off its hinges, making Sam's eyes widened smiling as he realized what he could do.

"Wow okay, that's something you don't see every day." he replied.

Sam quickly grabbed onto the cell door, and using his strength pushed it off of its hinges completely, taking a little of the wall as well. Sam glanced down once more at his torn cloths; his eyes locking on to a particular area not covered right exposing things; that should never be exposed on a guy.

"Oh wow would ya look at that, oh damn what am I saying?" Sam asked himself smacking his head.

Optimus and Megatron were smirking having come back online.

"Not a bad view…." Megatron said to Optimus as they watched their boy's from behind.

"Would be even better, if he faced us instead of giving us his back…..." Optimus replied in a snarky tone.

"I suppose it would be even better, if I stood there and dangled or jiggled it over your face plates huh?" Sam asked sarcastically making the two mechs chuckle trying to make light of the situation.

Sam smirked, but went to the computer. He figured out what he needed, and using his super advanced mind (all thanks in part to the Allspark) sent out the signal.

However just as he did, a shot ran out hitting Sam in the chest. Galloway walked in with several men, his look on his face not a happy one. Optimus and Megatron tried to make a bee line to attack, but were stopped in their tracks by the collars they wore.

They both collapsed shaking the floor, when they landed on it.

"My Mr. Wifficky you have grown into quite a titan yourself haven't you…. Take him into the lab, and bring NBE-1 too once he comes too. NBE-5 will stay here and wonder what will happen to him next." Galloway snarled, as the men used three machines to pull Optimus into another cell.

**(Autobot base)**

Soundwave picked up the transmission; he looked at everyone and nodded.

"Samuel has sent out a signal, I have traced it, and found the location." Soundwave remarked.

Frenzy snarled.

"Engage and destroy…" Frenzy growled.

"How are we going in?" Lennox asked the General.

"I am not interested in long trials or paperwork, what they did to Samuel was inhuman and just plain evil none of them walk out alive." the general said, looking at the Cons and Autobots. "Do what you have to do…."

Ironhide smirked.

"Come on Leftie and Righty time for a work out." Ironhide said to his massive cannons.

"He named his cannons…." Starscream remarked looking at Lennox.

"Don't ask…." Lennox replied as everyone transformed.

"We need a team who's going in to grab Sam, and also Megatron and Optimus." Epps said.

"I will get the boy and carry him out…." Frenzy was quick to say.

"I will get Optimus and Megatron…" Ironhide remarked.

"I will help you…" Starscream offered, as he nodded at the jet.

"WAIT Starscream, you said I could fly with you." Judy said running out.

Ron, Mikaela and Leo also walked up wanting to help; Ron went with Simmons in Ratchet. Mikaela and Leo rode in Bumblebee, while the General got to ride in Skywarp. Judy made sure to have her bat with her; she planned on giving someone a damn good beating.

**(In the cell)**

Sam couldn't remember much, he was in a new cell that much he did know. He also found, that he too now wore one of those collars like Optimus and Megatron. He glanced down at the blood on the floor; he shivered and saw Optimus and Megatron were not in there with him. He also could feel it in his spark, they were being tortured. He got his conformation, when he heard their screams of agony.

"There has to be a way to get this thing off of my neck, I have to help them I have too." Sam snarled.

Sam yelped, as his hands started to radiate a reddish and orange color. He smiled, and then wrapped his hands around the collar. He yelled out in pain, as he used all his strength ripping the collar off his neck. The collar took pieces of skin and tissue with it; while more blood dripped onto the floor. Sam sent a round house kick at the cell door. The metal door slammed onto the floor, with a loud sound shaking the floor too.

"I don't believe in the soundless approach." Sam growled, as two guards ran in.

Sam grabbed them both tightly in his hands.

"I don't know my own strength, so I might tend to squish people really easily….." Sam said, as he ended up causing one of the guards to literally be crushed to pieces.

He saw the blood, and gore in his hand.

"Okay see, I guess humans aren't made like they used to be, I am only going to ask once; where are Optimus and Megatron?" he demanded.

"They were rolled down into the basement of this place; Galloway knows you called for help. He plans on killing the leaders as painfully as he can, and make it impossible for you to heal them." the guard replied nervously.

"There isn't anything the Allspark can't do, but I will guarantee whatever he's done to them. I'll do tenfold to **HIM**; he's caused pain to the last Cybertronian; even if I have to kill the bastard myself." Sam growled.

"You think you can honestly save your robot friends, trust me when I say you won't be able to. Besides why do you care about them, they are freaks and don't belong here. They caused our planet dissension, why do you care about what happens to them?" he demanded.

Sam brought the man to his face; the look in Sam's eyes alone should have made the man realize he was out of line.

"I love them, this might be a little hard for people like you to understand; I don't judge by race, color, religion anything like that. Your petty minds just can't accept that, because your minds are pathetic. And I'm done with all of your; I grow tired of hate like yours." Sam snarled.

"I hope they slice you apart you freak…" he started to say; until Sam squeezed him to death too. "You talk too much…."

**(The basement of the building)**

Galloway watched as the men cut apart both Optimus and Megatron, Galloway had an almost twisted sinister glee to his face. Optimus and Megatron had both since deactivated, the men were simply dismantling them cutting them part so Sam couldn't save them.

"Behead them, and put their heads on those metal poles; and then let's go. Put that Wifficky kid on the C-17 and let's get the hell out of here before…." Galloway started to order, until he heard gunfire and cannons.

The doors to the basement exploded, as there stood Ironhide, Ratchet, Starscream and Barricade, Sam's mom ran in her bat held like a samurai sword.

"You bastard….!" She snarled, as she whacked Galloway with her bat.

Galloway grabbed the bat, and punched Judy in the face. Mikaela ran over, and jumped on Galloway scratching his face with her sharp fingernails. He got her off of his back, and kicked the girl in her stomach.

"You slut, get off me…!" Galloway bellowed, as he tried to grab his gun.

"**GALLOWAY….!"** roared a rather pissed off Sam.

Sam came stomping up his eyes narrowed; he saw the deactivated bodies of Optimus and Megatron. The horrible damage done to them, he saw their heads on poles like some prize. He saw his ex girlfriend injured, and his mom hurt. The boy just lost it, plain and simple he lost it.

Galloway pointed the gun at Sam, but Sam wasn't interested in anything except one thing killing Galloway.

"You've stepped on everyone now let's see how you like it." Sam snarled as he slammed his foot down on top on Galloway killing the man.

Frenzy came running in with Soundwave, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't carry creator anymore." Frenzy said.

Sam rushed over to Megatron and Optimus' mangled bodies; he carefully put their heads near their bodies.

"Slagging human insects, look what they did to them." Ratchet growled.

Sam knelt by both Optimus and Megatron tears of anger in his eyes.

"Will he be able to bring them back; this badly mangled and cut apart?" Jolt asked.

"YES, I WILL!" Sam shouted.

Sam knelt by their bodies, as tears of energon ran down his face. He laid his one hand on Optimus' severely mangled body; and then his other on Megatron's body. Everyone from Bots, to Cons and the humans watched; as a blinding light came from Sam's hands. It shot through Optimus' body, as his body became engulfed in the light itself. They watched as the same thing happened to Megatron, as everything reattached itself from wires to cables. The light slowly dissipated, and left in its wake were to perfectly restored Autobot leader and Decepticon leader.

They both slowly came back online, when they saw their boy; they both didn't hesitate to pull him into their servos.

However they both felt Sam go limp in their arms, and they looked at him to see he had taken the appearance of looking like he was dead.

"Sammy…No Sammy…!" Judy screamed running to her giant son.

"Femme creator of Samuel, he cannot die he will be back. He is the Allspark now; he takes on the pain of those he heals." Frenzy explained.

The General came in, and stared at how tall the boy had become.

"What caused his growth spurt?" Morshower asked.

"The Allspark… The same as his mind has changed as well." Frenzy said climbing up his creator's body.

"Let's get everyone back to the base, and then we can figure out what to do from there." Optimus finally said, as he continued to look from Megatron to Sam.

"What about us?" Starscream asked wondering suddenly if they were still welcome.

"Yes, you come too, of course." Morshower replied.

Optimus picked up Samuel in his servos, his joints creaked slightly; but he carried him regardless. Optimus watched Megatron transform into tank form, he went into the C-17 lying Sam down gently in the plane. Then he too transformed for the ride back to the base and plans on what everyone would do now.

**(Autobot base – Medical bay)**

Optimus watched as Ratchet tended to Sam, after he fussed over both him and Megatron. Megatron frowned, after he saw the expression on Optimus' face.

"What's wrong, I know that look?" Megatron asked, as Optimus sighed.

"Samuel took three human lives; I know Galloway deserved what he got. But I just wish the boy didn't look so relaxed about taking a life. I never enjoyed taking any life…." Optimus started to say, until he stopped.

"Even Cons…?" Megatron asked.

"Even Cons…Do you think I enjoyed snuffing out sparks, with every extinguished spark our race lost another valuable member." Optimus remarked. "I carried that burden for millennia; I just wanted peace that's all. I wanted you and me to be friends like we were once. Do you remember how we used to be; we used to do everything together. We were the best of friends…like brothers." Optimus whispered as Ratchet couldn't help, but hear what his leader was saying.

Ratchet coughed, and turned to face Optimus and Megatron.

"Samuel, will be fine; I am going to go for a while. I will be fine, go ahead and talk; and catch up." Ratchet said putting his servo on Optimus shoulder as he left the medical bay.

Ratchet left the medical bay, Megatron watched as Optimus walked over to the sedated boy lying on a berth. Megatron slowly and sneakily hit several buttons locking the medical bay. He smirked then.

"We did a lot of things together, except the one thing we should have done." Megatron replied approaching Optimus, his ruby red optics glowing with unreadable emotions.

Optimus smiled inwardly, as he realized what Megatron was getting at.

"It's not too late to claim what should have been ours to begin with, I'm not just talking about us I am also talking about the boy. He binds us together; when he is awake he must be included." Megatron replied.

"Must be included in what?" Optimus asked, as Megatron smirked knowing what Optimus was up too.

"This…" Megatron whispered as he pulled Optimus close. "Sparkmerge with me Optimus be mine always."

"I have dreamed of this finally taking you and making you mine, we've never been able to do this." Megatron replied lifting Optimus up against his chest plates. "You're mine, Prime…"

Optimus was too far gone, and his emotions and arousal were far too high strung. The next words out of his mouth shocked Megatron, but it excited him hearing those words.

"Lord Megatron, please just take my spark!" Optimus pleaded.

Megatron froze….

"What did you say?" he asked shocked.

Silence….

Optimus snarled wanting his release, but Megatron wasn't going to let up.

"I called you Lord Megatron and I asked you to please take my spark." he said in a frustrated tone.

"I think that can be arranged my Prime….." Megatron purred as Megatron finally allowed the Autobot leader to overload his systems by sparkmerging with him.

"That was slagging wonderful….." Optimus groaned.

Neither mech seemed to notice Sam had opened his eyes, and was watching them with heat in his own eyes.

Megatron had a firm grip on Optimus' body, while Sam grinned looking up at them.

::::::: The boy wishes to join in the festivities Optimus:::::::

::::: Oh does he now::::::::::

::::: Indeed::::::::

:::::: Then by all means let's include him:::::

Optimus and Megatron both reached for their boy at the same time, and they pulled him down toward the floor.

"I better be included…." Sam growled.

"You really didn't think we wouldn't include you…..did you?" Megatron asked.

Sam smirked, while Optimus and Megatron decided how they wanted to handle this. The two Cybertronians one on each side of the boy while Sam's own spark reached for his two mechs. The three sparks danced climbing around each other grabbing hold, while a golden light immersed itself all around them. Optimus and Megatron were too far gone, and Sam was in his own little world while the three sparkmerged binding their lives completely together.

The three were suddenly thrown into recharge, Sam had no idea just how powerful intimacy was with the bots. They naturally didn't do things like a human would but their way of intimacy was stronger much more potent. It made him feel whole, it made him feel loved.

It wasn't long before Optimus and Megatron onlined, when they did something rather curious happened. Sam started to glow, his whole body engulfed in a blue light. It slowly enveloped the two mechs, Optimus and Megatron cried out but not from pain. It was an unbelievable pleasure; that both mechs felt making them suddenly stare in awe. They watched as their chest plates opened on their own accord. They watched as a light came from their boy, and then their sparks joined with light that came from Sam's chest. The two mechs yelled out in pleasure and pain both; Megatron reached for Optimus holding onto the mech for dear life.

"Please forgive me for what I put you through for so long, brother." Megatron pleaded, as he held Optimus tightly.

Megatron and Optimus held onto each other; but abruptly pulled Sam into their arms as well. Megatron and Optimus' sparks latched onto one another, as the glowing light from Sam encircled their sparks as well. The two mechs had energon tears in their optics, while years and years of pent up misery, pain, anger and hatred melted away. Optimus held Megatron tightly; he couldn't believe after all these years, he was finally getting his old Megatron back.

"I have missed you dear brother…" Optimus whispered.

Megatron could feel his spark tighten around Optimus, they needed this bonding time. Sam held both mechs close caressing their helms, while they both let go of their pain finally.

**(Medical Bay - Several hours later)**

Everyone watched as Sam brought back Mirage, it still was very strange to the humans that Sam could do this. It also was strange seeing the Autobots and Decepticons merge into one group, and become friends all because of Sam.

Ratchet was just checking Mirage running complete scans, when Hook came in admiring his work.

"I guess two medics are better than one, plus I have an assistant as well." Hook replied.

"Indeed, but I think the Allspark vessel puts us out of a job at times." Ratchet mused.

Hook laughed, and then eyed Ratchet.

"Well, I do have other skills, Ratchet." Hook replied.

"You don't say, and what exactly are those skills?" Ratchet asked.

Hook smirked then.

"You'd be surprised….." Hook replied, as he gently pushed the yellow search and rescue Hummer up against the wall.

Mirage shook his head getting up.

"I am leaving now, before this gets too much even for me." Mirage replied.

Hook and Ratchet smiled.

"Looks like bots can't handle an interesting relationship." Ratchet remarked.

"Really, are you saying you want a relationship?" Hook asked.

Hook pushed the Autobot medic up against the wall startling him.

"Because that's fine with me if you do…" Hook remarked.

Ratchet crossed his arms then.

"Oh really, because you know Hook; I have my own little way of doing things." Ratchet said, as he went for a wrench.

However when he turned back around, Hook already had a wrench of his own waving a wrench in a threatening way.

"I like the idea of taming the infamous Ratchet who welds the wrenches." Hook mumbled with a smirk.

"Don't get too comfortable with that notion." Ratchet mumbled.

"We'll see about that….." Hook remarked.

**(Outside the base)**

Barricade and Bumblebee were had a little race going on, where the stakes were rather high. The winner would get whatever they wanted; both mechs wanted the prize not realizing both wanted the same thing.

Bumblebee had been keeping ahead of Barricade, until the tricky cop car did a fantastic leap making him take the lead. Bumblebee growled, and quickly sped out a head of the ex Con.

"You little glitch…!" Barricade growled, as Bumblebee snickered.

Bee quickly had won the race, this made Barricade annoyed.

"What are you complaining for; we both wanted the same thing?" Bee demanded.

"Is that right, what is it that you think I want?" Barricade asked, watching as Bee transformed and headed away from prying eyes.

Bumblebee glanced back as Barricade transformed, but he didn't have much time after he did. The little Autobot scout charged him knocking him down. Bumblebee and Barricade landed hard on the ground with snarls.

"What the slag is wrong with you?" Barricade ordered.

"I want your spark is that a problem?" Bumblebee demanded, as Barricade stared at him.

Barricade merely smirked.

"No there's nothing wrong with that, you have good taste." Barricade said with amusement.

"Yeah, that's true…." the little scout said, as he ran his hand over Barricade's face plates.

"Primus, I missed you…" Barricade whispered, as he stroked Bumblebee's door wings.

"I missed you too; I hated it that we were enemies." Bumblebee replied.

"Yes that was unfortunate wasn't it?" Barricade said as he caressed the little scout.

Bumblebee purred then.

"You belong to me now, you're all mine now."Barricade remarked as he didn't wait.

He opened the scout's chest plates, and gently slid his claw into Bee's chest caressing his spark making him whine in pleasure.

"Mmmmm, there it is…" Barricade replied.

"So take it already…." Bumblebee replied arching up.

"Don't mind if I do."

**(Optimus' quarters)**

Megatron glanced around taking in the room.

"So this is your room?" he asked.

"Yes it is, why?" Optimus asked.

"No reason, Megatron said.

Megatron couldn't wait; he took Optimus in his arms. He touched the Prime in so many ways, that it drove Optimus crazy. Optimus gently touched Megatron, who bowed before Optimus.

"My Prime…." Megatron replied startling Optimus.

Optimus couldn't hide his excitement, nor hide the fact all his prayers were answered. He got his brother back, it wasn't just sharing his spark with him, it was the fact the war was truly over now and no more lives would be taken.

**(Several months later)**

Optimus was trying his hardest to avoid Ratchet and Hook, he dreaded checkups and the fact his spark was not acting right just made things that much worse. Of course, Megatron wouldn't let things be either insisting he go see the medics instead of allowing him to wait.

Ratchet and Hook both looked over the antsy Prime, while Megatron stood beside him. They were quiet as they both scanned and rescanned; they even got another opinion by Scalpel who was just as flustered by it.

"Megatron, we need to scan you too." Hook replied.

"What why?" he demanded.

Optimus chuckled then, while Megatron smacked him on the side of his helm.

"Shut it Optimus!" Megatron snarled.

"Just do it, or I will whack you one with my wrench." Ratchet ordered as Megatron slowly got onto the berth next too Optimus.

"Is Optimus okay?" Megatron asked.

"He's as well as can be expected for someone who is carrying." Hook remarked.

Silence…..

"Carrying…Carrying what?" Optimus exclaimed.

"You're with spark Optimus and by the looks of things so is Megatron." Ratchet announced.

Silence…

"**WE'RE WHAT…?" **they both yelled.

"You're with sparklings…" Ratchet repeated.

"That's not possible…..Is it?" Megatron asked.

"Dense both leaders dense ….very dense…." Scalpel retorted.

Megatron snarled.

"Listen you spider looking freak if you say one more thing; I will throw you against the wall, got it?" Megatron snarled.

"With spark mechs always so hormonal, we are in for much trouble ahead." Scalpel retorted.

Ratchet snorted knowing that was an understatement; a hormonal Prime was an unpredictable Prime. And Megatron, well he was just Megatron enough said on that subject.

The months ahead were very challenging between Optimus' mood swings, and Megatron's snarky demanding attitude no one dare went near them. Well almost no one, Sam would go see them; he even got away with driving both bots into a sparkmerging frenzy. Of course this desire to go on and on left Sam pretty much drained and both mechs frustrated.

"What's wrong with that boy, you'd think the Allspark would let him be but no he's become a little energon bunny." Optimus mumbled.

"Go figure…Look at him, he's snoring now; while we have to wait for him to catch a second wind. It's disgraceful…." Megatron remarked in a snarky tone.

"I have to agree." Optimus answered with a chuckle hormones now driving the prime.

"Well we could entertain ourselves are you up for it?" Megatron asked Optimus smirking.

"With you of course….." Optimus remarked with a chuckle. "Of course sparkmerging got us into this situation in the first place."

"Chicken….." Megatron mused.

"Bite me…." Optimus grumbled.

"Would love too, where would you like to be bitten at?" Megatron mused.

"Argggg, just shoot me." Optimus complained.

"Open up, my prime…" Megatron said as he watched Optimus' chest plates shift and open up. "There it is my prize…." Megatron remarked as he caressed Prime's spark first before merging sparks with the mech.

It was a delicious sight for Megatron watching Optimus' face plates as passion from sparkmerging hit him. It was always a treat for Megatron, he enjoyed watching Prime's face scrunch into so many different faces of desires.

"I love you Optimus…"

"I love you too Megatron… Always have…" he whispered as recharge seized him making Megatron smile at the words as recharge found him as well.

**(Several months later)**

Megatron sent a commlink to Ratchet and Hook, knowing that Optimus was ready to have the Sparkling.

:::::: **RATCHET, HOOK…..OPTIMUS NEEDS YOU:::::::**

Ratchet and Hook quickly went running out of the medical bay to their leaders quarters. they was so preoccupied with getting to Optimus, they barrel- assed right through the door startling the circuits of an already emotional Optimus.

"Why did you do that, the door was unlocked?" Optimus mumbled. "Now we'll have to replace it."

"You two get that little sparkling out of him, those slagging hormones are spinning way out of control." Megatron ordered as Optimus grabbed Megatron by the arm and snarled.

"I heard that **NO MORE SPARKMERGING WITH ME!" **Optimus grumbled.

"Ratchet...! Hook...! Will one of you please get that sparkling out of him, before he flips." Megatron ordered.

"What's wrong with you, Megs I love you be nice to me." Optimus said sadly.

"I love you too, Optimus." Megatron said kissing Optimus.

Optimus suddenly pushed Megatron away.

"You cannot get any aft right now I am having our sparkling; behave you horndog!" Optimus blurted.

Megatron snarled and smacked his hand over his face and groaned. "He is flipping out and losing it."

"Hey Megs…?" Optimus said in a teasing tone.

"What?"

"Look …?" Optimus ordered.

Megatron warily looked at his mate; Prime growled and flipped his middle finger at his mate. Megatron looked at Ratchet and Hook, and they merely shrugged.

"Hormones affect everyone differently with Optimus his mood swings suffered." Ratchet explained.

"No kidding?" Megatron growled.

Optimus grabbed Megatron pulling him close for kiss igniting Megatron's circuits, and then he pushed him away again.

"**HORN DOG…..!**" Optimus accused.

Ratchet grabbed Megatron and pushed him out into the hallway.

"Let us deliver your sparkling in peace, and we can't do that if our patient is all wired up." Ratchet said pushing him outside in the hallway.

"What…..? I did nothing…" Megatron started to say until Optimus chimed in a sing song tone.

"You did this to me it's all your fault…." Prime remarked as Megatron growled.

"It takes two to tango." Megatron mumbled.

**(An hour and a half later)**

Optimus was holding his and Megatron's sparkling, he was a handsome little mechling. Megatron came in and Optimus gave Megatron the sparkling to hold.

"He is a handsome little mechling." Megatron said in a loving tone.

Optimus chuckled then. "I am sorry for being such a bundle of hormones." Optimus said.

"It's forgotten." Megatron replied kissing Optimus and then kissing their sparkling. "So, what are we naming it?"

"What do you like for a name, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Megatron smirked.

"Orion..." Megatron replied as Optimus' optics brightened, as a sound escaped him from pure and utter shock.

"Are you serious?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be serious?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know..." Optimus said.

Megatron kissed Optimus gently on his lip plates, letting his mate know just how much he loved him.

**(One day later)**

The sounds of a cannon going off had everyone scrambling not knowing what was going on. Optimus could tell the sound was coming from the medical bay, his first thoughts were for Megatron and his unborn sparkling.

_Optimus rushed in breaking down the door in the process, this didn't make Ratchet very happy either._

"_**That door was unlocked, I swear that slagging door is coming out the slagging pit spawned thing is no good to me like that!"**__ Ratchet yelled as Optimus saw the blasts all over the walls._

"_Are you alright?" Optimus asked._

"_No, I am not alright, do I look alright?" he demanded. _

_Optimus glanced at Megatron whose fusion cannon was blasting holes into the walls._

"_Why don't you just offline his weapons?" Optimus suggested._

_Megatron growled at his sparkmate._

"_Why don't I offline your spark chamber, how about that, Optimus?" snarled Megatron as Optimus' hand went automatically to his chest plates._

_Megatron saw humans and mechs both crowding into the medial bay._

"_TAKE A PICTURE it lasts longer!" Megatron snarled at the humans and mechs._

_Sunstreaker burst out into wild fits of laughter, this of course only pissed off Megatron more._

"_Listen you oversized banana, shut your pit spawned voice processor or I will shut it for you!" Megatron snarled as he raised his fusion cannon making everyone freeze until Ratchet managed to offline his cannon._

"_**YOU DID THIS TO ME!" **__Megatron snarled looking and pointing at Optimus._

"_No shit Sherlock…." Optimus finally said using an all too human phrase._

_Megatron growled at that._

"_I am pretty sure you wanted what I was doing to you, smart aft." Optimus remarked._

_Megatron became quiet as Optimus smirked; Optimus watched Ratchet lean down and open his sparkmate's chest. Megatron gave a painful yell as the sparkling was taken out of his chest. "__**PRIMUS, THAT SLAGGING HURTS!" **__Megatron yelled._

"_It always hurts, but the pain is worth it in the end. Look at your precious little femme, Megatron." Ratchet said putting the sparkling into Megatron's arms._

_Megatron and Optimus took notice she was a flier, she had both her parents coloring and big blue optics. Optimus tickled the little femme's cheeks and both Optimus and Megatron got a big surprise. She nipped at her father's fingers, and she let loose with a string of wild cuss words leaving both parents mouths wide open in shock._

"_Slagging pit spawn glitch, stupid aft…." the sparkling giggled pointing at her parents._

"_How did she know those?" Megatron demanded._

_Silence….._

_The sparkling got really excited and rattled off more Cybertronian curses. _

_"Leave it to Megatron's sparkling to know cuss words..." Sam said with a chuckle._

_Hook scanned Sam, who looked at Hook with a weird expression on his face._

_"What are you staring at?" Sam demanded._

_"Ratchet, would you mind scanning Sam." Hook replied._

_Ratchet scanned the boy, and found what Hook did._

_"It's amazing..." Ratchet replied._

_"What are you two going on about?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone._

_"Sam... You're pregnant..." Ratchet said as Sam laughed hysterically and passed out cold._

**(Several months later)**

Sam had a sparkling as well, which was a special sparkling connecting all of them together. Sam got to speak to Argon once more, before he was able to join his brothers in the Well of Allsparks.

"Was this my destiny all along to reunite Optimus and Megatron and others as one?" Sam asked.

"Your destiny was to help Cybertronians and humans, come together as one and work together for the common good. You've done that Samuel now you can relax and live life with your new families, you've done well Samuel." Argon replied.

"Thank you Argon, thank you for everything." Sam replied hugging the ancient Prime goodbye, before he was brought back to his home, new family and new destiny.

The end


End file.
